Something Unexpected
by Awela
Summary: "Everyone hooks up at weddings." Kurt and Blaine didn't get back together after the second break up. Years later, they meet again at Quinn and Puck's wedding and a few drinks and a song from the past lead them to something unplanned... and something unexpected. MPREG!
1. Chapter 1

**I wanted to write this story for awhile and I started it a few weeks ago. Now I have a few chapters ready, so I decided to publish it. Enjoy!**

"I just don't understand why we have to go" Jason said.

Kurt rolled his eyes. Here they were again. Since they had received the invitation for the wedding of Quinn and Puck weeks ago, his boyfriend kept saying that they should stay at home. He didn't want to go to a wedding where he didn't know anybody.

"They are my friends from high school" Kurt reasoned.

"You haven't seen them for years" Jason responded.

"You know what? If you want to stay here, you can. I'll just go with Rachel and Jesse" Kurt said and went out into the living room to find his bag. It was time to go to work.

"Maybe it's not a bad idea" Jason shouted from the bedroom. Kurt sighed but didn't say anything. He quickly got ready and stepped to the door.

"I'll be back late" he yelled, so Jason could hear him and quickly left the apartment.

If he wanted to be perfectly honest with himself, Kurt Hummel knew very well that his love life was a mess. He didn't even love Jason. They got together two years ago and the man moved in with Kurt only a few weeks later. He was sweet and caring and Kurt thought he would be able to learn how to love him. But he was wrong. And now they were constantly fighting.

"Good morning, Kurt" Isabelle greeted him from her office. Kurt smiled at her and went into the room.

"Good morning. I sent you the article last night. Did you get it?" he asked.

In addition to their other problems, Kurt was a workaholic and Jason hardly tolerated it. But Kurt loved his job. He really did. He started working at during his NYADA-years and it turned out that he had great ideas, so they offered him a full-time job and he accepted it.

"Yeah. It was great, like always" Isabelle smiled. "Did you brought the samples with you? I would like to see them."

"God, I forgot them" Kurt sighed. He left them on the kitchen table. "But I'll go home in my lunch break and get them."

"You don't have to" Isabelle said but Kurt quickly shook his head.

"But I want to" he smiled.

"Okay then" Isabelle said. Kurt got up and left her office to go to his room and start working.

~ o ~

Kurt left his office right after 12, so he could go back in time. Fortunately his apartment wasn't too far and he could make it back in at least forty minutes. He ran up the stairs and quickly took out his keys. He opened the door and got in. He wanted to leave his keys in the door, so he can find it when he has to leave, but to his surprise he found Jason's keys there. It was weird. Jason shouldn't have been at home.

"Jason?" he asked and stepped into the living room. It looked like the apartment was empty, he didn't see his boyfriend anywhere. "Jason?"

Then he heard the noises. First the creak of the bed, then somebody moaning. It came from the bedroom. He ran there and opened the door.

"Oh, my God!" he shouted because what he found there was completely unexpected.

His boyfriend was lying on the bed, naked, but he wasn't alone. There was another man on the top of him, moving up and down on Jason's cock. They only noticed they weren't alone when they heard Kurt's voice. Then the stranger jumped down from Jason's lap and stared at Kurt with wide eyes. But Kurt didn't look at him, he glared at Jason.

"What... but... what..." Kurt stuttered.

"Kurt, I can explain..." Jason started and he got up but Kurt shook his head and cut in.

"Get out" he said quietly.

"Kurt, please, we have to talk about..." Kurt cut in again.

"There's nothing to talk about" he said and stepped to the clothes on the floor. He picked up Jason's pants and tossed it to him. "Get dressed and get out of here!"

The other man hastily picked up his own clothes and left the room without a word after Kurt had sent him a very angry look. Jason, on the other hand, dressed up slowly, not looking at his boyfriend. Kurt stood beside him, with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"You know, it's your fault" Jason said as he stood up. "You worked so much you never had time for me."

"So your solution is to bring a stranger into our home and fuck him behind my back?" Kurt asked angrily.

"I have needs, Kurt, and if you can't give me what I need..."

"You know what? I heard enough. I want you to move out immediately. Pack your things and go to your lover, I think it's the best for everybody" Kurt said and rushed out of the room. He picked up the samples he forgot in the kitchen and walked out of his apartment before he could break down.

He got home late that evening. He didn't want to meet Jason and he was glad when he saw that his boyfriend – ex-boyfriend - disappeared with his things. He made it to his bedroom but than he saw the bed, the bed where he found Jason with the other man only hours ago. He picked up their photo from the nightstand and hurled it across the room before he realised what he was doing.

"You asshole!" he shouted and fell to his knees. So that was it. He wasted two years from his life to be with someone who didn't love him, who cheated on him. And the worst in all of this was that he only felt bad because of the cheating. He didn't really care that his relationship was over. Maybe it should have happened earlier.

~ o ~

Two weeks later Kurt stepped into the beautifully decorated room where Quinn and Puck organized their wedding. He was looking forward to see them again, just like his other friends from high school. He only saw Rachel in the past few years since he never came home for holidays. Now it was time to see the others again.

"Kurt?"

He turned around and his eyes widened as he looked straight into the eyes of someone who once was the most important person in his life.

"Blaine?"

Blaine changed so much in the past five years. His features were more serious and he didn't put two tubes of hair gel onto his hair, it was longer and perfectly styled. He looked really hot.

"It's good to see you again" Blaine said and pulled Kurt into an awkward hug. It was too long ago.

"Yeah, yeah, you too" Kurt said, pulling away. "You look great!"

Blaine laughed.

"Thank you. You too, but it's not a surprise, you always look great" he said, looking away.

"And where is Karofsky?" Kurt asked, changing topic. He thought it would be a good choice but Blaine looked a little sad from it.

"There" he sighed, pointing into the center of the room. Karofsky was standing there, holding hands with an other tall man.

"God, Blaine, I'm so sorry" Kurt said and he felt really embarrassingly. He didn't know Blaine and Karofsky broke up.

"It's okay. You know, it could have been worse. He started talking about the 'clumsy fat-ass Craig' months ago and it turned out that he liked him. But he was honest with me, he told me how he feels, so we broke up before they started dating."

Kurt suddenly didn't know what to say.

"Hey, I'm fine" Blaine smiled. "I wasn't single for awhile, I like it. And what about you?"

"Newly single" Kurt smiled and it was Blaine's turn to feel bad. "But it's okay. Our relationship was pretty bad lately, it's better this way."

"Well, I think it's a sign that we should spent the night together. What do you think?"

Kurt looked into those hazel eyes and remembered the days when they weren't only boyfriends but best friends, too. Since he moved to New York, he only had a real friend, Rachel, but she was always so busy. He was lonely but maybe here was his chance to build up his friendship with Blaine again. He nodded.

"That would be nice" he said.

~ o ~

"…and I found them in our bed in the middle of the day. Can you believe that?"

Kurt leaned back and drank the rest of his wine. He and Blaine shared a table with Rachel, Jesse, Artie and Tina but the others were dancing, so the two boys started talking about the previous five years. They had a few drinks, too, Kurt felt that he had a little too much but it was too late.

"You deserve better, Kurt" Blaine said and his eyes told that he was slightly drunk. "When I go back to New York I'll help you to find someone who deserves you."

"You'll move back to New York?" Kurt asked. He thought that after their break up Blaine never wanted to go back to the city because it would bring back too many painful memories.

"Yeah" Blaine replied. "I'll work in a high school. As a teacher! Can you believe that?"

They laughed together before falling into silence. Kurt tried to think of something to say when the band started to play 'We've got tonight'.

"God! Do you remember?" he asked and Blaine replied instantly.

"Mr Schue's almost-wedding!"

"We danced and hooked up. It was one of craziest nights I spent with you but I liked it" Kurt said, smiling.

"Do you want to dance with me again?" Blaine asked and stood up. Kurt hesitated for a second but then he nodded.

"Okay. But we're not gonna have sex after that. We're adults now, we can use our heads."

"Of course" Blaine said and pulled Kurt closer to him.

~ o ~

That damn song had to be some kind of aphrodisiac because twenty minutes later Kurt found himself in his hotel room, lying on his back in the bed, completely naked and with Blaine Anderson between his legs.

"I need more" he moaned as Blaine stretched him out with his fingers.

"Patience" Blaine whispered and started planting kisses on Kurt's chest before moving down to slowly lick Kurt's cock.

"Please, don't do this to me" Kurt pleaded. He was close to push Blaine onto the mattress and ride him without further preparation.

"You're ready" Blaine said and kissed Kurt deeply. He looked around confusedly as if he didn't find something before climbing out of the bed.

"Where are you going?" Kurt asked and sat up.

"We need a comdom" Blaine said and bent down for his pants.

"No, we don't need any condoms. I want to feel you" Kurt said and reached out his hand towards Blaine.

The man took it and climbed back into the bed. He pushed Kurt's legs further apart and placed the tip of his cock to Kurt's entrance. He pushed in a little and looked up to see if he hurt the other man.

"Keep going" Kurt said and Blaine pushed in a little more.

Soon he was all way in Kurt and waited for the other man to be ready for him to move. Kurt nodded and Blaine started moving out and in slowly. Kurt lifted up his legs to give Blaine a better access and grabbed the man's shoulders. Blaine moved faster now, trying to find Kurt's prostate.

"Faster" Kurt panted and cried out when Blaine finally found his sweet spot.

"As you wish" Blaine smiled and started moving even faster, hitting Kurt's prostate with almost every movement.

Kurt was getting close. He grabbed Blaine's neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss. He really wasn't a screamer but his orgasm hit him so hard he cried out. Blaine smiled into the kiss, not breaking it for a second as he continued rocking into Kurt through his orgasm. It didn't take long for Blaine to come after that and it was so intense that he saw stars in front of his eyes.

"Wow, that was amazing" Kurt smiled as Blaine pulled out of him and lay down next to him.

"We're always amazing together" Blaine said and kissed Kurt's neck.

The men fell asleep soon after that. What they didn't know a little being was already forming in Kurt's body, changing their lives for ever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Everyone! Here's the new chapter, enjoy!**

**Thank you so much for reading this story!**

Kurt's phone beeped again. He sighed and reached out for it, although he knew very well who the text was from. Since that night two weeks ago Blaine wouldn't stop texting him. It was obvious that Blaine wanted to be his friend again and Kurt was unsure what to do.

_Can I call you when I get to New York?_

The morning after the wedding had been awkward for both of them. With no alcohol in their system they had really realised what they had done and they had dressed up in silence. Kurt had been ready to say goodbye when Blaine had stopped him and asked for his number. And he had given it to him.

And Blaine started texting him. He let him know that he was in New York again, that he finished unpacking, that he started working in the school and he loved it. And now he sent him a text to ask Kurt to go out for a coffee with him. Kurt sighed and put his phone down. He wanted to meet Blaine again but he was afraid that it would be just as awkward as that morning. And he didn't want that.

He quickly jumped out of the bed to get ready for the day. He only took two steps towards the wardrobe when the dizziness hit him and he had to hold onto the bedframe. Luckily it didn't lasted longer than a few seconds and he was able to continue to get ready.

"I have to sleep more" he murmured as he picked out a shirt to his pants.

Twenty minutes later he was on his way towards his favourite coffee shop. He found the small place when he moved into his apartment. The owner, Bill was a very kind old man with an always happy wife and five children. And they made the best coffee in New York.

"Good morning, Bill" he greeted the man with a wide smile.

"Morning, Kurt. The usual?" the man asked and Kurt nodded. He waited for his coffee to be ready, then paid for it and chose a free table and sat down.

"A medium drip, please."

Kurt snapped up his head when he heard the familiar voice and his eyes met Blaine's. The man smiled when he saw him and quickly paid for his coffee before joining Kurt.

"Hey" he greeted him.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Kurt asked.

"They make the best coffee in the city. I come here every morning" Blaine replied and sat down beside Kurt.

"I know, I come here every morning, too" Kurt said. "I didn't know you live near."

"I live just across the street, actually" Blaine said. "It's good to see you again."

"Thanks" Kurt said and took a síp from his drink and then grimanced. Something wasn't right with his coffee.

"Is everything okay?" Blaine asked when he was his grimance. Kurt nodded quickly.

"Yeah. I think they just made it too strong today."

He wanted to drink from his coffee again but it smelled weird, so he decided to leave it. He can have another coffee at work.

"I have to go now but maybe you could come over for a movie sometime" Blaine said as he stood up.

"That would be great" Kurt replied without hesitation.

"I'll text you" Blaine said and after a short goodbye he left. Kurt looked after him for a few seconds, thinking that maybe getting close to Blaine again didn't have to be so awkward at all.

~ o ~

"Hey! Come in" Blaine greeted him three days later, when he arrived for their movie night.

"Hey! I brought wine" Kurt showed the bottle and stepped into Blaine's apartment. He quickly got out of his shoes and looked around. The place was bigger than his and it looked really nice. He couldn't wait to try out the comfy looking couch.

"I'll be right back" Blaine said and went into the kitchen for glasses. He returned within a minute and took the bottle from Kurt, opening it. "Do you want me to order now or later?"

"Let's order now, I'm hungry" Kurt replied and peeked into one of the rooms. He could tell it was the bedroom Blaine used, it was just as messy as their room used to be in the apartment in Bushwick.

"I should've cleaned up" Blaine murmured and closed the door, then he took Kurt's hand and led him back into the living room. "What do you want? Chinese? Pizza? Or something else?"

"Pizza would be great" Kurt smiled and sat down. He was right, the couch was really comfortable. He should buy a similar one for himself.

Blaine ordered the food and went back, sitting down next to Kurt.

"It'll be here soon. Should we start the movie or..."

"We could just talk while we wait" Kurt finished it for him and Blaine laughed.

"You still know what I'm thinking."

"Of course, that's my special ability" Kurt replied with a wink. Blaine poured them wine and handed one of the glasses to Kurt. "Thanks."

"So what do you want to talk about?" Blaine asked and made himself more comfortable by removing his bowtie and undo the first few bottoms of his shirt. Kurt tried not to stare.

"Do you like the school?" Kurt asked the first question that came into his mind.

"Yeah, the kids are great" Blaine began.

Kurt knew immediately that it was a good topic and Blaine would speak about it for hours if he let him. And he was right, Blaine told him about the glee club, about his most talented kids, how good one of the girls is and she didn't want to be a singer, and a dozen other things.

"Maybe you should just let them live. You know, like Mr Schue did. He never told us what to do after graduation, he just helped us find the way to our dreams" Kurt said when Blaine finally fell silent.

"Yeah, I want to do that, too" Blaine said, leaning closer.

"Then just let the kids..." Kurt couldn't finish the sentence as Blaine suddenly pressed his lips on his.

He froze for a moment, not sure what to do, but he wasn't able to resist. He grabbed Blaine's neck from behind, pulling him closer. Blaine became bolder, he slid his tongue between Kurt's lips and started unbottoning his shirt. Kurt climbed onto his lap quickly and searched with his fingers for the buttons of Blaine's shirt, keeping one of his hands still on Blaine's neck.

_Beep!_

They jumped away at the sudden noise, staring at each other with wide eyes.

"It's-it's the pizza" Blaine said, looking everywhere but at Kurt. He stood up quickly and grabbed his wallet before walking to the door. When he got back with the pizza, he found Kurt looking down and trying to hide his still red cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that" Blaine said quietly as he sat back next to Kurt.

"It wasn't your fault" Kurt replied, still not looking up.

"Hey, we're adults, we're singles, we shouldn't feel uncomfortable because of this" Blaine spoke up again, trying to enlighten Kurt's mood.

"We can't do this" Kurt said and finally looked into Blaine's eyes. "I want a real relationship and I'm sure you want it, too. And yes, we're good together in the bed, but we tried and failed twice in being together. It's just... we're not meant to be together."

_God, why was it so hard to say it out? And why is Blaine looking so sad?_

"Yeah, maybe you're right" Blaine whispered, looking away and blinking rapidly. That was so not the answer he expected.

"It's New York, I'm sure you'll find somebody soon" Kurt said and tried to smile. Blaine nodded sadly.

"Yeah, sure."

"I think I should go" Kurt said and stood up but Blaine grabbed his hand immediately.

"No! Please, stay" he pleaded.

"Okay" Kurt said after thinking about it for a minute.

~ o ~

"You look aweful."

Kurt looked up from his work to see Isabelle standing beside him. It was a week after his movie night with Blaine. After they had agreed to be just friends he really enjoyed the night with Blaine. And it turned out that he really liked the pizza with only meat on it. That was the first time he tried it out without vegetables but he didn't even missed them. He realised he had some kind of indigestion because he couldn't eat vegetables anymore and he couldn't drink his morning coffee. All his stomach kept inside was meat, hamburger, pizza and apple juice. And he felt really tired, although he slept more than before.

"Thanks, Isabelle" he said sarcastically and turned back to his work.

"I'm serious, Kurt. Are you sick? Maybe you should visit your doctor" Isabelle said in concern.

"I'm fine" he said and tried to smile. "I'll just rest more this weekend."

"Okay" Isabelle sighed. "Are you ready with the presentation? Everybody is here, we should start."

"Of course" he said and stood up quickly. Suddenly, he felt dizzy again and had to grab his desk to prevent himself from falling back.

"I really don't like this, Kurt. Please, promise me you'll go to your doctor" Isabelle said as she saw Kurt getting pale as a ghost.

"Fine. Can we go now?" he asked and took his things before walking towards the conference room.

The others were all there, looking at him with curiosity. Kurt always got something interesting. He started his presentation about Marc Jabocs' newest collection which he only saw a few days ago, showing pictures. It was hard to concentrate because he felt nauseous. Most of his co-workers were drinking coffee and it gave an aweful smell the small room.

"Can you open the window?" he asked suddenly from one of the men sitting by the window. He stood up, opened the window and Kurt feel the fresh air coming in instantly. "Thank you. So I was thinking about..."

It hit him suddenly. He thought the fresh air was enough to make him better but the need to throw up come out of nowhere. He only had time to slap his hand over his mouth and ran out of the room. Luckily the men's room was only a few steps away, so he reached the toilet just in time.

"Kurt, are you okay?" he heard Isabelle's voice from the door. He wanted to answer but he was too busy with emptying his stomach.

"Should we call an ambulance?" somebody else asked.

"I'm fine" he croaked out and stood up slowly. He went to the sink to wash out his mouth. "Just a bug or something. I'm sorry."

"Go home" Isabelle said quietly.

"But what about..." he started but Isabelle didn't let him finish it.

"We'll be fine without you. Go home, rest and don't come to work unless you feel better" she said seriously. Kurt sighed and shook his head.

"Fine, but if you need me..."

"I'll call you. Go!" Isabelle said urgently.

Kurt walked out of the bathroom, grabbed his things and went down. He decided to walk home, he needed fresh air. He was only halfway home when he walked in front of a fast food restaurant. The door was open and something smelled so good, it made his mouth water instantly.

"I'm sick, I can't eat fast food" he muttered but before he knew it, he was inside the restaurant. He didn't know what he wanted but something smelled delicious, he needed to taste it.

"Hi! Did you choose?" an older woman acroos him asked.

"I... something smells so good but I don't know what it is" he said and the woman laughed.

"Well, that'll be hard" she said.

Kurt looked around. He had to figure out what he wanted. He had luck, the other customer just got his order and as the smell reached him, he knew what he wanted.

"This is it!" he shouted, pointing at the other man's tray. He stopped for a moment, looking at Kurt with wide eyes but then he decided to go away from the man as fast as he can.

"Oh, cheeseburger with bacon!" the employee said as she recognized the burger. Just as she said out what he was going to eat was enough to make Kurt's stomach grumble.

"Yes, that'll be the one" he said and took out money from his wallet. "I don't understand. I never eat fast food but in the last few weeks I can't think of anything else but hamburgers and pizza."

"Aren't you nauseous?" the woman asked, having an idea what Kurt's problem could be.

"I am, I even threw up today in the middle of a presentation" he laughed. "I think I should go to the doctor. I've never been sick so long before."

The employee started laughing.

"Honey, it's not gonna go away anytime soon. You have to survive the first trimester somehow, then it'll get better."

"What?" Kurt asked. He didn't understand what she said.

"You're pregnant, right?" Kurt paled immediately. "My son was just like that when he got pregnant with our first grandsons. He didn't even know he was a carrier. Their surrogate was in the 6th month when he got pregnant with the twins. The first three years were like hell for them, but now the kids are older and..."

"I'm sorry" Kurt interrupted her, backing away. It can't be. He didn't even had sex except... except the night with Blaine. And they didn't use a condom. Crap. "I-I have to go."

He started walking out when the woman called after him.

"You forgot your cheeseburger!"

He went back for the food quickly – he wanted the cheseburger more than he had to hurry into the next drgustore – grabbed it and ran back to the door. When he reached his destination, he was almost hyperventillating. There were so many signs that proved his pregnancy that he almost fainted from the thought of making a pregnancy test. Although he and Blaine made it a few times without protection in high school, he didn't get pregnant and they never talked about the possibility of him being a carrier. Was it even possible to be pregnant after one night? That would be so unfair.

He found the pregnancy tests relatively fast. He looked around and saw ten or maybe more from them. He almost swore, why did they have so many? Wouldn't one type be enough? He started reading the first test but there were two women standing beside him, staring at him oddly, so he grabbed a few types and went to the cashier.

"One or two would be enough" the employee said when she saw eight pregnancy tests thrown in front of her.

"My-my girlfriend wants to be sure" he said quickly. The look on the woman's face told him that she didn't believe he was straight. He didn't want this to become more awkward, so paid for the tests and quickly left the store.

He ran home and his first thing to do was going into the bathroom. He took out one of the sticks and made the test. He knew he had to wait for a few minutes, so he went out because he knew he wouldn't be able to not watch it. He watched the time on his phone and after five minutes he went back into the bathroom to read off the result.

"This can't be true" he muttered, staring down onto the pink plus sign on the stick.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello dear readers! **

**Here is the third chapter with an unexpected person from the past. Enjoy!**

Kurt spent his whole afternoon with drinking apple juice and running into the bathroom to make pregnancy tests. He used all of the sticks because he read that it might show false positive, so he had to be sure. And after making all of the pregnancy tests and having eight positive results, he started to believe he was really pregnant.

"I'm gonna be a dad" he whispered to his reflexion in the mirror. He pulled up his shirt and started study his flat stomach. Soon, it will be huge like he had eaten a whole watermelon in one piece.

He called Isabelle the next morning to let her know he wasn't going to go to work and went to the nearest ob-gyn clinic to make sure he was pregnant. He didn't have an appointment, so he had to wait till one of the doctors could check him. A nurse took blood sample from him and now he was sitting in the waiting room. There were pregnant women everywhere he looked. They were happy, stroking their bellies and changing loving looks with their husbands. Kurt felt sick. He didn't even think about telling Blaine about the pregnancy. It'll be hard.

"Kurt Hummel?" the nurse called him and he quickly got to his feet and followed the woman into the examiner room.

"Take off your clothes and take this" she said, handing him a green hospital shirt. He took it up and went to the bed.

"Just lay down and feel comfortable. Doctor Smythe will be here in any minute" the nurse said and walked out. Kurt jumped up from the bed with wide eyes.

"Doctor who?"

But the nurse was already gone. He started pacing in the small room, convincing himself that the surname 'Smythe' wasn't so rare. The last thing he needed into his life right now was Sebastian Smythe.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" he heard the too familiar voice behind him. He turned around slowly, muttering a 'no way' and ready to face Sebastian after all these years.

"Sebastian! I should say that it's good to see you again, but I don't like lieing" he said with gritted teeth. Somebody must hate him up there.

"And what an unlikely place for you, huh?" Sebastian smiled widely, showing his horse teeth.

"Yeah, about that. I'll come back later. It's really not that urgent" Kurt said and walked back to the folding screen to get his clothes.

"Oh, come on, Kurt. I'm not that bad anymore, remember? And I have news about your baby" Sebastian said as he went after Kurt, showing the papers in his hand.

"Is everything okay?" Kurt asked. Yes, he hated Sebastian but he had to know if his baby was fine.

"I have to check it with ultrasound" Sebastian replied, still smiling. This will be so much fun.

"Fine" Kurt sighed and went back to the bed. He sat down hesitantly.

"Lay down and pull up your shirt" Sebastian ordered and started pressing buttons on the ultrasound machine. After spreading ice-cold gel on Kurt's stomach, Sebastian started moving a probe up and down slowly.

"What do you see?" Kurt asked because Sebastian's 'interesting' mutter was frightening.

"Sorry, I never saw male pregnancy before" Sebastian said and continued examining Kurt.

"But what do you see?" Kurt asked impatiently. All he could see was a black splotch in the middle of the screen.

"I see the gestational sac, that's the black thing on the screen. There will be your baby for the next eight month" Sebastian explained. "I don't see the embryo, though. You should be around your fifth week."

"And when will you be able to see it? There's... there's nothing wrong, right?" Kurt asked in concern.

"You should come back next week. We'll make another ultrasound and if we're lucky enough, we'll see more" Sebastian said. Kurt wasn't convinced at all. "The HCG level in your blood was perfect. You don't have to worry."

Kurt nodded slowly. So one week. He can do this.

"Thank you, Sebastian" he said quietly and got up to get dressed again.

"And who's the lucky other dad? Do I know him?" Sebastian asked conversationally.

"It's none of your business" Kurt muttered and got into his tight pants.

"Don't say it's Blaine" Sebastian replied and Kurt sent him a murderous look when he walked back.

"It is. Are you happy?" Kurt asked exasperatedly.

"Wow! I don't believe your silly high school romance lasted so long" Sebastian said, smiling.

"We're not together" Kurt muttered, looking down. It just came out, he hoped Sebastian didn't hear him. But he did.

"It's getting better and better. Tell me the details, Hummel" he smiled. Kurt was close to punch him, so he quickly ripped his papers out of Saebastian's hand and walked out without saying goodbye.

~ o ~

Waiting for a whole week was harder than Kurt thought. He didn't go to work because it was hard to get out of the bed with the constant nausea and tiredness. He didn't tell Isabelle why he needed a few days off, he only told her that he had to rest, but she was happy that he finally took out a few days.

Kurt spent his days with searching informations about the male pregnancies on the internet. Although he never met carriers he found a lot of stories now. Most of them were joyful, the babies were born healthily and the families lived happily. But it wasn't always the case. As he visited various forums, he found couples who lost their babies during the pregnancy. As he read more about miscarriage, he started panicking that it could happen to him, too, so he closed the website fast and decided that he won't read more about the pregnancy until his next appointment.

Blaine tried to call him a few times but he avoided him. He sent Blaine a text that he was busy and he will call him soon and he hoped the man would understand. Kurt didn't want to meet him before the next ultrasound. If everything is okay, he has to tell Blaine anyway. He didn't even think about abortion, he wanted this baby, even if Blaine didn't.

Finally, the week was over and Kurt got up early to get ready for his appointment. He wasn't happy to meet Sebastian again but he didn't find a new doctor in the past days, so he had no other options. He arrived early but he was Sebastian's first patient that day and he didn't have to way too long.

"How is my favourite gay preggo doing?" Sebastian asked as he stepped into the examiner room. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Do you really care?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No" Sebastian sighed and started moving the probe on Kurt's stomach.

"I don't understand why you chose a job like this" Kurt muttered.

"Because I'm well paid and I don't have to do much for it. Now would you shut up for a minute? I try to work here" Sebastian replied, pressing buttons with his free hand.

Kurt turned away from him and watched the screen beside him. The black patch was bigger now than a week earlier and there was something white in it. And in the middle of the white thing, there was a pulsing point.

"What's that?" he asked, unable to lay there in silence.

"The small white patch is your baby" Sebastian said, typing the most important informations for himself. "And I can see the heartbeat now, it's that pulsing point on the screen."

Kurt fixed his eyes on the screen. There was his baby. It was small and absolutely not baby-like, but it was there. He started crying.

"Oh, no, no, no" Sebastian said. "Stop crying! I can't stand it."

"Isn't it beautiful?" Kurt asked, unable to stop his tears. Those damn hormones.

"With your genes in it? I wouldn't say. But if you're lucky enough it won't have your voice" Sebastian said and finished the paperwork, not looking at Kurt who stared at him resentfully.

"Okay, are we done?" Kurt asked and stood up hastily.

"Yes, everything is fine so far but I want to check on you every month. Male pregnancies are more difficult and there's a bigger chance for miscarriage" Sebastian said as he handed Kurt the papers and pictures. Kurt's eyes widened immediately.

"What should I do to prevent it?" he asked.

"Don't smoke, don't drink alcohol and don't run marathons" Sebastian said boredly. He had to answer this questions every time.

"Thank you" Kurt muttered and went to the door.

"And what did Blaine say? Is he happy? I bet he jumped out of his skin when you told him" Sebastian called after him. Kurt pretended like he didn't hear the questions and bolted out of the room.

~ o ~

"I'm pregnant" Kurt whispered and shook his head immediately. "Too short. Remember the night of Quinn and Puck's wedding and the amazing sex we had that night? Well, I started having weird cravings and... No, too much."

He shook his head again, staring into the mirror. He called Blaine when he got home from the clinic and they agreed to meet that evening in the nearby bar. He only had one problem: he had no idea how to tell Blaine about the baby.

"It's really not that simple, right?" he said, stroking his stomach. He knew that the baby was only a quarter of an inch long, but he already loved it. He couldn't wait to have his baby in his arms.

"Let's get ready for the talk with your daddy" he said and stepped to the wardrobe to pick out his clothes.

Twenty minutes later Kurt stepped out of his apartment. He made sure he had the sonograms with him, so he had something to show Blaine. He was so nervous he could hardly lock the door behind him with his shaking hands. When he finally did it, he was already late and had to hurry.

He arrived more than ten minutes late and he rushed into the bar. Blaine was there, sitting at the counter with a glass of wine.

"I'm so sorry" Kurt said and hugged Blaine briefly.

"No problem, I only arrived a few minutes before you" Blaine smiled. "Do you want some wine?"

"No!" Kurt said a little too quickly. "I mean, no, thank you. I'll just get some apple juice for myself."

He wanted to order his drink but Blaine was faster. He smiled again as he handed Kurt his drink.

"Thank you" Kurt said as he took the glass into his hand.

"We should find a table, it's more comfortable" Blaine suggested.

They only had to take a few steps to the next free table. Kurt sat down, Blaine following him, sitting down right next to him. Kurt pulled back a little to have more distance between them.

"So, you wanted to talk about something" Blaine said and tried to hide his disappointment.

"Yeah. I... I have to tell you something. Something really important" Kurt started, his practiced speech completely forgotten.

"Okay. What is it?" Blaine asked with a smile.

Kurt took a deep breath. Then another. And another. It was so hard to begin.

"Come on, Kurt. You can tell me everything. I'm here for you" Blaine said. Kurt took another deep breath and finally started speaking.

"Do you remember that night in Lima?" he asked and he knew instantly that it was a bad start as Blaine's smile widened. "I... I started feeling bad after that... Okay, it's not important. What I wanted to tell you i-is I'mpregnant" he finished quickly. Blaine looked at him in confusion.

"I don't understand" he said.

"I'm pregnant" Kurt said quietly. He looked into Blaine's comically round eyes and waited.

Silence.

"And the baby is yours" he added quickly.

Silence.

"Blaine, please, say something" he pleaded.

Silence.

"Blaine, I'm freaking out here!"

Blaine blinked and looked into Kurt's eyes.

"I... are you sure?" he asked. He didn't know what to say.

"Yes" Kurt sighed and took out the sonogram pictures. "I went to the doctor. The baby is completely healthy."

Blaine took the pictures from Kurt and watched the little white patch on it.

"Please, say something" Kurt whispered.

Blaine stared down at the picture for a long moment, not sure what to say. It was like a nightmare.

"How is it possible?" he asked finally.

"I'm a carrier. I didn't know, not until my first visit in the clinic" Kurt answered.

"How long do you know? I mean, about the baby" Blaine asked, biting his lip.

"For about a week. I made a few pregnancy tests because I wasn't feeling well and then I went to the doctor but he didn't see anything, so I had to go back today..."

Blaine cut in suddenly.

"So you've known about it for a week and you didn't say anything to me?" he asked angrily.

"I wanted to make sure the baby was fine before talking to you" Kurt answered honestly. He didn't know why Blaine was acting like this. Of course he understood that the other man was dumbfounded but he didn't force him to help him raise the child.

Blaine remained silent, biting his lip again.

"I think we should decide together what to do with it" he said finally. "You should have called me days ago and not avoid my calls."

"Blaine, I'm really sorry..." Kurt started but Blaine didn't let him finish the sentence.

"It's not so simple! It's my life, too" he almost shouted, causing the other customers to look into their way.

"Blaine, calm down" Kurt hissed. The man took a deep breath and when he spoke up again, his voice was softer.

"Okay. Let's see this realistically. We're not together, we don't live together, we didn't plan this baby and we don't want it. I think you should get an abortion."

Kurt almost burst out into tears. That was the last thing he expected.

"You're wrong. I want this baby. We never planned it but I'm not able to do something like this. I'll keep this baby whether you want it or not. I just wanted to know your opinion and I think I get it."

Kurt jumped up from the table and started walkig towards the door.

"Kurt! Kurt, come back! We have to talk about this!" he heard Blaine's voice but didn't listen to it.

He slammed the door behind him and turned right, walking quickly away from the bar and Blaine, with tears falling freely from his eyes.

**Please, don't hate me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone!**

**Here's another chapter, now I'm gonna take a break and spend a few days with my family. Happy Easter!**

**I know I'm really cruel sometimes, but Blaine is not a bad guy, he just said the wrong words. And now he's suffering.**

Kurt felt really badly in the next few days. After his talk with Blaine he walked for hours in the night before returning home and he cried himself into sleep. He thought it'll be better with time but it just got worse. He decided to go back to work, so he had less time to think about the baby.

Blaine tried to call him a million times but he never answered his calls and avoided the text messages, too. Blaine wrote that he was sorry and he wanted to talk to Kurt but the man was still angry with him. He couldn't believe Blaine said those cruel things.

He was sitting in his office, trying to come up with a good idea for his next article when his phone beeped again. He sighed, knowing very well who the text was from.

_Please, forgive me._

He sighed again and deleted the message Blaine sent him and turned back to work. It was hard to concentrate with his memories from that night coming back into his head, so he decided to take a break and get himself a cheeseburger. All he was able to eat in the last days was cheeseburger. He knew it wasn't good, it wasn't healthy, but his baby wouldn't let him eat anything else.

When he went back to work almost an hour later, there was a bouquet of roses on his desk. He read the card and shook his head. Of course it was from Blaine. It was like after their first break-up. He got flowers and dozens of texts but it didn't make anything better. He tore up the card and threw it into the litter bin, wishing that he could just so easily get rid of his feelings, too.

~ o ~

"Man, you look like crap. What happened?" Sam asked as he stepped into Blaine's apartment that evening. Blaine called him the previous day, asking him to go over.

Blaine sighed and shook his head. He knew he had to talk about what had happened, that's why he called Sam but he wasn't ready. He made the biggest mistake of his life a few days ago, when he told Kurt that he should get an abortion. He regretted his words in the moment he said them but it was already too late. He tried to call the other man, sent him texts and flowers, but Kurt wouldn't talk to him. And he was right.

"Just sit down, I'll tell you everything. Do you want a beer?" Blaine asked tiredly. Sam nodded, so he went into the kitchen to get them beer from the fridge, then he walked back into the living room, handing a beer to Sam.

"Okay. So tell me, what happened?" Sam asked again. He only saw Blaine in this state twice, just after his break-ups with Kurt.

"I made a huge mistake and I don't know how to make it good" Blaine answered.

"I'll help you, just tell me the details" Sam said.

Blaine took a deep breath and he started talking. He told Sam everything from the beginning. He told him about the wedding's day, about the last weeks with Kurt in his life again and about the horrible night only days ago. And he told him what he had said to Kurt. When he finished what he had to say, Sam remained silent for minutes.

"I know I'm an asshole but please, say something" Blaine pleaded, his memories with Kurt in the bar coming back again.

"I don't know what to say, dude. How could you be so cruel to him? It's your child, too" Sam answered, not looking at Blaine.

"I know and I'm really sorry. I want to make it better but Kurt woouldn't talk to me. You have to help me" Blaine said and wipped his tearful eyes. Sam looked up finally.

"Do you know where he lives? Maybe you could go there and apologise. I don't know if Kurt will forgive you but you have to try."

Blaine nodded, considering Sam's words.

"I don't know exactly where he lives but... but he still works at Vogue! I could go there and..."

Sam cut in suddenly.

"I don't think it's a good idea. What if he didn't tell his boss about the pregnancy? You can't cause more trouble."

"But what can I do then?" Blaine asked desperately.

"What if I visit him tomorrow and ask him to have lunch with me? Then we can go somewhere and you join us" Sam said after thinking about their possibilities.

"Yes! That would be really great" Blaine said, finally showing happiness. He could make it. He just had to have a chance to talk to Kurt personally and make everything better.

~ o ~

Sam went to talk to Kurt the next morning. He and Blaine decided to meet in one of Kurt's favourite restaurants – Blaine hoped Kurt still loved the place – and that Sam will send him a text when they're on their way.

Sam reached the floor where Kurt's room was and quickly accosted a nice woman who helped him find the man.

"Hey, Kurt" Sam said as he stopped at the door. Kurt looked up from his work and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Sam? What are you doing here?" he asked and stood up to greet the man.

"Well, I stay in the city for a few days and I thought it would be great to meet you" Sam answered. Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Wow. I never expected you to come and visit me" he said. Sam was Blaine's best friend, they even lived in the same apartment for a few months but they didn't meet in the past few years.

"Yeah. I just... I thought that we should go out for lunch. You know, we never had the opportunity to get to know each other" Sam smiled. Kurt glared at him for a long moment.

"Sam, we went to the same school for two years. And then you lived in our apartment, remember?" Kurt asked. Sam looked confused.

"Did we really... Oh, yeah! But, you know, I was busy then. But I'm here now! So do you want to have lunch with me and tell me what happened in these years?" Sam asked and he really hoped that Kurt would say yes because he was out of explanations.

"Yes. Why not? I need a break. I'll just grab my jacket, okay?" Kurt asked and went back for his jacket. Sam waited for him at the door and quickly sent a text for Blaine to let him know everything was fine.

"Ready?" Sam asked, putting the phone back into his pocket.

"Yes" Kurt nodded.

Persuading Kurt to go to the restaurant Blaine chose was harder then Sam thought. The man didn't want to go far from his workplace and Sam didn't have a good reason why they had to choose that restaurant when there were plenty of them a short way off. He told Kurt a lie about his fear from unfamiliar places and luckily, the man believed him. When they reached the place, it was past noon and the restaurant was full but they could find a free table. They sat down and ordered their drinks.

"So what are you doing here?" Kurt asked.

Sam looked up in alarm, completely forgetting everything but Blaine's request, and almost told Kurt everything Blaine had planned.

"I... what do you mean?" he asked.

"Why are you in New York? I thought you hate being here" Kurt answered.

Sam sighed.

"You know... I just needed some change. So I came here to visit my old friends" he said.

"Did you talk to Blaine?" Kurt asked. Something wasn't right with this visit and he had an idea what.

"Uhm... Yes?" Sam said hesitantly.

"Did he ask you to come and talk to me?" Kurt asked and when Sam didn't answer, just looked away, he got really angry. "I can't believe you..."

"Yes, I was the one who asked him to help me." Kurt looked up to see Blaine stepping to their table. "But it's my fault, not Sam's. He just wanted to help."

Kurt jumped up.

"And you thought I'll talk to you if you ask Sam to bring me here?" Kurt almost shouted.

"I think I should leave. I have to... be somewhere else" Sam murmured and left quickly. He couldn't help more and didn't want to be involved in this fight.

"We have to talk about this, Kurt" Blaine answered, trying to stay calm.

"No. You made it clear you don't want the baby" Kurt replied, grabbing his jacket and ready to leave. Blaine grabbed his arm.

"I want this baby, okay? I know I said something I shouldn't have and I'm really sorry. You have to believe me" Blaine said desperately. Kurt shook his head and tried to free his arm from Blaine's grip.

"Let me go" Kurt hissed.

"Please, let's just sit down and talk about it" Blaine pleaded.

"No" Kurt answered and finally freed his arm. He left the restraurant fast with Blaine following him.

"How can I make it right?" Blaine asked as he tried to catch up to Kurt.

"You had a chance and you screwed it up" Kurt yelled. He took other two steps when he felt a sudden pain in his stomach and he had to stop.

"What's wrong?" Blaine rushed to his side.

"I... I don't know" Kurt groaned. "It hurts."

"Kurt... you're bleeding" Blaine whispered, watching the bloodmark on Kurt's pants.

"No... please, no..." Kurt said, feeling the tears in his eyes as he stared down at his bloody pants.

~ o ~

Kurt almost started biting his nails, he was so nervous. They were in the clinic, waiting for Sebastian or somebody else to finally say something. Blaine stayed at his side but he didn't care. All he wanted to know was if his baby was fine. But he had a bad feeling. He knew bleeding during the pregnancy always meant something bad and he didn't want to lose his baby.

"It's gonna be okay" Blaine said quietly, squeezing Kurt's hand.

"Maybe you're lucky and it's a miscarriage" Kurt whispered, looking down. "Then your problem'll be solved."

Blaine sighed and let go of Kurt's hand.

"Could you just stop? I didn't think it seriously. I didn't think at all" Blaine said. "I just... I freaked out, okay? I work with children every day, I see how bad they can be."

"You work with teenagers" Kurt pointed out.

"I know but babies aren't better. They cry and eat and cry and shit and cry..."

Kurt sighed and cut in because he couldn't hear more.

"I know what a baby is like. I know it'll be hard at the beginning but it's our child you're talking about" he said. Blaine took his hand again.

"You're right. And I'll take it better, I swear, I just need some time to get accustomed to the situation" Blaine told him. Kurt shook his head slowly.

"If there's still a baby, you don't have to help me. I can raise it alone. I don't need your help" he said.

It was Blaine's turn to shake his head.

"I want to. I think we would be great parents" Blaine smiled, remembering the days they had planned to start a family together. "Do you remember when we talked about children earlier?"

Kurt smiled slighty.

"Oh, yes. We even agreed how to name our celebrity child. God, Fettuccine Alfredo?"

Blaine laughed.

"Okay, it's weird but I really liked it. The little Feta" he said, remembering how crazy ideas they had when they were younger.

"We won't name our child Fettuccine Alfredo" Kurt said with a smile but he saddened almost immediately as he thought about the situation they were in. "If we'll have the chance to name it at all."

"Hey, it's still here, I know" Blaine told him and squeezed Kurt's hand.

Blaine was ready to pull Kurt into a comforting hug when the door opened and Sebastian stepped into the room.

"Sebastian? What are you doing here?" Blaine asked in surprise.

"Not now, Blaine" Kurt said quickly and turned to Sebastian. "Is... is the baby fine? Is it still here?" he asked, his hand resting on his stomach.

Sebastian nodded and Kurt let out a shaky breath. His baby was alive.

"The baby is fine for now, but you have a haematoma, that caused the bleeding" Sebastian answered seriously. Kurt frowned.

"What do you mean for now?" he asked.

"The heamatoma is still there and there's a chance it'll cause miscarriage. All we can do now is waiting. I want you to come in every week to see if anything changed. If we're lucky it'll be reducing and maybe go away completely" Sebastian answered and it wasn't reassuring at all.

"What are the chances of having a miscarriage?" Blaine asked quietly and Kurt looked at him desperately. He wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"I would say fifty percent for the miscarriage but for the healty pregnancy, too. You have to hope it'll be fine" Sebastian said and for the first time in their acquaintance he seemed to be really worried about something.

"What should I do? Is-is there a medicine or something?" Kurt asked. He would do everything to keep this baby, he couldn't lose it.

"I'll prescribe you a medicine but I can't guarantee it'll help. I suggest you bed rest, too, and take it really seriously. You're only allowed to get up if you have to use the bathroom. Otherwise you have to stay in bed" Sebastian said and Kurt paled. He lived alone and had to work, how'll he be able to stay in bed?

"I... I'll do everything I can but I live alone, I don't have any help, so I don't know how I can keep the bed rest" he answered.

"I'll help" Blaine volunteered immediately.

"How? We don't live together and you have to work" Kurt said.

"I'll just ask for a few weeks off" Blaine answered as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Blaine, you can't..." Kurt started but Sebastian cut in.

"Enough! You can discuss it later but I have to remind you that I'm working now, I don't have time for your personal life" he said and handed Kurt a paper and some sonogram pictures. "Come back next Wednesday, we'll check on the embryo again. And don't forget bed rest" he said and left the room before he got more from the Blaine&amp;Kurt bullshit.

"You think we can leave now?" Blaine asked and Kurt shrugged.

"I think" he said and got up from the bed.

Blaine helped him to get up as if he was death-sick and brought Kurt his clothes from the chair.

"Blaine, I'm not sick, I can make it alone" Kurt said and started pulling up his pants.

"You heard Sebastian, you need help" Blaine replied and handed Kurt his shirt. Kurt sighed.

"But not with dressing up" he denoted.

"Can we talk about this when we get you home safely?" Blaine asked and helped Kurt get his jacket and bag in spite of the man's protest.

"Fine" Kurt sighed. He was tired and really hungry, he didn't want to argue in the middle of the clinic right now. He wanted a shower and a cheeseburger, and a nap would be great, too. So he didn't say more as he let Blaine to lead him out of the room.

~ o ~

"Look, this woman wrote her heamatoma disappeared in two weeks and she had a healthy pregnancy" Kurt said as he showed Blaine the screen. They were back in Kurt's apartment, still arguing. Kurt didn't want Blaine there, he said he can manage everything alone but Blaine wanted to stay there with him to help.

"Yes, but she had her husband to help her. And look the next, she had to stay in bed until her 36th week and then she gave birth after two days. We don't want that" Blaine replied.

Kurt groaned and sat up. He already hated staying in bed.

"Look, I'm not sure I would be comfortable with you staying here" he said, not looking into Blaine's eyes. He didn't forgive Blaine for what he had said in the bar but he didn't want to hurt him. He just wanted to keep distance for awhile and if things work out, they can take a step forward.

"Then what do you want to do?" Blaine asked. "You have to stay in bed. You can't go out to do the shopping, you can't go to work, you can't even clean up."

"I'll call somebody" Kurt said.

"Who?" Blaine asked immediately.

"Dad, for example" Kurt said after thinking about it. He didn't really have friends to help him but he wasn't going to tell Blaine.

"And how do you want to work it out? You move back to Lima? Because I'm sure your dad can't leave the shop for months or even weeks" Blaine pointed out.

Kurt rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Then I'll ask somebody else" he said.

"Why don't you want me to help you?" Blaine asked.

"Because I'm still mad at you!" Kurt shouted suddenly. Blaine looked down guiltily.

"I already told you I'm sorry. I really am. Please, just let me show you I'm serious" Blaine pleaded. "Let's just try out if we can do this together for a few days and-and if you still don't want me here, I'll leave you alone. I promise."

Kurt stared into Blaine's eyes for minutes, thinking about the proposition. He really needed help and Blaine was willing to give it to him. And probably it was his only possibility if he didn't want to hire somebody.

"Okay" he said finally. Blaine's eyes lit up instantly. "But I have a few conditions."

Blaine looked surprised.

"Okay... and what would they be?" he asked.

"You have to sleep on the couch."

"Deal."

"You don't have to miss from work, I'll be fine for a few hours alone."

"I'll call you to check on you, but deal."

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"And the most important: we're only friends. We won't have sex again."

Blaine started laughing. Kurt raised an eyebrow because he didn't know what Blaine found so funny.

"Okay. Although I have to remind you that one, I wasn't the one who lured the other into that bed, and two, I'm pretty sure you're not allowed to have sex anyway" Blaine said, making Kurt blush.

"That-that wasn't my fault. I was lonely, we had a few drinks, and I didn't have to force you either" Kurt muttered, looking away. Blaine supressed a smile and got up from the bed.

"Okay, let's talk about something more important. I'm hungry and I'm pretty sure you are, too. So what do you want for dinner? I'll just go home for a few things, I can grab something on the way back." he explained.

Kurt didn't have to think about it.

"Cheeseburger" he said before Blaine could finish his sentence. "I really need a cheeseburger right now."

"Fine" Blaine smiled and grabbed his wallet on the way towards the door.

When he left, Kurt lay down and stared up to the ceiling, thinking. This situation's going to be interesting. And he wasn't sure if he was happy with it or not.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

**I won't be able to update for awhile because I get injections into my eye and the next one is tomorrow. Don't worry, I won't disappear, just need some time to regenerate.**

When Blaine woke up the next morning, he didn't know where he was first. He thought he fell asleep on his couch but then he looked around and didn't realise the place with his sleepy eyes. He blinked and turned to his side, groaning as he felt his whole body aching because of the discomfort of the night spent on the couch.

He stood up slowly, stretched himself and finally remembered that he was in Kurt's apartment. Although he didn't know why he was there until he heard noises coming from the bathroom. He finally remembered the previous day, that Kurt had a heamatoma and that their baby was in danger because of it. He ran into the bathroom. He opened the door without knocking and found Kurt on the ground, kneeling in front of the toilet.

"What's wrong? Is it the baby?" he asked in concern and stepped to Kurt.

"Go away" Kurt groaned and turned back to the toilet to get rid of the rest of his breakfast.

"Kurt, I want to help you, please, just let me know what's wrong" Blaine pleaded. He saw that Kurt was in a bad state and he almost ran out to call Sebastian.

"Morning sickness" Kurt said and emptied his stomach again. "I can't even remember eating these things."

Blaine tried to supress a laugh but he couldn't. Kurt heard it and turned to him angrily.

"You think it's funny? I can't eat anything without throwing up and it's not just in the morning, I'm nauseous every fucking hour of the day. I don't know why they named it morning sickness, I think all-day sickness would be a better name for it" he said and leaned his head down on the cold edge of the toilet.

"It'll go away... someday" Blaine said uncertainly because he didn't know how long the morning sickness lasted.

"Yeah, of course. You don't know anything. You're not the one who has to go through this" Kurt muttered and stood up shakily. Blaine was right there in a second to help him.

"I know. But I'll be here to help you. Always" Blaine said calmly. He helped Kurt to the sink, so he could wash his teeth.

"Thank you" Kurt said when he finished. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to hurt you."

"I know. Hormones. Better get used to them, right?" Blaine said and smiled when he finally saw Kurt's lips twitching up a little.

~ o ~

"Okay, guys, you were great. Let's see the next song. Peter, I think your tone is perfect for it. Would you sing it for us?" Blaine asked. He was in the school, it was his second class that day. He was really excited because he wanted to sing his favourite Katy Perry song with the class. Actually, they weren't so eager to sing it.

"No" the boy said and dropped the note.

"Why not?" Blaine asked in confusion. He knew it was hard to find something these teenagers would be willing to sing but this song was fantastic.

"Because it sucks" Peter replied. Blaine sighed. He hated when the kids were unrespectful.

"Well, as I see I'm the teacher and you're the student, so it's my job to decide what song we'll sing. Let's get it started" he said and went to the piano. The boy jumped up.

"I won't sing this shit. I'm not a damn fag like you" he said. Suddenly, the whole class fell silent, only a few boys were smiling in the back rows. Blaine sighed and took a few deep breaths before he could say something he would regret later.

"I want you to meet me at the principal's office after class. You should learn some respect. And now get out" he said quietly. The boy glared at him for a long moment, but then he collected his things and left the room. Blaine turned back to the students and tried to smile . "Okay, so we still have the solo. Who wants it?"

~ o ~

Kurt held his phone in his hand nervously. Isabelle had called him the previous day a few times, perhaps she wanted to know where he was. He had to call her to let her know what had happened but he was afraid of what she would say.

"Come on, Kurt, it's just a phone call" he muttered and held his finger over Isabelle's name. He just had to press the button. It's so simple.

Suddenly, his phone started ringing and he almost dropped it in surprise. He saw the name on the screen and sighed. It was just Blaine. For the second time since morning.

"Hey, Blaine. We're fine" he said because he knew why Blaine called him.

"Hey" Blaine said tiredly. "I just wanted to check on you. So no pain? No bleeding?"

"No" Kurt smiled.

"That's... that's good. Then I go back to work" Blaine said. Kurt could hear something was wrong with him.

"What happened?" he asked. He could hear Blaine sigh on the other end.

"I just have a bad day, but nothing serious. I'll call you when I go home, okay?"

"Okay" Kurt said and Blaine disconnected the call before he could ask more.

He stared down at his phone again and after a minute hesitation, he called Isabelle. She picked up after the first ring.

"Kurt, where are you? I called you a million times!" she asked worriedly.

"I know and I'm really sorry" he started. Then he took a deep breath and continued. "I had to go to the hospital yesterday and I couldn't call you."

"Oh, my God! What happened?" Isabelle asked and Kurt had to smile. She was like his fairy godmother since the day he started working with her and he really liked her.

"I just... I have to tell you something" he said and inhaled deeply before speaking again. "I-I'm pregnant."

He waited for Isabelle's answer but she didn't respond for a few long seconds.

"Wow! That's really good news" she said finally.

"Yeah, I'm really happy. But I have a heamatoma and my doctor said I have to stay in bed until it goes away."

He heard Isabelle sigh.

"Just be careful, okay? Your baby is the most important right now. How long do you have to stay at home?" Isabelle asked.

"I'm not sure. Maybe a few weeks. But I can do my job from home, don't worry" he answered hastily because he didn't want somebody take over his projects.

"Kurt, you have to rest now. We can manage it without you for a few weeks. And if you can't come back, I'll just hire somebody" Isabelle said. Kurt bit his lip nervously, he really didn't want somebody else to do his job.

"I'll call you when I'll know more, okay? Just... don't give somebody else my project. I'll do it" he said.

"I promise you, I won't give it anybody else until you come back or we know you have to stay home longer. Okay?" she asked. Kurt closed his eyes.

"Okay" he agreed quietly.

~ o ~

Blaine slammed the principal's door behind him angrily. He just got out from the meeting with him where he told him what Peter had done in his class. But of course the principal did nothing, only sent Blaine home to cool down.

It wasn't the first time in his life somebody insulted him because he was gay and nobody seemed to care. He hoped New York wasn't like Ohio, but it looked like he was wrong. The kids here called him names behind his back and talked back in the class. And he couldn't do anything.

He started walking back to Kurt's apartment but he was only halfway there when he realised he couldn't face Kurt in this state. So he chose another street. He was walking for maybe 20 or 30 minutes when he saw a small pub and decided to go inside. He went to the counter and sat down.

"A whisky and a beer, please" he ordered and after he got his drinks, he looked around for a free table. He sat down and drank his whisky fast and washed it down with beer.

He was still angry because of the scene in the school. He couldn't belive something like that could happen in the 21th century.

And then, there was Kurt. The pregnant Kurt, who carried his baby. It made him even more frustrated. He said to Kurt that he wanted the baby, that he wanted to help him, but if he wanted to be perfectly honest with himself, he wasn't really sure what he wanted.

He knew his responsibility was to take care of Kurt and his baby, just like his father did when his mother got pregnant with Cooper. They weren't married then, they were only together for months, but his father asked his mother to marry him and they raised their children together. He had to do something similar. He had to let Kurt know that anything could happen, he'll be there with him.

But he still wasn't sure if he wanted to be a father. It was all so scary. In a few month, the baby'll be born and they have to raise their son or daughter. It'll make him tied down for the next 20 years or so. And he didn't want that. He wanted to be free now, that he was finally back in the city of his dreams. But he couldn't tell that Kurt because he was sure the man would send him away, and he would never see him again. It would kill him. He still loved Kurt and being so close to him after so many years was the best thing that happened to him in a long time.

"Isn't it too early for such things?" somebody asked beside him and he saw a young man standing at his table.

"I had a bad day" he answered and turned back to his beer. The man didn't go away, he sat down across him.

"Let me help you" the man said. "I'm Elliot, by the way."

"I really don't need help" Blaine murmured, not looking up. He wanted to be alone.

"I can see. Do you want another drink?" Elliot asked. Blaine sighed.

"No, thank you."

"Let me guess... you had a fight with your boyfriend" Elliot said and didn't seem to see that Blaine didn't want him there.

"No, it's something else" Blaine replied. Maybe speaking with somebody wouldn't be so bad at all.

"Work?" Elliot asked. Blaine looked up to meet his eyes.

"It's... complicated" he said and sighed. "Sometimes life is so hard."

"I know" Elliot said happily. "But it has to be that way. Otherwise it would be too boring."

Blaine laughed. Maybe Elliot was right.

"What's your name?" the man asked.

"Blaine."

"Okay, Blaine. I have to work now but I think we should come back later and continue this talk" Elliot said. Blaine almost said yes, because it would be really great to have some fun, but he remembered where he had to be in the evening.

"I'm sorry but I can't" he answered.

"You have a boyfriend?" Elliot asked. Blaine shook his head. "Then why not?"

"Let's just say my life is too complicated right now. Maybe next time" Blaine said and finished his drink. It was time to go back to Kurt.

~ o ~

Blaine stepped into the apartment and went to the bedroom to find Kurt. To his surprise, the bed was empty.

"Kurt?" he asked and went back into the living room.

He peeked into the bathroom but he didn't see Kurt there, so he went into the kitchen. He was standing at the table, working on something. Blaine got angry again. Maybe it was just because his day at the school but seeing that Kurt didn't stay in the bed, although Sebastian said he had to if he wanted to keep the baby, made him angry again.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he stepped to Kurt. The man startled because he didn't hear Blaine coming home.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you" Kurt said and turned back to his work.

"You know you shouldn't get out of the bed" Blaine almost yelled. Kurt looked up again.

"I was hungry..." he started but Blaine cut in.

"Then you should have called me or ordered something. You have to be more careful!" Blaine yelled this time.

"I tried to call you, okay? But you didn't answer my calls" Kurt said. He was really hurt, he didn't expect Blaine to come home like this.

Blaine pulled out his phone and checked his calls. Kurt really called him in the last hour three times. He felt really bad and suddenly didn't know what to say.

"Why are you acting like this? Did something happen?" Kurt asked and turned away from him.

"I-I'm sorry. I had a bad day" Blaine said.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kurt asked and finally finished his sandwich. He was so hungry. Blaine looked down to see what he was going to eat and his eyes widened.

"You really want to eat this?" he asked back. Kurt nodded happily.

"Yes, it's really good. Do you want some?" Kurt asked and offered him one of the sandwiches.

"Is this what I think it is?" he groaned out.

"Peanut butter and pickles on white bread. It's delicious" Kurt said happily and bit into his sandwich. Blaine's jaw fell to the floor.

"Are you serious?" he asked and watched Kurt take another bite.

"Of course" Kurt answered when he swallowed the food. "Why?"

"Kurt, it's disgusting" Blaine said and turned away, so he couldn't see the food on Kurt's plate.

"It's not" Kurt replied.

"It is" Blaine said.

"Okay. I'll take this back into the bedroom and you can order yourself something" Kurt sighed. He took his plate and walked back into his bedroom, Blaine looking after him dumbfoundedly.

~ o ~

Few days passed and the next Wednesday, they were sitting in the waiting room of the clinic, ready to find out if their baby was fine.

"It has to be fine, right?" Kurt asked, drumming on his thighs with his hands, unable to sit still. "I have all the pregnancy symptoms and there was no bleeding in the last days. It has to be fine."

Blaine sighed and took Kurt's hand into his.

"Of course it's gonna be fine. The baby is strong, don't worry" Blaine said and looked around. It was time for Sebastian to arrive.

"Of course I worry about it" Kurt said, putting his free hand on his stomach. "I love this baby and don't want to lose it."

Blaine was saved from the responding as a nurse stepped out from the examining room and called Kurt. They stood up and went inside.

"Stay here" Kurt said and left to change clothes. When he was ready, he stepped to the bed and lied down. Sebastian arrived within a minute.

"Hi" he greeted them, not looking up from the papers in his hands. "So you had no bleeding or pain in the last days? Did you stay in bed?"

"I stayed in bed as you told me and the bleeding stopped after a few hours" Kurt responded.

"Good. Let's see what we have here" Sebastian said and started examining the baby with ultrasound.

"Blaine, come here" Kurt whispered to Blaine who stood in the corner awkwardly. He stepped to the bed hesitantly and looked at the screen. The baby was there and it looked more baby-like then the last time they saw it.

"I have good news" Sebastian said. "The baby is perfectly fine. The haematoma is still there but it's smaller. Hopefully it'll reduce more until your next appointment. Just stay in bed and call if something changes. Okay?"

Kurt nodded happily.

"So next Wednesday?" he asked.

"Yes. Around 10" Sebastian answered and left the room when Kurt didn't have more questions.

Kurt changed back quickly and took Blaine's hand when they left the room. He was so happy that their baby was fine that he didn't notice how silent Blaine was.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hah, it's really late but I finally finished this one and I didn't want to make you wait for another day.**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing, you make me really happy (and type faster:)).**

"Are you sure you won't need me?" Blaine asked one day as they were cleaning up the apartment. Well, Blaine made it, Kurt just instructed him from his place on the couch.

It was Thursday, only one day before Kurt's dad came to visit his son and Blaine left for the holidays to visit his own family in Ohio. Since it became almost 100 percent sure that they won't lose their baby, they decided it was time to inform their families about it.

"Yes. My dad will help me" Kurt said and watched as Blaine mopped up in the living room. "Besides, your parents expect you to show up at that party."

Blaine hummed unhappily. The last thing he needed was that damn party.

"What if your dad will be angry and leave you here alone? You still need bed rest" Blaine said, hoping he could come up with something so he don't have to go home.

"He won't" Kurt replied. "You know him, he's not like that. Yeah, he'll be disappointed and maybe angry, too, but he wouldn't leave me here alone in this state."

"But I should be here when you tell him, right? You know... giving you support and-and promise him that I won't leave you and I'll help you with the baby and..."

Kurt waved him down.

"I need to talk to him alone. This is the best for all of us" Kurt said. He knew very well that Blaine would do everything if it meant he didn't have to go home.

"Fine" Blaine sighed and finished his work. Then he went back to the couch and flopped down beside Kurt, grabbing his phone. "What do you want for your last dinner?"

Kurt laughed.

"He won't kill me" he said, still smiling. "Uhm, I don't know. Maybe..."

"Cheeseburger" Blaine finished for him. "Got it."

Kurt smiled.

"You always know what I want" he said and Blaine laughed.

"It's not that hard. You always want cheeseburger."

"Not always!" Kurt protested.

"Okay. Sometimes you want pickles with something absolutely not matching. Better?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah" Kurt said. "Speaking about pickles... Do we have some strawberry jam?"

"Please, don't say you want to eat them together" Blaine said and grimanced.

"Why not? They're delicious" Kurt said and imagined the taste of the pickles and the jam together.

"Okay, let's order before I throw up" Blaine said and called the restaurant quickly, before Kurt could say more about his weird cravings.

~ o ~

Blaine left the next morning. He tried to come up with an excuse so he didn't have to go home but in the end he had to go. Now Kurt was alone in his apartment, waiting for his dad to arrive. He didn't tell him why he couldn't go to the airport and he knew Burt'll ask him the moment he steps into the apartment. Kurt was nervous and he couldn't sit still on the bed, he started pacing. He knew his father'll be sad and disappointed, maybe angry, too. He always taught Kurt to be responsible.

Kurt jumped when the doorbell rang. It was time to face his father. He took a deep breath and walked to the door.

"Hi" Burt greeted him with a wide smile and hugged his son. "It's good to see you, son."

"You too, Dad" Kurt said and pulled away. "Come in!"

Burt nodded and grabbed his suitcase. He stepped into the living room, put down his package and turned back to his son who stayed back to close the door.

"I'm sorry I'm late but it was hard to get a cab" Burt said. Kurt didn't really pay attention, he was so worried about telling his father about the baby.

"Well, you're here now. Do you want something to drink?" Kurt asked, biting his lip.

"I can help myself" Burt said and went into the kitchen, with Kurt following him. "So why couldn't you come to the airport?"

"Dad, can we sit down first?" Kurt asked desperately. He was running out of time and it was harder to breath with every second.

"Okay" Burt nodded.

They went back into the living room and sat down. Burt waited for his son to speak but Kurt looked down and didn't say anything.

"Okay, I'm getting nervous. Is something wrong? You know you can tell me, Kurt" the man said. Kurt looked upand and his eyes met his father's. Then the pregnancy hormones kicked in and he started crying.

"I'm sorry, Dad" he said. Burt was confused and there were dozens of horrible things running through his mind.

"What happened, Kurt? Just tell me, it can't be so bad" he said and sat closer to Kurt to give him comfort.

"I have to tell you something and you'll be angry, and you've every right because I did something I shouldn't have" Kurt said quickly.

"Kurt, you're my son. I won't be angry. But tell me because I'm getting really nervous and you know my heart can't take it" Burt replied.

Kurt took a deep breath and wipped his tears.

"I-I'm pregnant" he said quietly.

Burt stared at him for a few seconds with opened mouth. He didn't know what to say.

"I-I know I made a mistake but the baby's here a-and I love it and I'll keep it" Kurt stuttered.

"What did Jason say?" Burt asked the first thing that came into his mind. He knew his son and his boyfriend broke up long weeks ago but that didn't have to mean they couldn't raise the child together.

But Kurt just cried harder and he knew he said something wrong.

"It's not Jason's" Kurt said.

"What?" Burt shouted in surprise and almost jumped up.

"I know, I know, it just... I had a few really bad weeks, and then at the wedding..."

Kurt sighed and tried to stop his tears.

"Do you know the other father?" Burt asked carefully. He was disappointed, he raised his child to be more careful, but he saw how bad Kurt felt and he couldn't bear it.

"It's Blaine" Kurt said and didn't look into his father's eyes.

"Wait. Blaine? Your ex-fiancé Blaine?" Burt asked. "But I thought you didn't even see him after you broke up!"

Kurt sighed. It was time to tell his father the details.

"I... When I went home last time... We met at the wedding. And... and it just happened" Kurt said quietly.

Burt rubbed his forehead.

"I knew it was only matter of time" he muttered. Kurt frowned.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Come on, you know you can't fool me. You said it was a good decision, that you were too young, but I know you couldn't get over him. You barely dated anyone and then you jumped into a relationship you knew would end badly" Burt answered honestly. Kurt looked down again and bit his lip. His father knew him too well.

"You're right. I tried to assure myself that I made a good decision, that my relationship with Blaine didn't work, but I always had the feeling I made a mistake."

Kurt closed his eyes, thinking back to that horrible evening, when he had told Blaine they should call off the engagement, when Blaine had told him he would never forgive him...

"I think life gave you another chance to start over" Burt said, pulling Kurt back into the present. "Just don't screw up, okay?"

Kurt smiled. His father was the wisest man he knew and he was always right.

"I won't Dad."

~ o ~

" Blaine! Dinner is ready!"

Blaine sighed and closed the book he tried to read. Since he got back from New York, he only came out from his room to use the bathroom. He knew his parents didn't mind. Cooper got home for the holidays, too, and he just kept telling them stories about his new show, so they didn't really miss Blaine. But there was something Blaine had to tell his family. The baby. It was time for them to know about it.

He went down to meet the others in the dining room.

"It was about time" his father muttered from where he was sitting in the farest end of the room. Blaine didn't say anything, just sat down and stared down to his plate.

The others started eating and talking, but Blaine didn't pay attention. All he could think about was the baby and how he should tell his family about it.

"Blaine?"

Blaine looked up with wide eyes. Everybody was staring at him and he didn't know what they were talking about.

"I'm sorry. Did you ask something?" he asked from his mother.

"What's wrong with you, son? You didn't say a single word since you got home and you barely touched your dinner" Pam Anderson said.

Blaine gulped. It was time.

"There's something I have tell you" he sighed.

"And what is it?" his mother asked and reached out to grab her son's hand.

"I... I'm gonna be a father" he said simply.

If he still had been a teenager, he would definitely enjoy the look on his father's face. First he looked like he didn't believe him, staring at Blaine with wide eyes, then he looked angry, and then almost happy.

"I thought you're gay" his father said. He felt relieved that his son found a woman for himself at least.

"I am" Blaine replied, ruining his father's thughts about a normal family.

"You should have waited for a little longer to find a boyfriend first. How could you even find a surrogate as a single man with barely enough work experience and money?" his mother asked.

"I didn't need a surrogate" Blaine replied, his eyes never leaving his father.

"It's a carrier" his mother whispered when she was out of other options. Blaine finally turned away from his father to look at his mother in surprise.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"I met one when I was pregnant with you. We gave birth on the same day" his mother said.

"This is disgusting" Blaine's father spat out.

"John..." Blaine's mother started but the man waved her down.

"No! I tried to accept his... weird behaviour because I thought he'll grow out of it someday, but I can't take more. I don't want him to have a freak with another man!" John Anderson shouted in the end. Blaine jumped up.

"How dare you call my child a freak?" he yelled.

"Blaine, calm down..." his mother said but Blaine didn't even hear her. He stepped to his father and grabbed his shirt roughly.

"I shouldn't have let you transfer to Dalton. You should have stayed in your old school where the other students could teach you the lesson" Blaine's father said and pushed Blaine away.

"What kind of lesson, Dad? How to be straight? Can't you finally understand that this is who I am? I was born this way, you can't change me!" Blaine yelled and stepped closer to his dad again. This time, though, Cooper jumped up from his seat and stepped between the two men.

"You should calm down and then talk about it again" he suggested.

"No. I don't want to talk about it. I don't even want him to stay in my house" John said, looking into Blaine's eyes.

"Fine" Blaine said and stepped back. "I'll go."

His mother stood up quickly and grabbed his arm before Blaine could leave the room.

"Please, don't go" she said and turned around to face her husband. "Blaine's our son, no matter what happens. And I'm happy our sons are here with us, I want to spend the weekend with my whole family. You can't kick him out."

John clentched his fists in anger.

"Then enjoy his company" he said and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

"I'm sorry, Mom" Blaine said when he saw tears appearing in her eyes.

"Don't be, honey. It's not your fault your father is so narrow minded" she said, forcing out a smile. "So I'm gonna be a grandmother?"

"And I'm gonna be an uncle!" Cooper said happily. "I can't wait to teach my nephew my acting techniques."

"We don't know the gender yet. It can be a girl" Blaine pointed out.

"Of course it's a boy! I feel it here deep inside" Cooper said and put his hand over his heart. "Was it good? Because I have an audition for a role in a romantic movie next week. I want it to be... original."

Blaine rolled his eyes.

~ o ~

"Kurt, sit down" Burt said when he stepped into the kitchen to find Kurt working on their dinner. His son told him about his endangered pregnancy and that he had to stay in bed. Cooking dinner was absolutely not something he should do.

"Five more minutes, Dad. I want you to have something healthy" Kurt answered and grimanced as he looked down at the vegetables. He was still sick from them, especially from the broccoli. He checked if they were ready and quickly turned away.

"I can finish it. You taught me how to cook, remember?" Burt said as he took the kitchen spoon from Kurt's hand. The younger man sighed and sat down.

"When will Blaine come back? I want to talk to him before I leave" Burt said and finished his dinner.

"Do you really have to?" Kurt asked. He knew Blaine had a bad weekend and he didn't want him to have a talk with his father when he finally comes back.

"Yes" Burt said firmly. "He's the father of my grandchild after all and I know you're happy with your current relationship but we have to talk about what you'll do after the baby's birth."

Kurt sighed. He so not wanted to talk about it in the presence of his father.

"Just don't scare him away" he said finally.

"I won't. I promise" Burt smiled. "So what do you want for dinner?"

"Oh, I have some pickles and ice cream left, I'll just have that" Kurt said and Burt looked like he was going to be sick.

"You're not serious, right?" he asked.

"Oh, come on, it's not that bad!" Kurt said and shook his head. Why couldn't the others understand that pickles and sweets made a very good pairing?

The Hummels went to bed early after dinner. They watched TV for a while but Kurt was tired from all the worrying and Burt needed a good sleep after the news, too. Kurt fell asleep fast but he woke up a few hours later, feeling that something wasn't right. He wasn't in pain but he couldn't go back to sleep. He got up from the bed and walked into the bathroom in darkness. When he turned on the light in the bathroom and saw his reflexion in the mirror, he almost screamed. He saw dark marks on the front of his pyjama pants and he quickly pulled them down.

"No" he whispered when he found blood all over his legs. "No! Dad! Dad, please, wake up!"

He fell to his knees and felt tears streaming down his face.

"What happened?" Burt asked just a second later, when he rushed into the bathroom.

"We-we have to... to go... hospital... I'm bleeding" Kurt stuttered.

"God" Burt whispered when he saw the blood on Kurt's pants. He knew it could only mean something really bad.

~ o ~

"Are you excited?" Blaine's mother asked.

They moved into the living room after dinner and Blaine told them everything about the baby and Kurt. His mother and Cooper took it surprisingly well. Pam was excited to finally have a grandchild and believed her son and Kurt could raise their son and daughter happily.

"I think I am" Blaine said hesitantly. He knew he could tell his mother about his feelings and he really wanted to. "To be honest, I'm afraid. I don't know how this baby'll change my life. And it's scary that I have to take care of my daughter or son. I'm still so irresponsible sometimes, what if I'll do something wrong?"

His mother laughed.

"Honey, you _will _make things wrong. But it's okay, there's no perfect parent. The first few weeks'll be hard but if you listen to your instincts, it'll be fine. And you can always call me if you need help" Pam reassured his son.

"Thank you, Mom" Blaine said.

He had a few questions but before he could ask her mother, his phone started ringing. He took it out from his pocket and frowned. It was Kurt. But what did he want in the middle of the night?

"Hey, Kurt" he greeted the caller with a smile that faded immediately. "Burt? What's wrong?" He listened to Burt's words and he turned paler and paler with every second. "I'm on my way."

He disconnected the call and jumped up from the couch.

"What's wrong?" Cooper asked when Blaine almost fell over his own bag.

"Kurt's in the hospital" he said and looked around. "Where is my wallet?" He knew he left it somewhere here.

"Calm down, you won't have a flight in the middle of the night" Cooper said and grabbed Blaine's wallet from the table.

"I have to get to him now!" Blaine almost shouted. He shouldn't have left Kurt. He should have been there to help him.

"Okay. I'll take you to the airport" Cooper said and grabbed his keys, too.

"Be careful, boys" their mother said as her sons rushed out of the room.

Blaine almost cried as he got into Cooper's car. Burt only told him that Kurt was bleeding and they're in the hospital. They didn't know if the baby was fine and Blaine knew if Kurt would lose the baby, he would never forgive himself for leaving him alone.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry you had to wait so long (again...). There's always something else I have to do.:)**

Blaine never thought that the flight back to New York could be so long. They drove to the airport and luckily, there was a flight for him, he only needed to wait an hour. But he wasn't in the state to think rationally. He almost started yelling when the employee told him he had to wait and he was nearly led out because of his behaviour, but Cooper stepped in and started flirting with the woman, so they could get the ticket for Blaine.

During the flight, Blaine was sitting nervously and tried to remain calm. The last thing he wanted was causing trouble for himself. He needed to get to Kurt as soon as possible. He tried to call Burt from the airport but the man didn't pick up. He sent a message and let Burt know that he was on his way and hopefully he'll be in New York in a few hours. He promised himself to try and call the man again when he arrives.

In New York, his first thought was calling Burt. He checked his phone but he didn't get any calls, or messages. He bit his lip as he dialed Burt's number. Why couldn't he send a message at least? He knew how worried Blaine was. He waited for minutes but Burt didn't answer his call. He tried again. And again.

"Damn it!" He shouted at his phone. A few other passengers stared at him but he just sent theman angry look and left the airport.

He was able to get a cab fast and he promised the driver a huge amount of money if he drives faster. Luckily, he accepted it and Blaine arrived at his destination half an hour later. He jumped out of the car, threw the money into the passenger's seat and started running towards the building before the driver could say 'goodbye'.

"I'm here to see Kurt Hummel" he said hastily as he reached the receptionist's desk.

"Family?" the receptionist asked doubtfully.

"I'm his husband" Blaine lied easily.

The woman raised an eyebrow but Blaine's desperate eyes were enough for her to believe him.

"Third floor, room 34" she said.

"Thank you" Blaine said and he turned back to run to the elevator. When it didn't come for seconds, he swore and searched for the stairs. He didn't have time for waiting.

He ran up to the third floor and after a little searching, he found Kurt's room. He burst in without knocking.

"Kurt" he whispered as he saw the man lieing in the bed, looking out through the window as his father held his hand. Blaine could see tears in his eyes and he stopped suddenly. It couldn't be...

Kurt looked up as he heard him coming into the room and almost jumped out of the bed.

"Blaine..."

He reached out with his free hand and Blaine jumped to him and took it.

"Please, don't say it..." Blaine's voice was shaking so hard that he couldn't continue. He squeezed Kurt's hand and slipped his free hand behind the man's back to pull him closer.

"It's okay, Blaine" Kurt said. "The baby's fine. It's very strong, still here."

Blaine almost started crying. He didn't feel so relieved in his whole life.

"God, I thought we lost it" he said and hugged Kurt closer.

"I'll leave you two alone" Burt murmured awkwardly as he watched the two men hugging each other. It was the first time since they arrived that Kurt looked so calm, so peaceful. He didn't need him. Kurt only nodded and Burt left the room, closing the door behind him.

"I know" Kurt said when they were alone. "I was so scared, Blaine. I saw the blood and..."

"Hey, it's okay" Blaine hushed him. "Do you know what caused the bleeding?"

Kurt shook his head.

"Sebastian wasn't sure. The heamatoma is really small, it almost disappeared. Maybe it was because of the worrying" he said.

"You should be more careful, Kurt" Blaine said seriously. "I won't leave you alone from now on. You have to rest for the baby's sake."

Kurt looked down and bit his lip.

"I know and I'm really sorry. It's just... I was so nervous when my dad came to visit and I didn't know what he would say."

"How did he take it?" Blaine asked to keep Kurt's thoughts away from almost losing their baby.

"Pretty well" Kurt smiled. "I mean, he wasn't happy with what we did but I think he's happy to become a grandfather."

"I hope he is, or else I'm in trouble" Blaine laughed.

"He wouldn't hurt you, you know" Kurt replied with a smile.

"Oh, I think he would. I don't think he's a great fan of me. You should have seen his face when I went to talk to him about your sex education back in high school..."

"You did what?" Kurt asked with wide eyes.

"I... Nothing" Blaine said and wished he had just kept his mouth shut.

"I can't believe you talked to my dad about it" Kurt shook his head slowly.

"Can we talk about something else?" Blaine asked desperately. Kurt laughed.

~ o ~

"I can't wait to see the baby again" Kurt said excitedly as they waited for Sebastian to arrive. Kurt wasn't allowed to go home in the next few days but since everything was fine now, it looked like they could finally leave after the ultrasound.

"You mean the little vegetable?" Blaine joked. Last time he saw the baby it was nothing like a human, rather a bean... or a potato.

"It's really baby-like now, you'll see" Kurt said. He saw the baby a few days earlier when they had come in because of the bleeding. And it was beautiful.

"I can't believe you're almost in the end of the first trimester" Blaine muttered. "It's the 10th week, right? Or the 11th? I don't remember exactly."

Kurt glared at him and Blaine had to suppress a smile. He knew very well how far along Kurt was. That night after the wedding was something he'll never forget.

"It's the end of the 10th week" Kurt said finally and he looked a little hurt.

"I know" Blaine smiled. "Did you really think I could forget that night?"

He slowly ran his fingers down the back of Kurt's hand. The other man looked up to meet Blaine's eyes and he slowly moved closer, his lips almost touching Blaine's...

"Good morning, love birds!"

Kurt jumped away from Blaine when Sebastian rushed into the room, and he almost feel down from the bed.

"Did I interrupt something?" Sebastian asked but his wide smile told the others he knew he had.

"No" Kurt muttered and climbed back into the middle of the bed with Blaine's help.

"Of course" Sebastian rolled his eyes.

He turned on the machine and waited for Kurt to lift up his shirt. Then he poured some gel onto the man's stomach and started moving the probe slowly as he stared at the screen.

"It looks like your baby is really strong. It's healthy, the size is good for a 10 weeks pregnancy and the heartbeat is perfect" Sebastian said.

Kurt smiled as he watched their baby on the screen.

"God, I'm so happy that everything is fine" he said. He thought that Blaine would say something but he was silent. Kurt turned to look at him and saw Blaine staring at the screen with awe. "Are you okay?"

Blaine didn't respond. He continued staring at the baby.

"Hey!" Sebastian said loudly and snapped his fingers. Blaine blinked and turned to him in confusion. "Finally, you're back to Earth."

"I'm sorry. Did you say something?" Blaine asked.

"Yes. Your baby's fine. You can go home but you should come back in two weeks for another ultrasound. If there's something wrong, call me" Sebastian said and stood up.

"Can... can we have a picture?" Blaine asked hesitantly.

Sebastian sat back down, pressed a few buttons and printed a few pictures. Then he stood up again and handed them to Blaine.

"Thank you" Blaine said and looked down at the pictures.

"You should still stay in bed for the next two weeks. Then we'll see if the heamatoma disappeared" Sebastian said, now turning towards Kurt. "And no sex for the next two weeks!"

Kurt and Blaine snapped up their head simultaneously and started babbling.

"We're not..."

"We wouldn't..."

Sebastian waved them down and shook his head.

"Of course not" he muttered and left them men alone.

"Are you ready to leave? Because I definitely am" Kurt said and sat up slowly.

It was weird that Blaine wasn't by his side. He always rushed to him to help but now, when Kurt looked at him, he saw him still standing at the same place, staring down at the pictures in his hand.

"Blaine? Is everything okay?" Kurt asked uncertainly. Blaine finally looked up and pocketed the pictures fast before he walked back to the bed to help Kurt.

"Of course" he smiled and helped Kurt to get ready for leaving.

~ o ~

Blaine never felt so happy in his whole life. He started having this feeling when he had gone to the hospital after Kurt. No, that's not true. He had had this feeling first after his fight with his father. And it only became stronger in the past few days. That day in Ohio made him realise that he really wanted this baby, that he could be worried because of the future, but he wanted the baby and wanted to raise it together with Kurt. It was his future and now he was happy with it.

When he saw it again in the hospital, the now human-like little being in Kurt's stomach, he was totally overcome by emotions. He didn't know if he should go closer or hold Kurt's hand or just express how proud of his baby he was, so he remained silent. He decided that he should enjoy the sight and think about everything else later. But when Sebastian turned off the machine, he wanted more. He wanted something to look at every day until their next appointment. He needed a proof that it was real and he won't wake up the next morning without his little family.

When they got back into Kurt's apartment, Blaine went into the bathroom and took out the pictures to look at them again. He never thought he would act like that, but he couldn't help it.

"Blaine, can you come into Kurt's room for a few minutes, please?" Burt asked that evening after dinner. Blaine was sitting in the living room, watching a game – secretly dreaming about the future - , when Burt stepped to him.

"Of course" Blaine jumped up and went into the room.

Kurt was in his bed, as always, reading Vogue and listening to the music. When he saw the others coming into the room, he turned off the music and sat up.

"We have to talk" Burt said. He grabbed the chair from the other side of the room and sat down beside the bed. Kurt made place for Blaine to sit down beside him and when the man took his seat, Burt spoke up again. "I know you haven't talked about it but I think it's time to think about your future."

"What do you mean?" Kurt frowned.

"I mean your baby'll be born in less then seven months and it's time to think about what you'll do with this... situation" Burt sighed.

Kurt watched Blaine from the corner of his eyes and waited for him to start talking. Because Kurt didn't know what they'll do or what Blaine wanted. They agreed that Blaine would stay and help until Kurt needed bed rest but after that... it was undecided.

"You're completely right" Blaine said. "We didn't talk about it earlier but I can promise now that I'll always be here to help with the baby."

Kurt smiled and wanted to thank him but his dad was faster.

"I'm glad you want to be part of the baby's life. To be honest, I didn't expected else from you. But let's speak about the details. Do you want to live together? Will you raise my granchild together or he or she'll stay with the one of you? What'll you tell him, why did you want him or her? Your situation is really complicated now and I want you to think about these questions now, before the baby is born" Burt said.

Silence followed his words and neither of the men could say what they wanted. Of course they had their own ideas but they didn't know what the other wanted.

"I think we have to sit down and talk about it" Blaine said finally, looking down. He already planned to talk to Kurt but with Burt watching them, it was really awkward.

"Yeah. Just the two of us" Kurt said, staring into his father's eyes as he slowly shook his head. Burt got the message.

"I'm going to leave tomorrow morning and let you have some alone time to talk. But I want you to call after that and tell me how you decided" Burt said and stood up. "Now let's talk about more urgent things. Where am I going to sleep tonight?"

This was the first time it was a problem. Kurt's apartment was small, with only one bedroom. Usually, his father took the couch when he was here, or the bed in Kurt's room when Carole came with him and Kurt used the couch. But now it became a problem that he didn't have more beds in his apartment.

"I should go home and come back tomorrow" Blaine said and stood up. It was clear he was the only one who had another place where he could go and he had to.

"Blaine, it's really late. You should stay" Kurt said quietly.

"It's not a problem, I don't live too far, you know. Besides, you don't have another couch" he smiled and turned to leave.

"You can sleep in my bed with me" Kurt blurted out.

Blaine turned around so quickly he almost fell to the ground, staring at Kurt with wide eyes. He knew Burt wouldn't be happy with this solution. And as he looked at the older man, he saw that he was right.

"Come on, nothing will happen" Kurt said to Blaine and his father, too. "We can make a barricade from pillows between us if you want."

Blaine peeked at Burt to see his reaction and relaxed slightly when the man nodded.

"He's right, Blaine. It's too dangerous out there alone" Burt said and turned around to leave the men alone. "It's not like you can get my son pregnant again" he muttered as he stepped out and closed the door behind him.

"Go, get ready" Kurt said and kneeled on the bed. "I'll make the barricade."

Blaine almost said that they don't need it but with Burt in the living room, he had to behave.

"I'll be back in a few minutes" he said and left quickly to go to the bathroom for a quick shower and to get rid of some thoughts what turned up at the idea of sharing the bed with Kurt.

~ o ~

"So..."

"So..."

The two men were sitting across each other the next afternoon after Burt had left. They spent the morning in awkward silence, after they had woken up late, in each others arms. Just like in the good old days. Neither of them admitted it, but it was the best night since a long time for each of them.

Burt packed his things and left as soon as possible but first he made them promise that they would sit down and talk. Blaine got them lunch and when they finished it, they went back to Kurt's room to talk.

"You should go first" Kurt said quickly, so he had more time to think about what he should say.

"Kurt, whatever you want, I'll agree with it" Blaine replied. He told him the night before what he wanted and Kurt had to decide how they should continue.

"I don't know" Kurt sighed. "I really like having you around but I don't want to cause you difficulties."

"I love being here with you" Blaine said without hesitation. "You think you would bother me?"

Kurt looked down and slowly nodded.

"I wanna go back to work if Sebastian finally allows me. And-and I'm really irritating sometimes when I have to finish my work at home" Kurt said.

"I don't think it's a problem" Blaine said.

"But I do such a mess sometimes."

"You were in my apartment. You know I'm not a tidy person" Blaine smiled.

"But I'll look like a whale in the end, and I'll be more hormonal and unbearable and..."

Blaine cut in suddenly.

"Do you want to live with me at all?" he asked and tried to keep down his voice for their sake but he failed.

"Why are you angry?" Kurt asked back. He looked hurt and when Blaine watched him for a few moments, he saw tears gathering in his eyes.

_Oh, no..._

"I'm not angry, Kurt. I just... I like being here with you all of the time. When I got the call from Burt and I had to travel hours long to get to you, you don't know how hard it was. I don't want to feel that way again" Blaine said quietly.

Kurt stared at Blaine with his big tearful eyes and didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry" he said finally. "I didn't know you feel this way. I thought you wanted your old life back and with me being able to take care of myself and the baby..."

"You thought I won't care anymore" Blaine finished the sentence. Kurt nodded. It was right what he wanted to say.

"It'll only become harder to live together with me. I know I'm really emotional now and it'll be worse. And-and I'll have a huge belly and I won't be able to move properly and..."

"And you'll still need my help" Blaine cut in. "I don't want you to get through this alone. I want to be here for you. Really."

Kurt felt tears gathering in his eyes. Again. He blinked them away quickly before he start crying.

"I want you to be here, too" he admitted. "This is a fantastic experience I never thought I'll ever have in my life, and I want you to be part of it."

Blaine moved closer to him and when Kurt didn't pull away, he threw his arms around the man.

"I'm glad you think this way" he said. "But if we want to do this together, we need a bigger place, maybe mine, if you have no problem with it. Your couch is really uncomfortable."

Kurt laughed.

"I know and I'm sorry. I'm sure I caused you a few dreamless nights" he said.

"Oh, I had no problem with sleeping. But waking up after that... you have no idea how bad it was. My body still hurts."

"You can sleep in my bed tonight if you want" Kurt said, looking down, as he tried to hide his red cheeks.

"That would be great" Blaine replied right away.

Kurt looked up slowly, biting his lip. He wouldn't admit it, but he was looking forward to spent another night with Blaine so close to him.


	8. Chapter 8

Kurt and Blaine decided to moved into Blaine' apartment. It was bigger, it had two bedrooms, so each one of them had one of his own. And they had their own beds, although neither Blaine nor Kurt was happy with it. They only spent a few nights with sleeping together but they got used to it so easily. It was like in those days when Blaine finally graduated from high school and he moved in with Kurt in Bushwick.

Blaine was the one who packed Kurt's things and carried them to his apartment. They decided to not change the furniture – although Kurt wasn't happy with leaving his bed and the living room furniture behind – and luckily, one of Kurt's co-workers heard he had moved out of the apartment and wanted to rent it. Kurt almost said 'no' but he had to accept that his life there was over, he won't go back and they could really use the money that guy wanted to pay for the place.

Now he was sitting alone in his new bedroom between his things and tried not to cry. He felt so lonely and so not home. He wanted his own bed, his own decoration. He missed the place where he had spent his past few years. He had worked so hard to get that apartment.

And it didn't help that Blaine was working late.

Kurt took a deep breath and stood up. He went into the living room and sat down in front of the television, he had to do something to keep his thoughts from wandering back to his place. It was the past now.

"It'll be fine" he said as he stroked his almost flat stomach. He wasn't sure if he wanted to assure his baby or himself.

~ o ~

Blaine ran up the stairs happily. He had great news and he knew Kurt would love it. He started searching for a new apartment a few days ago, when they decided to move in together. Yes, his apartment was bigger than Kurt's but they still needed a nursery and he wanted a better home for their child than his current place.

He got a call during the day. A man saw his advertisement and called him to let him know he had an apartment that he would like. Blaine went to see the apartment right after work. He knew the moment he stepped through the door that it was perfect. It was like the home of his dreams and he knew they could raise a child perfectly atx this place. And it had three bedrooms, so everybody could have his own, although Blaine hoped that there's a chance for him and Kurt to get back together. It was his next plan to make the man fall in love with him again. He needed Kurt, the past few years didn't changed this feeling. He decided to do everything to make Kurt realise they were meant to be.

On the way home, he stopped to get cheeseburgers for the pregnant man. He was thinking about buying flowers, too, but he was afraid it would be too much and didn't want to make Kurt uncomfortable.

He finally reached the front door of his apartment and opened the door quickly. His smile faded away in seconds as he found Kurt in the living room, curled up on the couch with a blanket that he brought from his old apartment with him. The man looked like he was crying or he was ready to cry, Blaine couldn't decide.

"Kurt? Are you okay?" he asked carefully as he stepped into the living room. Kurt looked up and forced out a small smile.

"Yes, I'm fine" he said but his eyes told Blaine he was far from fine.

"Tell me what's wrong" Blaine said and sat down beside Kurt.

"Nothing. Just the hormones. They make me want to cry a dozen times every day. Just give me a few minutes, I'll be okay" Kurt said and looked away. He really couldn't tell Blaine why he was so sad. But he felt it since the morning. Maybe he should have let himself cry and then he would be fine now.

"I brought you cheeseburger" Blaine smiled and tried to cheer Kurt up. He grabbed the paper bag from behind him and handed it to Kurt.

"Thanks" Kurt said and he finally smiled. He opened the bag quickly and grabbed the food.

"Better?" Blaine asked as he saw Kurt biting down happily. The man nodded.

"Yeah. I really needed it" Kurt replied.

"Well, I have some great news" Blaine continued. Kurt swallowed the food and looked at him in interest.

"And what is it?" he asked with a wide smile.

"I found a new apartment for us!" Blaine said excitedly. Kurt's smile dropped instantly.

"Oh" he pressed out. Blaine was so excited that he didn't see his response.

"You'll love it. It's really big, with three bedrooms and two bathrooms, so we won't have to wait for each other in the mornings. It's on the third floor but don't worry, there's a big elevator in the house, we won't have to carry the stroller up the stairs..."

Kurt stared at Blaine with wide eyes as the man told him the details. It looked like Blaine planned their whole life, now speaking about how he'll teach their child riding a bike and cooking pasta. Kurt never thought about those things. He knew the baby won't stay in his stomach forever but hearing Blaine telling about the future made him panic. And reacting completely wrong.

"What are you talking about?" he asked almost angrily. Blaine fell silent immediately and looked at him in confusion.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked uncertainly.

"Of course!" Kurt shouted and jumped up from the couch.

"Kurt, please, calm down. It's not good for the baby" Blaine tried to calm him down. He stood up, too, and reached out to grab Kurt's hand but the man pulled away.

"I know what is good for the baby! You don't have to treat me like a child!" Kurt said. He knew he shouldn't let his emotions make him say these words, but he was in a really bad state now, he couldn't help it.

"I thought you'll like it" Blaine tried to explain. "I just want a better environment where we can live in peace and raise our child. What is wrong with it?"

He really didn't understand what Kurt's problem was. He thought the man would be happy.

"That's the big problem, Blaine. You always think that you know everything and act before you talk about it with me. That's why our relationship didn't work. I couldn't stand that you always decided what we should do and expected from me to nod assent. But I'm an adult now and won't let you tell me what I should do" Kurt said and rushed into his bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

"What the hell was this?" Blaine muttered as he stared at the door of Kurt's room. Sometimes he couldn't understand the pregnant man.

~ o ~

"Kurt! Open the door!" Blaine shouted as he knocked on Kurt's door two days later. He didn't know what got into Kurt but it was insane. The man wouldn't talk to him and only left his room in the past two days when he had to use the bathroom or he was hungry but he never talked to Blaine, didn't even look at the man.

"Go away!" Kurt called out of the room.

"No!" Blaine said. "I don't know what the problem is, so please, talk to me."

"I don't want to talk" Kurt replied.

"Please, just tell me why you're so angry. You know I'm really bad in these things" Blaine pleaded. He didn't hear the footsteps, so when the door opened in front of him and an angry looking Kurt rushed out, he didn't step back in time and Kurt came up against him. The man pushed himself back fast and pointed his index finger on Blaine's chest.

"So you don't know what my problem is?" Kurt asked. Blaine gulped as he saw the pregnant man's furious look and stepped back to get some space between them.

"Uh... No?" he asked carefully.

"I hate it when you make a decision without me!" Kurt shouted.

"Okay" Blaine said quietly. "Is this about the apartment I found? Because there's nothing decided yet. We don't have to move if you don't want."

"Well, I don't want to!" Kurt said, still angrily. "I don't want to move again, I don't want to speak about nurseries or strollers or baby clothes! I loved my life, I don't want to change everything!"

Blaine finally understand. Kurt got scared from the changes in his life and with the pregnancy hormones, it made him crazy. Okay, not crazy, just... really wrathful.

"I think I understand" Blaine said gently. "Can we... can we go to the living room and talk about it like adults?"

Kurt took a deep breath and nodded. Blaine let out a shaky breath. Finally, he managed to get out a response from Kurt without yelling. He went to the couch and waited for the other man to follow him. They sat down almost at the same time. Blaine remained silent, he knew Kurt'll start talking soon, he gave him time.

"It's just... When I moved here, I realised that it is real. That my life changes... and won't change back" Kurt started. Blaine took his hand and squeezed it. Kurt looked up and smiled sadly. "I think I'm scared. I was 100 percent sure that I want to keep this baby but I never thought about how it'll change everything. I won't be free anymore. I can't go home late after work and fell asleep on the couch. I can't go out when I want to. I don't even know I'll be able to go out in the next eighteen years at all."

Blaine started laughing.

"That's it? Because I can promise you that I'll make sure you have enough time on your own" he said. Kurt shook his head.

"No, that's not really my problem. I... I'm scared of... the baby" he whispered, looking down, ashamed. "I don't even know how to change a diaper. What if I do something wrong? What if I won't be a good parent and the baby'll hate me?"

Blaine moved closer and reached under Kurt's chin, forcing him to look into his eyes.

"We'll make things wrong but that doesn't mean we'll be bad parents. I know you since high school and you're the most caring man I ever met. I know our baby'll love you."

Kurt stared at Blaine for a long moment before he let his tears finally run out of his eyes and down his cheeks, and threw himself into the man's arms.

"Hey, it's okay" Blaine tried to smooth him as he ran his hands up and down Kurt's back.

"I hate hormones" Kurt said when his tears died down.

"You're not alone with it" Blaine sighed.

~ o ~

What Kurt really hated in the pregnancy, was the morning sickness. It always came out of nowhere. One moment he was fine, but a second later he felt the need to empty his stomach. That morning wasn't other. Blaine asked him if he could use the bathroom to have a shower before work. Kurt thought he was fine and maybe the morning sickness avoided him. He was wrong. He heard the water running in the bathroom and went into the kitchen to prepare their breakfast. He was really hungry by then and took a few bites from the bread while he was waiting for Blaine to arrive.

Suddenly, he had the urge to throw up. He jumped up from his seat and ran to the bathroom with his hands over his mouth. He didn't knock, didn't have time for that. He burst into the room and ran straight to the toilet just in time.

"I'll... never have sex... again" he muttered to himself when he met his breakfast again.

"Kurt? What's wrong? How can I help?" Blaine asked as he stepped out of the shower hastily. He heard that Kurt was sick, so he grabbed a towel, dried himself off in a second and pulled on his boxers.

"Don't come near me, it's all your fault" Kurt groaned, still not looking up from the toilet.

"Do you need something?" Blaine asked and kneeled down beside Kurt.

The man was finally done with emptying his stomach and tried to stand up. Blaine grabbed his arm and helped him to the sink. After brushing his teeth, Kurt finally looked up at Blaine – and his jaw dropped. The man was standing in front of him in only his underwear, his hair and chest still wet from the shower.

"God" Kurt muttered as he tried to take his eyes from Blaine.

"Are you okay? You're really pale" Blaine said worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Kurt said but didn't really pay attention. He was too busy with reaching out to touch Blaine's chest and running his fingers down the smooth skin. "You weren't so muscular when we dated."

"I know" Blaine laughed and didn't pull away from Kurt's touch. "I started working out after we broke up. I didn't know I can become like this."

Kurt licked his lower lip and nodded.

"You look really good" he said. He knew he should have taken off his eyes of Blaine's body but he couldn't. Blaine was still really attractive and with the hormones messing up his mind it was pure torture that he couldn't just push the other man up against the wall and kiss him.

"I... I should get ready... for work, I mean" Blaine mumbled and tried to focus on what he had to do instead of Kurt's beautiful eyes on him.

"Yeah, yeah, you should. I'll leave you alone" Kurt said and finally tore his eyes away from Blaine. He stepped to the door but turned back before he left. "We should go and see that apartment you found. After the ultrasound tomorrow. Is it okay?"

"Yes" Blaine nodded happily.

When Kurt left the bathroom, he quickly closed and locked the door and leaned against it. Maybe because he didn't have sex in the past three months, or because Kurt was the hottest pregnant man in the world, but his touch was enough to make Blaine painfully hard. He let his hand wander down to his member and thought about Kurt as he moved his hand up and down fast. He came only minutes later and had to bit his lip to not cry out Kurt's name.

~ o ~

Blaine joined Kurt the next day when he had to meet Sebastian again. This ultrasound was really important, Sebastian checked if the baby has every vital organs, it's length and heartbeat. Everything was fine, the baby was healthy, and much to their delight the heamatoma disappeared completely. Which meant Kurt was able to leave the apartment again.

"I so wanted to find out the gender" Blaine sighed as they walked slowly towards the house where Blaine found them the new apartment.

"We only have to wait a few more weeks" Kurt replied. "I think it's a girl."

Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"You know I don't believe in intuitions, right?" he asked. "But I think it's a boy."

"Well, we only have these two options" Kurt said.

"I can't wait to buy the clothes. Did you see the Zara baby collection? Those little clothes are so cute" Blaine said. Yes, maybe he went into a few shops in the past days and maybe he even bought a few clothes... But Kurt didn't have to know. "Oh, we're here."

Kurt looked up at the building. It was an 8-storey house, only built a few years ago. It looked completely new. There were security cameras at the entrance and a security guard on the street level. Blaine looked out the right name in seconds and pressed a few numbers. They could hear the bell ring and soon, the owner let them in. Blaine led Kurt straight to the elevator and within a minute, they were on the third floor, in front of the right door.

"Mr Anderson! It's good to see you again" the owner greeted him and turned to Kurt. "And he's your husband?"

"Uh, no, he's..." Blaine started but stopped as he didn't know how to introduce Kurt.

"Kurt Hummel, I'm Blaine's boyfriend" Kurt said easily. He saw how uneasy Blaine felt.

"Can we see the apartment, please?" Blaine asked hastily. He didn't want more questions about their relationship.

"Of course" the man said and let the men in.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and show him around. He showed him the kitchen, the living room, two bedrooms and the bathrooms and finally, the smallest room in the apartment. Kurt felt really bad because he yelled at Blaine the other day. This place was perfect.

"I think this one could be the nursery" Blaine said quietly. "There's enough place for the crib, there we could place a rocking chair..."

"I love it" Kurt cut him off.

"Well, it was just my first thought, we still have enough time to talk about the nursery..." Blaine said but Kurt didn't let him finish.

"I meant the apartment. It's beautiful, Blaine" Kurt said and took the man's hand.

"So you think we should rent it?" Blaine smiled.

"Absolutely" Kurt nodded.

Blaine turned around to take a good look at the whole place. It'll be great to live here with Kurt and the baby.

**What do you think, are they expecting a boy or a girl? What would you like?:)**


	9. Chapter 9

Kurt really enjoyed pregnancy. As he left the first trimester behind, the morning sickness was nothing more then a memory. He became happy and fit again, and it made his – and Blaine's – days much easier. Kurt still had mood swings but he was bearable and didn't cry about every little thing.

And he could finally start working again. He couldn't wait for the Monday when he went back to work. He knew he had driven Blaine crazy that weekend but he needed to get out of the apartment. He woke up early that day and picked out one of his favourite outfits. He really wanted to wear his fabulous working clothes again.

He got into the shower and good ten minutes later, he was ready to dress up. He got into his tight jeans and wanted to button it up...

"No. Way" he muttered in frustration. His jeans didn't fit anymore.

He went to the mirror and pulled up his shirt. There was no baby bump, then why couldn't he get into his jeans?

"This can't be true" he groaned.

"Kurt?" he heard Blaine's voice from the living room. "Breakfast is ready."

"Give me a minute" Kurt yelled.

He went back to his wardrobe to find something else to wear. He tried on every single pants he had and nothing fitted except his sweat pants he wore at home. He couldn't go to work in sweat pants. He worked for a fashion magazine, it was important to always wear something stylish.

"Kurt! Is everything alright?" Blaine asked as he knocked on Kurt's door.

"No" Kurt said simply as he sat down on his bed. He heard the door open and Blaine stepping inside but he didn't look up.

"Is it the baby? Are you in pain?" Blaine asked worriedly. Kurt shook his head.

"No."

"Then what is it? You're scaring me!" Blaine said.

"I have nothing to wear!" Kurt shouted, causing Blaine to step back. He looked down at the dozens of clothes on the ground with a raised eyebrow.

"Uhm... Kurt, I don't think you're right. Look at this one, I think..." Blaine started but Kurt cut in.

"They don't fit anymore" Kurt sighed. "I don't know why."

"Well, with all the cheeseburgers you have eaten in the past weeks..." Blaine started but Kurt's look told him he shouldn't finish the sentence the way he planned if he still want to live after that. "…you still look great!"

He smiled widely and hoped he could enlighten Kurt's mood. The man jumped up from the bed and went to the mirror.

"I can't believe I'm fat" Kurt sighed, examining his stomach.

"You're not fat" Blaine told him as he stepped behind the pregnant man. "Look, you have a bump."

He reached out to touch Kurt's stomach.

"It's not a bump" Kurt said.

"It is" Blaine argued. He placed his hands on Kurt's waist and turned him a little. "Look, down there, that little bump. There's the baby."

Kurt reached out to touch his stomach. Blaine was right, there was a little bump, almost invisible, but it was there. He smiled.

"You're right" he said. "I think I have to say goodbye to my old clothes..."

He turned around quickly, not giving enough time for Blaine to step back, so he found himself looking into the other's eyes only from an inch or so. Blaine's hands were still resting on his waist and Kurt couldn't resist to reach out and touch Blaine's cheek. He felt the other man's hands slip behind him as Blaine hugged him. Kurt let his other hand wander to Blaine's shoulder and up to his neck as he slowly closed the distance between them.

As their lips met, Kurt felt like electricity going through his body. He moaned and parted his lips, letting Blaine's tongue slip between them. Blaine didn't need more encouragement as he kissed Kurt hard and began leading him towards the bed. They took only a few steps when Kurt's back hit something cold and hard and he gasped. Blaine's eyes opened instantly in alarm and he realised he led them to the wall instead of the bed as he wanted to.

"God, Kurt, are you okay?" he asked in concern. Kurt nodded and smiled weakly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It just surprised me" he answered.

They looked into each others eyes for a moment, but then both of them looked away awkwardly. It happened again. They tried so hard to keep distance and it happened again. Kurt wondered if it was their destiny.

"I-I should get ready for work" he said and went back to his wardrobe. Blaine stayed at his place, staring at him for a moment before he went after Kurt.

"Maybe... maybe you could borrow something from my wardrobe" he offered.

"It would be great" Kurt answered, still not meeting Blaine's eyes.

~ o ~

Surprisingly, Kurt arrived at work in time. He felt really comfortable in Blaine's jeans – which were really fashionable, he wondered why he never saw Blaine in them. He went straight into his room and his eyes widened when he stepped in. He wasn't alone. There was a blond man behind his desk, working on something.

"Excuse me" he said uncertainly and he had to check if he was in the right room. The blond jumped up when he noticed him and smiled widely as he walked to Kurt.

"Oh my God! You must be Kurt Hummel" he said enthusiastically. Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"I am. And you...?"

"Chandler Kiehl. You assistant. I'm so happy to finally meet you!" the man said and Kurt almost thought he would start bouncing around like a small child.

"I-I think it's a mistake. I don't have an assistant." _And I don't need any._

"You do! Isabelle thought you'll need some help during the pregnancy. I have to tell you, you look great. The pregnancy really becomes you" Chandler said.

Kurt forced out a small smile. He didn't know Isabelle told the others about his state. And he never expected from her to hire somebody without asking him.

"Thanks. I-I'll go and talk to Isabelle" Kurt said and turned around hastily.

"I'll wait here" Chandler called after him.

Kurt almost ran to Isabelle's office. Luckily, he found the woman there and he rushed into the room without knocking, completely forgetting that he should.

"Kurt! You're finally back" Isabelle smiled and got up quickly to hug the man.

"Yes. It's good to be back" Kurt said as he pulled back. "But I think we have to talk."

"Of course. Please, sit down" Isabelle said and led Kurt to the empty chair in front of her desk. "So how is it?"

"It's the best thing that ever happened in my life" Kurt said but then remembered how he had spent the last few weeks and continued. "Well, for now. The first trimester was horrible. The morning sickness and the hormones drove me crazy and I was really afraid that we would lose the baby."

"But you're fine now, right?" Isabelle asked. Kurt nodded.

"Yeah. Everything is great" he answered.

"It's good to hear because you know that we need you. You're one of the bests and we missed you" Isabelle smiled.

"I'm glad to be back and use my newly found pregnant energy to write something unforgettable. But I have to ask you something" Kurt said as he squirmed in his seat. "When I came to work today there was a guy in my room and..."

"Oh! I forgot to tell you!" Isabelle said, snapping a hand over her mouth. "He's the son of an old friend of mine. He needed this job and I thought you could use some help, so I hired him. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"It's okay" Kurt said quickly. "He's a little... weird, but it's fine."

"He's a really sweet guy, you'll see" Isabelle said.

"Well, I'm just about to find out" Kurt said and stood up.

He went to the door but then he turned around. He almost forgot an important thing.

"I was wondering if... if I could write an article about pregnancy clothing. And... and maybe not just women, but..."

"Kurt, if you want to include the male pregnancy in some way, I say absolutely yes" Isabelle said as she saw Kurt's hesitancy.

"Thank you" Kurt smiled and left the room.

~ o ~

"What's up, little brother?" Cooper Anderson almost shouted as he picked up his phone. Blaine grimanced and held the phone away from his ear.

"Coop, I never thought I'll ask for your help in this, but I'm completely clueless" Blaine sighed.

It was his lunch break and he used his free time to call his brother. After the morning and his kiss with Kurt he couldn't think about anything else then the man. He had to do something to get them back together. And Cooper happened to be better in this things then he was.

"How can I help you?" Cooper asked on the other end of the line and Blaine could almost hear him smiling.

"I can practically _hear_ your smug grin" Blaine said.

"I love when you ask me to help you. It's such a shame you never do" Cooper replied.

Blaine rolled his eyes. He really didn't have time for that.

"Listen, I have to go back to work soon. I need your help. I have to ask Kurt out but I don't know how" he said.

"That's simple. Just call him and ask if he want to go out with you for a movie or something."

Cooper didn't understand.

"No, not like that. It has to be... special" Blaine said.

"Wait. You don't want to propose him again, right?" Cooper laughed.

"Cooper!"

"Okay, okay" Cooper said and tried to be serious. "You don't want him to say 'no' for the date. I understand. Then ask him to meet you somewhere. Bring him flowers and ask him to have dinner with you. Bring him into a romantic restaurant, drink some wine and I'm sure he'll be in the perfect state for the night" Cooper said.

"He's pregnant, Cooper, he can't drink wine. And I don't want to have sex with him. I want our relationship back" Blaine explained. "But you gave me a few great ideas, thank you."

"You're welcome" Cooper answered. "But don't take it too seriously. Sex is just a natural..."

"Bye, Coop."

~ o ~

As the hours passed by, Kurt started to get to know Chandler. First he thought the man was weird but as they were talking, he found out that they had a lot in common. Chandler attended NYU, he wanted to be a Broadway star but he realised it's not so simple to get a role. Then he changed his plans and with the help of his father, he got this job at . He liked musicals, just like Kurt, he even asked him to go and watch a play together.

And he couldn't stop complimenting. He told Kurt a million times how awesome he is, how much he liked Kurt's works and how beautiful the pregnancy made him. And Kurt really liked it. After being locked up in his and then in Blaine's apartment for weeks, this kind of attention made him feel really good.

"God, my friend just texted me. He can get us tickets for Wicked!" Chandler said excitedly. "If you want to come with me, of course."

Kurt looked up from his work with a wide smile. It was a lifetime ago when he had last seen Wicked.

"Yeah, why not?" he said.

Suddenly, his phone started ringing. He looked down at the screen and saw it was Blaine. He picked up quickly.

"Hey, Blaine" he greeted him.

_"Hey! Is everything okay? Are you fine? No bleeding or..."_

Kurt laughed and cut in.

"No, Blaine, I'm perfectly fine" he answered.

_"That's great" _Blaine said. _"Uhm... Can we meet at your workplace after work?"_

"Of course. Is there something we have to do today?" Kurt asked. He didn't know why Blaine wanted to meet him there and he started thinking about things he could have forgotten.

_"No. I just thought it would be great to meet you there and then walk home or something" _Blaine answered. _"I can be there around 5. Is it good with you?"_

"I think so. I'll try to finish in time" Kurt said. He knew he had a lot to do but it was important to get enough rest, too. He had to give the baby what it needed.

_"Thank you" _Blaine said. Luckily for him, Kurt couldn't see him as he jumped up happily. If Kurt knew what he planned for them...

~ o ~

Blaine spent his afternoon with planning the most fantastic night. He bought flowers on the way to Kurt's workplace and he wanted to take the pregnant man out for dinner. He knew it'll be fantastic.

He arrived a little early and stopped outside of the building. He was glad he had some time to think over what he wanted to say to Kurt. He thought the best time to talk about their relationship was after dinner, when hopefully they'll be in a very romantic mood. Yeah, it will be fine. It has to be.

The door opened and he smiled when he saw Kurt coming out. But his smile faltered as he saw he wasn't alone. There was a blond guy beside Kurt and they were talking as they made their way down the stairs.

"Hey, Blaine" Kurt said as he stepped to him. The blond guy followed him.

"Hi" Blaine said and lifted the bouquet in his hand. "I brought you flowers."

Kurt smiled widely as he took the flowers from Blaine.

"They're beautiful, thank you" he said. "But why did you buy me flowers? There's no special occasion, right?"

"You always deserve them" Blaine replied. He looked behind Kurt where the blond guy was still standing patiently. "Uhm... can we help you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry" Kurt said as he turned around. "This is my new assistant, Chandler."

"Assistant? You didn't tell me you have an assistant" Blaine said. The guy smiled.

"Yeah. It was a surprise for Kurt, too. Isabelle asked me to help him and not let him work too much during the pregnancy and I'm so happy to work with him. He's the most fantastic man I ever met" Chandler said.

"I know" Blaine said and stepped to Kurt, putting an arm around the man.

"And who are you?" Chandler asked.

"He's Blaine, my..." Kurt started but Blaine cut in.

"I'm the other father of Kurt's baby" Blaine smiled. He saw how the man – Chandler – looked at Kurt and he really didn't like it. He pulled Kurt closer. "Sadly, we have to go. It was nice to meet you, Chester."

"It's Chandler" the other said but Blaine already turned away and pulled Kurt with him.

"I don't care" he muttered.

When they were out of earshot, Kurt grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"What the hell was that?" he asked indignantly.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked innocently.

"You were rude, Blaine" Kurt answered.

"Well, he should learn how to behave" Blaine growled. "He knows you're pregnant, right? He should respect that."

"He didn't do anything wrong. I don't understand why you act like this" Kurt said honestly.

"Oh, come on, Kurt, you can't be so blind. He wants you" Blaine almost shouted. "I knew it would happen if you come back to work. I shouldn't let you. You should have stayed at home until the baby's born."

"What?" Kurt asked outraged and needed all of his willpower to not threw the flowers back at Blaine's head. "I'm free to do what I want. You can't tell me where I should go and I'm most certainly not your broodmare to sit home and give birth your kids."

Kurt let the flowers fell to the ground and left Blaine in the middle of the street.

"So much for the romantic night" Blaine sighed and crouched down to collect the flowers scolding himself for his stupidity.

**Poor Blaine never knows what he should or shouldn't say...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi!**

**I'm sorry you had to wait so long. I hope you will like this one.**

**Thank you for the reviews, I really like them!**

**In my opinion, they are both idiots and they have to learn so much to make this relationship work. Hopefully they will.;)**

**There will be some more drama in this fic (but not too much), so be prepared. I hope you will still enjoy it. **

**I like jealous Blaine, too.:) So I will just shut up and let you see what will happen. **

"Kurt, please, open the door!" Blaine almost shouted as he knocked on Kurt's door. He became really frustrated by now, as Kurt didn't talk to him in the past two days. Again. "Come on, don't act like a child!"

Kurt didn't answer. Blaine closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths before turning around and leaving the apartment. He needed fresh air. Okay, he said a few things he shouldn't have but it wasn't so bad. He really didn't understand why Kurt didn't talk to him.

He walked down the streets without knowing where to go. What he really needed was somebody who can give him advice about what he should do. He thought he should call Sam but he remembered that his friend was just as bad or even worse in love than he was, so he shook his head and tried to find somebody else and continued his walk. Only minutes later, he went by a familiar place. He almost didn't stop but then he got the perfect idea who he should talk to and turned back.

He walked in, searching for the man he hoped will help him.

"Blaine?"

Blaine turned around and smiled.

"Hey, Elliot" he greeted the other man.

"How are you? You haven't been here for a long time" Elliot said and motioned Blaine to sit down.

"Yeah, I was busy" Blaine replied. He ordered himself a coffee – he didn't drink alcohol since Kurt couldn't drink it – and asked Elliot if he wanted something.

"I'm working, so no, thank you" he said.

"I wanted to talk to you" Blaine said suddenly. Elliot raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"I need your advice" Blaine said and told Elliot all the crazy things that happened with them. Elliot listened to him silently, only nodding a few times.

"You're an idiot" he said finally.

"Thanks" Blaine sighed. "I know it."

"No, to be correct you are both idiots" Elliot said and nodded. "You act like children in the kindergarten. I can't believe you'll be parents in a few months."

"You aren't helping" Blaine replied.

"Look, I think you should sit down and talk about this situation again. You have to think about your child. You'll have a beautiful girl or boy, you can't act like this when she or he is around. What do you think your child will think when all he will see is you fighting? You have to talk about living together one more time. And if you can't do it... I think one of you should move out" Elliot said seriously.

Blaine sighed and looked down at his coffee.

"I want to live with Kurt" he admitted. "I want this thing work, I want to raise our child together, I want..."

He stopped suddenly. He didn't want to talk too much but Elliot knew there was something else.

"Yes, Blaine? What do you want?" he asked.

"I want us to be together" Blaine sighed. "I love him and I'm glad to finally have him back in my life. I don't want to lose him again."

"Then talk to him. Let him know how you feel" Elliot said.

"I don't know if I'm ready for that. But I will talk to him today. Thank you" Blaine said and stood up to give the other man a hug. "You don't know how much you helped me."

"You're welcome" Elliot smiled. "You could name the baby Elliot in return."

Blaine laughed.

"We will think about it."

~ o ~

When Blaine got home and unlocked the door, he found himself face to face with Kurt. The man seemed to be surprised and squeaked like he didn't expect Blaine coming home right in that second.

"Uhm... hey" Blaine said as he stepped in and closed the door behind him. After two days of avoiding him Blaine was happy to see Kurt. "Are you going somewhere?"

"No, I just..." Kurt started, looking down. "You didn't pick up your phone and I was worried."

"Oh" Blaine's eyes widened in surprise. "I had to talk to a... friend." _Well, Elliot wasn't really my friend but still..._

"Okay" Kurt nodded and turned around to go back into his room. Blaine went after him and grabbed his wrist.

"Please, don't go. We need to talk" he said.

Kurt paled immediately. Those words never meant something good. He let Blaine lead him to the couch and sat down.

"I'm listening" he said quietly.

"First of all, I'm really sorry for what I said. I know I wasn't right" Blaine started. Kurt bit his lip and nodded.

"You wasn't" he agreed. "Although I understand why you were acting like that. This whole situation makes your life complicated and I... I know I'm unbearable sometimes..."

"It's not that bad..." Blaine cut in but Kurt shook his head and continued.

"It is. I go crazy from the hormones and I know it's annoying. Sometimes even I can't stand myself, so I know what I'm talking about" Kurt smiled.

"Is it just because of the pregnancy?" Blaine asked suddenly, looking down. "Do you think that after the baby is born we will be able to live peacefully and not fight over the smallest things?"

Kurt stared at him with open mouth for a long moment.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Blaine sighed.

"I'm not sure this thing will work" he said quietly, avoiding Kurt's eyes.

Kurt didn't know what to say. Of course, he knew they had difficulties but he never thought they couldn't talk about them and move on.

"So you don't want to live with me anymore?" he asked finally, fighting back tears. Just thinking about the possibility that Blaine would walk out of his life hurt more than he thought it would.

"Of course I do" Blaine answered. "But we have to think about it rationally. We're going to be parents, we have to think about the baby. What do you think will happen when all he or she sees is his parents fighting? I don't want that. I want our child to live happily."

"I want it, too" Kurt said instantly. "But I want to do it together with you. I believe we can do this."

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked.

"Look" Kurt started and grabbed Blaine's hand. "We made a few mistakes, you're right. But that doesn't mean we can't make it better. I... we just need a few changes."

"Maybe we should try again" Blaine nodded.

"Yes" Kurt agreed. "I promise you I won't be a hormonal bitch anymore. Okay, I probably will but I'll do everything to not get on your nerves more than necessary."

Blaine laughed.

"And I think I can promise I won't say things which hurt you" he said.

"Look, we can do this" Kurt smiled.

"I just hope it will work" Blaine sighed.

"We can make a deal if you want" Kurt said. "Give us a month to see if we can truly work things out and if it still doesn't work... I'll just move out."

He swallowed and looked down. Honestly, he didn't want to leave but he understood if they can't live together, it would be the best decision.

"Okay. I hope we won't reach that point but let's just keep this as plan B. But I'll be the one who moves out in that case" Blaine said.

After that, they didn't say anything for minutes. Both of them looked down, not able to meet the other's eyes and think about a future that doesn't contain the other.

"Are you hungry?" Kurt asked finally. "The baby wants dinner. Like _now_."

Blaine laughed and stood up, thinking.

"Would you go out with me for dinner?" he asked uncertainly. "We can grab something for you on the way there if you're so hungry but then we could sit down and talk and..."

"I would love that" Kurt said without hesitation.

"Okay" Blaine whispered with a wide smile. "I'll just get another jacket."

"I'll wait here" Kurt replied.

~ o ~

Kurt stepped into the apartment happily a few days later. He had some really good news and he knew Blaine will love it. Since their talk the other day everything was fantastic. They went out every evening to eat dinner and spend some time together. It looked like that was what they really needed.

He went straight into Blaine's room but he didn't find the man there. He frowned. Blaine was supposed to be home. He walked back into the living room and called out for Blaine. The man appeared just seconds later from the nursery.

"What are you doing there?" Kurt asked.

"I just checked if we have enough place for the bed" Blaine answered. "Are you sure you want that rocking chair in the nursery? I think we should move it into the living room to get enough space for the bed and the wardrobe."

"We'll talk about this later" Kurt said hastily. "I have some great news."

"Really? And what is it?" Blaine asked.

"Chandler got us tickets for Wicked!" Kurt answered excitedly.

"Oh" Blaine groaned. _Don't be jealous... don't be jealous... Okay, be jealous but don't show it. _"That's... great."

"Yeah, it's this Saturday. Are you free?" Kurt asked.

"I think I am. Why?" Blaine asked.

"For Wicked, Blaine! I have just told you!" Kurt explained. Did Blaine not understand what he was thinking about?

"You want me to go with you to see Wicked?" Blaine asked slowly.

"Yes" Kurt answered as if he was talking to a child. "Well, me and Chandler. He wanted to come with us and I couldn't say 'no', he was the one who got us the tickets. So what do you say?"

Blaine imagined Chandler's face as Kurt told him he wanted to go with Blaine, and smiled. It's going to be interesting.

"Yes, of course" he said.

"God, it's gonna be so much fun!" Kurt said. "Oh... I have to buy a few new clothes."

"We can go shopping tomorrow after work if you want" Blaine offered.

"Yeah, that would be great" Kurt said and kissed Blaine's cheek before he went into the kitchen to get some food. Blaine looked after him for a few long moments, smiling.

~ o ~

Kurt looked up at the building of the Gershwin Theater and almost laughed. It was a long time ago when he and Rachel had sneaked inside and performed on the stage. That was an unforgottable moment in his life and every time he walked by the theater, it came into his mind.

"What do you think? Will Chandler arrive in this life?" Blaine asked and made sure his smile was sweet and innocent. To be honest, he would be really happy if Chandler wouldn't show up. Better, he should just disappear from the world and never come back.

"I'm sure he'll be here soon" Kurt answered.

True to his words, a few minutes later Blaine heard that irritating voice behind his back.

"Hey, Kurt! I'm so sorry I'm late" Chandler said and rushed to Kurt to give him a hug.

"Hey, Chandler" Blaine greeted him, his smile still in place.

"Blaine, right?" Chandler asked.

"Yes" Blaine said, smiling widely.

"I think we should go inside" Kurt said, his eyes darting between the two men.

"You're right, it's about to start" Blaine said and put his arm around Kurt's waist as he led him inside.

~ o ~

Blaine promised himself he won't let anyone see how much he hated Chandler. And he tried, really. But the man wouldn't shut up for a second and his constant compliments to Kurt made Blaine see red. He couldn't believe how rude and annoying the man was and Kurt didn't see it. Chandler knew very well that Kurt was pregnant, that he was pregnant with Blaine's baby, the man's who happened to sit just right beside Kurt and heard everything Chandler said. Blaine didn't see much from the first act because he couldn't focuse on anything else than the irritating asshole on the other side of Kurt. In the end, he needed all of his willpower to keep himself on his place and not reach out to wrap his fingers around Chandler's neck and choke him in the middle of the theater when he saw the man touching Kurt's hand. It looked like Kurt didn't see what that bastard wanted and smiled every time Chandler complimented but he pulled back his hand in the second Chandler's fingers reached his and stared at the man with wide eyes. Blaine smiled. He should have taken a photo about Chandler's face in that moment.

"I have to use the restroom" Kurt said when the first act was over and they had a few minutes break. He jumped up and left quickly. The baby must have danced around the whole time because he couldn't wait in the last 20 minutes to finally be able to get out. When Kurt was gone, Blaine turned to Chandler.

"I hate you" he said without hesitation.

"The feeling is mutual" Chandler smiled.

"You're disgusting, you know? I saw what you did and I heard every single word" Blaine growled, his anger rising again.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Chandler said and crossed his arms in front of him.

"He is pregnant, with _my_ baby. Leave him alone" Blaine hissed.

"Kurt is single and I don't care if he's pregnant. I like him and he likes me" Chandler smiled.

"Yeah, I saw how happy he was when you touched him" Blaine said and rolled his eyes. Then he stood up from his seat and took a step closer to Chandler. "I won't say it again: back off!"

"Is everything alright?" Kurt asked when he got back and saw the two men.

"Of course" Blaine smiled and let Kurt get back to his seat.

Chandler didn't say a word during the second half of the play, so Blaine could finally sit back and enjoy the night. Some time later, he felt Kurt's hand moving over his hesitantly. He looked down in surprise, causing Kurt to pull back his hand quickly. Blaine saw as the pregnant man's reddened and bit his lip. Blaine smiled and grabbed Kurt's hand, pulling it back onto the arm of the chair, and ran his fingers up and down the man's palm. Kurt looked up and when their eyes met, he smiled.

~ o ~

They got home late that night. First they ate dinner and then they walked home, enjoying the nice weather and talking about the future. It was like in the good old days when everything was perfect.

Blaine opened the door and let Kurt go in first, then he walked inside and closed the door behind them. Kurt waited for him and then they walked to Kurt's room together in silence.

"Thank you for coming with me tonight" Kurt said as he stopped in front of his room's door.

"We should go out more often" Blaine said. "Well, without Chandler."

"Of course" Kurt laughed.

"Good night" Blaine said and turned to go to his room.

"Wait!" Kurt called after him and grabbed Blaine's wrist.

Blaine turned around and when he was face to face with Kurt, the man closed the distance between them and kissed him. Blaine was too shocked first to kiss him back but it only took him a few seconds to realise what was happening. He smiled into the kiss and put his arms around Kurt, pulling the man closer. The kiss didn't last long as Kurt pulled away slowly. He knew both of them wanted more but they had to do this the right way if they didn't want to regret anything. He stepped back slowly and stroked Blaine's cheek before he went back to his room.

"Good night, Blaine" he said, smiling at the man one last time before he stepped into the room and closed the door behind him.

Blaine was left on the hallway alone. He couldn't take his eyes from the spot he last saw Kurt as a smile spread slowly across his face.


	11. Chapter 11

"Look, Blaine! Isn't it beautiful?" Kurt asked.

Blaine looked up from the dozens of baby clothes in front of him to see a pink dress in Kurt's hands. They went shopping for Kurt since he couldn't wear his or Blaine's clothes anymore, thanks to his rapidly growing baby bump. They didn't reach those clothes, though, because Kurt saw the baby section and he couldn't pull him away from there in the past 30 minutes.

"It's definitely for a girl" Blaine answered and continued as Kurt raised an eyebrow. "We don't know the gender yet."

"Fashion has no gender" Kurt answered immediately. "Besides, I have a feeling that it's a girl."

"Yesterday you told me it's a boy" Blaine sighed.

"We have to buy something" Kurt said with big puppy eyes. "I want something for the baby."

"Okay" Blaine nodded. "Then choose something we'll need."

"I don't know what a baby needs" Kurt muttered, looking down. "What do we need for a newborn?"

"I don't know" Blaine answered, running his fingers through his hair. "I never thought about it. What did you read in those books?"

Kurt looked up desperately.

"Well, we will need a bed, clothes... I don't know" he almost shouted in frustration. "There was nothing about clothes. I don't know how we should dress a baby or how many clothes we will need. God, I know nothing!"

"Okay, calm down" Blaine said. He looked around quickly and grabbed a few socks. "What about these? Everybody needs socks, I'm sure the baby will, too."

Kurt sighed.

"God, we're the worst parents ever" he said.

"That's not true" Blaine said and put his arm around Kurt's waist, pulling him closer. "We'll just check it in those books and websites and come back later when we know the gender. We have plenty of time to shop for the baby. Let's find somethig for you now, okay?"

Kurt leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Okay" he sighed.

Almost an hour later, they finally left the shop. Kurt took a few pictures about the maternity section for his article and he found a few clothes he could wear. They decided to buy the baby two onesies (one of them yellow, because Blaine was sure the baby was a boy, even if Kurt told him otherwise and yellow was a neutral colour, and a red one with a little bow tie, because 'Oh my God! Kurt, we have to buy this one'), so they had finally something for their child, and left a few clothes there which Kurt wanted to buy for himself but Blaine talked him out of it since he wasn't going to be able to wear those tight clothes anytime soon.

"Let's have something for lunch" Blaine suggested as they went by a restaurant.

"Good idea, I'm starving" Kurt said.

"Cheeseburger?" Blaine asked, already knowing the answer.

"Of course" Kurt said.

They ordered their food and sat down, waiting for the cheeseburgers to arrive. Seconds later Kurt's phone beeped as he got a text. He took it out and quickly read the message.

"Oh" he said suddenly.

"Is there something wrong?" Blaine asked in concern.

"No. I just got a text from Rachel. She wants to meet me" Kurt said.

"Okay" Blaine said, not understanding why Kurt looked so troubled.

"I didn't tell her about the baby. Or you. She doesn't know anything" Kurt said.

"Really?" Blaine asked in surprise. He couldn't imagine Kurt not telling Rachel about important things like these.

"I forgot, okay? I didn't want to tell her before the 12th week and after that we didn't really talk, so..."

"Ask her to come over" Blaine cut in.

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked.

"Of course. I haven't seen Ms Berry in ages" Blaine smiled.

"It's Mrs St. James, actually" Kurt said.

"Oh" Blaine's eyes widened in surprise.

"Yeah, they got married two years ago" Kurt said.

"Is everybody else married from the Glee club?" Blaine muttered to himself.

"Yeah, can you believe it? We were engaged long before them and now..." Kurt bit his lip and looked down.

Blaine knew he should change topic because Kurt looked really upset.

"Ask Rachel if she can come over for dinner tomorrow. I'll cook" Blaine said. "I can make cheeseburger if you want."

Kurt looked up and smiled.

"It would be great" he said.

Their food arrived not too long after that and they ate it silently while Kurt was texting Rachel about the details.

"I sent her our address. They will be there around 6" Kurt said.

"Okay" Blaine nodded. "Is she still vegan?"

"Vegetarian" Kurt replied. "I think. But I'm not sure."

"Then I'll make a salad, too" Blaine replied.

Kurt grimanced. He couldn't eat most of the vegetables, he couldn't even look at them. Last time Blaine had ordered a salad, he had almost thrown up just from the sight of the cucumber.

"Can we talk about something else, please?" he asked, desperate to not think about vegetables.

"Of course" Blaine replied immediately. "Do you want some cheesecake?"

"Oh, yes" Kurt smiled.

"I'll be back in a second" Blaine said and went to order them the two slices of cheesecake, not aware of Kurt watching his ass the whole time.

~ o ~

"Kurt! It's so good to see you" Rachel said as she entered the apartment the next day and hugged Kurt tightly.

"Hi, Rachel" Kurt laughed. "Come in!"

Jesse, who was standing behind Rachel, took the woman's hand gently and led her into the living room.

"This place is great" he said.

"The last one was great, too" Rachel said and sat down. "Why did you move out?"

"I'll tell you everything later, but first..." Kurt started but Rachel cut in.

"Let me go first. We have some great news" she said, smiling widely.

"Rachel is nominated for Tony this year!" Jesse told Kurt.

"Wow! Rachel, this is great" Kurt said, smiling. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you" she said as Kurt put his arms around her. "I don't think I'll win, though."

"Honey, you are the best actress of the world, of course you will win" Jesse said and sat down beside her.

"He's right, you know" Kurt agreed.

Blaine, who was in the kitchen preparing their dinner, came out to greet their guests.

"Hey, guys" he said from the doorway, wipping his hands.

Rachel and Jesse looked up, their eyes widening in surprise.

"Oh my God! Blaine, what are you doing here?" Rachel asked and stood up to hug the man. They hadn't seen each other in a long time.

"That's a long story" Blaine muttered, hugging the woman.

"Give me the details" Rachel said impatiently, smiling widely.

"Let's sit down, okay?" Blaine said and waited for her to take a place. Then he went to Kurt and sat down beside him.

"You're back together! That's amazing" Rachel said excitedly.

"Not exactly" Blaine answered. Kurt took his hand and looked into Rachel's eyes.

"We decided to move in together because..." Kurt started but didn't know how to end the sentence. So he decided to say it out simply. "...because I'm pregnant."

As they watched Rachel and Jesse taking in the information, Blaine thought about taking a few pictures of them because they looked really funnily. They weren't the first ones, of course, but these expressions were even better than the others'.

"Wow" Rachel said finally. "I thought you just gained some weight."

"She means we're happy for you" Jesse said hastily as his wife was still staring at Kurt like he was an alien.

"Thank you" Kurt said quietly.

"Of course we are, I just... How did it happen?" Rachel asked.

"We met at the wedding. And, well, things happened..." Blaine started.

"And now we live together and we're going to have a baby soon" Kurt finished.

"But... you're not together?" Rachel asked.

"We're working on it" Kurt answered, looking at Blaine for affirmation. The man nodded.

"Yes. We want our child the best" Blaine said, meeting Kurt's eyes.

"You're going to be perfect parents" Rachel said, smiling at the look on the men's face. She used to live with them long enough to know what it meant. "Tell me! What is it like?"

"Being pregnant?" Kurt asked. "Well, sometimes it's hard but most of the time I really enjoy it. The first trimester was hard, though. I was sick most of the time and I had a heamatoma. We almost lost the baby."

"But everything is perfect now" Blaine said hastily as he watched Kurt turning sad from the thought that they had almost lost the baby.

"Yeah, it's wonderful now" Kurt agreed. "I'm full of energy and I don't bite Blaine's head off every minute."

"Just every second minute" Blaine whispered and hastily jumped up from beside Kurt, afraid from the man's retort. Kurt rolled his eyes and turned back to their guests.

"Do you know the gender?" Jesse asked.

"Please, tell me it's a girl" Rachel said instantly.

"We don't know but I think it's a girl" Kurt said.

"God, it would be perfect. With Blaine's hair, your eyes and skin, in a beautiful pink dress, just like Snow White" Rachel said dreamily.

"I hope she won't have my hair" Blaine sighed, imagining a little girl with his awful curly hair.

"Why not? I like your hair" Kurt said.

"Really?" Blaine asked in disbelief, remembering the shock on Kurt's face when he had first seen Blaine's hair without gel.

"Okay, it could be a little less curly, but it's not that bad" Kurt said. "Besides, if we had a girl, she would have long hair and it wouldn't look like a mop."

"Let's have dinner, alright?" Blaine jumped up. They talked too much about his hair.

~ o ~

The evening passed almost uneventfully after that. They talked about the future, about how Kurt and Blaine planned their life with the baby and about Rachel's carrier. When their guests finally left, the two men were exhausted and decided to sit down and watch some TV show.

"Are you tired?" Blaine asked when he saw Kurt yawning for the third time.

"Yeah. I love Rachel but sometimes she talks too much" Kurt answered.

"It's good to see she hasn't changed at all" Blaine laughed.

"Oh, she has definitely changed. Don't you remember high school? She was so irritating" Kurt said.

"It wasn't that bad" Blaine said.

"It was" Kurt sighed. "But we were all crazy sometimes."

"I loved it" Blaine smiled. "We could live for the moment without worrying about the future. I had everything I wanted. I had great friends and I had you. It was perfect."

Kurt looked up to meet Blaine's eyes. Those beautiful hazel eyes had always promised safety and love and he could stare at them for hours without getting bored. He loved those eyes and their owner.

Without realising what he was doing, he reached out to gently touch Blaine's cheek. Blaine leaned closer, pressing his forehead to Kurt's, inhaling the other's scent. He remembered the times when they had been lying on his bed for hours, just holding each other's hands and looking into the other's eyes without saying a single word. The times when everything had been perfect.

Kurt closed his eyes and put his hand behind Blaine's head as he closed the small distance between them. He kissed Blaine's lips lightly, pulling back a little before touching the other's lips again. Blaine smiled into the kiss and put his hands around the other man, pulling him closer. Kurt parted his lips, allowing Blaine's tongue to enter his mouth. Blaine didn't reject the invitation, he licked Kurt's lower lip before hs tongue met Kurt's. Kurt moaned into the kiss and leaned back to give Blaine a better access.

Blaine broke the kiss and ran his tongue down Kurt's jawline. Kurt felt the other man's hands reaching out for his shirt, trying to find the buttons on it. He forced himself to pull back.

"Blaine, we have to stop" he said.

"Why?" Blaine asked as he looked down into Kurt's eyes. He was confused.

"I want to do this right. We can't rush into things like this. We would regret later and I don't want to" Kurt explained.

"Neither do I" Blaine nodded, although it was really hard. He just wanted to pick Kurt up into his arms, bring him into his bedroom and make this night unforgettable for both of them.

"I wanted to ask you something" Kurt said quietly, stroking Blaine's hair. He looked nervous. "Would-would you go out with me?"

"As a date?" Blaine asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah" Kurt smiled. "If-if you want to, of course. You don't have to if you don't want, I understand if..."

Blaine grabbed Kurt's neck and silenced the man with a kiss.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'" Kurt said, leaning in for another kiss. He couldn't wait for going out with Blaine again. Just like in the good old days.


	12. Chapter 12

Kurt sighed as he looked at his watch again. It was only 8:30 and he was so tired. He wanted to go home. Or better, get his office back. Working with Chandler made his life more complicated than it already was. He knew Blaine had told the man to back off but it didn't seem like Chandler understood it. Or he just didn't care, Kurt couldn't tell.

Since the play they had seen together, Chandler tried to convince him to spend some time together outside work. First, it looked all innocent. Having lunch together, helping Kurt to get ideas for his articles... but then he asked Kurt to go out for dinner with him. Kurt said 'no' immediately. Things with Blaine started getting better and he really tried to show the man they can make it together. He needed Blaine. And he knew very well how much Blaine hated hated Chandler. So he didn't talk about him at home and tried to spend just as much time at work as he really needed.

Chandler asked him out again. And again. The last time, he seemed so determined that it almost made Kurt scared of him. And the texts he had sent... it just made everything worse.

"Hey, Kurt" Chandler greeted him the other day and Kurt jumped from his voice. He didn't expect Chandler to come so early.

"Hey" Kurt smiled briefly and went back to work.

"I brought you coffee" Chandler said happily and put the cup on his desk.

"I don't drink coffee" Kurt said immediately. "You know, I'm pregnant."

"Oh" Chandler said in surprise. "God, I forgot it. Let me bring you some tea instead."

"Thank you, but I had a glass of orange juice in the morning. That's enough" Kurt replied and looked down at his work again.

"Are you free tonight?" Chandler asked without giving Kurt a second of silence.

"No" Kurt answered, squeezing the pen in his hand. He just started working and he was full of stress. Why couldn't Chandler give him some time to work in peace? "I have a date tonight. Now could you leave me alone for a few minutes? I have to finish this."

"Oh" Chandler said. "With Blaine?"

Kurt sighed and rubbed his forehead. Did he not hear his last sentences?

"Of course. Who else?" he asked, leaving his work for a minute to talk with Chandler.

"Well, I thought you aren't together" Chandler said.

"We are" Kurt said instantly. "And I would really like to talk about it more but we have work to finish. Right?"

It was a little harsh but he didn't care. He had to finish this article and get back home in time to change clothes for his date with Blaine. He wanted to look fantastic and he wouldn't let anyone ruin his choice.

~ o ~

Later that day, when Chandler went out for lunch, he walked to Isabelle's office and knocked on the door.

"Hey" he smiled, lifting the copy of his article.

"Oh, I've just gotten your e-mail. Kurt, this is great, I love it and our readers will, too" Isabelle said excitedly.

"I hope you're right" Kurt said and sat down. "I enjoyed writing this one. The question is if our readers love maternity clothes."

"Of course they do" Isabelle replied. "And I talked to Anna about your idea. She hasn't read your article yet but she was really excited. Next week, we're going to meet a fashion designer and do an interview with her. Anna wants you to be there, too. And if you would like, you could share your experiences about pregnancy and maternity clothes."

"Are you serious?" Kurt smiled.

"Yes. We want to update a few more articles about pregnancy and if you're in, one of them could be about you."

"I don't know what to say" Kurt said hesitantly.

"Say 'yes'" Isabelle said happily. "Our readers love you and I think it's about time to share the news with them."

"I..." Kurt started and then smiled. "Okay. I'm in."

"That's what I wanted to hear" Isabelle said. "Think about what you want. It can be a report or a pregnancy blog, anything you want."

"Thank you. I really appreciate it" Kurt said.

"You're welcome" Isabelle said and leaned back on his chair.

"There's something else I wanted to talk with you about" Kurt said after a short pause.

"What is it?" Isabelle asked.

"Chandler" Kurt sighed.

"He told me you get along well" Isabelle smiled.

"Yes. I mean... He helps me with the work but if I can be honest with you, I'm not really comfortable around him" Kurt said honestly.

"Is there something wrong with him?" Isabelle asked.

"I just... I can't really work effectively since he's there. I always worked alone and I think it's the best for me. I wanted to ask you if you could give him another job" Kurt said.

It wasn't everything but it was almost the truth. Kurt didn't want to tell Isabelle about the million times when Chandler asked him out or when he 'accidentally' touched him, just like only an hour ago, causing Kurt to jumped back. He tried to believe that it was just an accident again but he wasn't sure anymore. He decided to not talk about it as he had no proof that it was true. Maybe he was just overreacting. But sometimes the man was kind of creepy, especially when Kurt found him standing right behind him, staring at him with lustful eyes.

"Oh" Isabelle replied. "I didn't know you feel that way. But if you're sure you don't want him to help you..."

"I don't" Kurt said immediately.

"Then I think I can give him something else to work on" Isabelle said.

"Thank you" Kurt said, smiling widely.

"Just tell him I want to talk to him when he gets back" Isabelle smiled.

Kurt swallowed and nodded. Chandler won't be happy but it's the right thing to do.

~ o ~

Kurt was glad to leave work after that horrible afternoon. He had told Chandler that Isabelle wanted to talk to him and the man went to find the woman immediately. But when he came back for his things... Kurt thought he would try to kill him. He didn't say much, something that was so odd since he couldn't shut his mouth for a second, but his eyes were so cold it made Kurt stay in the corner of his office as Chandler gathered his things. And when he was finally gone, Kurt let out a shaky breath and he collapsed on his chair.

When he left his office, he looked around to make sure Chandler wasn't there. He rushed to the elevator and only when the doors were closed behind him, he was able to calm down. When he stepped out, he looked back and shook his head. Okay, probably he was overreacting. Chandler wasn't dangerous, just... too enthusiastic? Yes, that's it. There's nothing wrong with the man. Perhaps the pregnancy hormones made him paranoid.

He checked the time on his phone and his eyes widened. It was 6.17. Blaine was probably ready and waiting for him. He sent a quick text to Blaine to let him know he was on his way and chose the shortest way to get home.

It was almost 7 when he finally arrived, rushing into the apartment, panting.

"I'm sorry, just give me 5 minutes..." he started and walked into his room.

"You don't have to hurry, I called the restaurant and told them we will be late" Blaine said as he followed Kurt.

The other man was standing in front of his wardrobe, searching frantically.

"I wanted to be here in time, but..."

"You had a hard day, I get it" Blaine said.

"Yes, but I should come home in time" Kurt sighed. "I can't do this when the baby will be here. I have to get home in time to spend time with my family."

He grabbed a black shirt and tossed it towards his bed. The shirt fell to the ground and Blaine stepped forward immediately to take it.

"What about this one?" Kurt asked, showing him his jeans.

"I think it would be great" Blaine replied but Kurt shook his head.

"No, I have to find another shirt" Kurt said and took his shirt from Blaine.

"I think they would be fine" Blaine said and stepped to Kurt.

"No, they aren't. What about this one?" Kurt asked and showed Blaine another shirt.

"It's great" Blaine answered.

"You said that before."

"Because the other was great, too" Blaine said.

Kurt sighed and sat down on his bed.

"I wanted to look fabulous for you" he said quietly. He didn't have to look at his reflexion to know he was far from looking good.

"You're always fabulous" Blaine said and pulled him up from the bed. "Come on, let's get dressed and show New York what a beautiful man I'm dating tonight."

Kurt smiled and walked into the bathroom to get ready.

~ o ~

"God, this is amazing" Kurt said as he swallowed a mouthful of pasta.

They were in a small Italian restaurant, enjoying their dinner. Kurt had a new craving for pasta and Blaine thought it would be a good idea to bring the pregnant man here.

"I agree" Blaine said, watching Kurt. "Don't get me wrong, I love cheeseburger, but the amount we ate in the past months..."

"I know. I don't think I'll be able to eat any more fast food after the baby is born" Kurt said, smiling.

"Don't say that. Of course we will eat fast food. I think the baby will be a great fan of it" Blaine smiled.

"I can't believe it's the 18th week already. Just a little more and we will be parents. Can you believe it?" Kurt asked.

"Yes. I can't wait to see our son" Blaine said.

"I think it's a girl" Kurt replied.

"We will find out soon" Blaine smiled. "If we're lucky. I hope Sebastian will be able to tell us the gender next week."

"I will eat chocolate before our appointment to make the little one move more. We have to find out the gender. I want to buy the baby's things" Kurt said.

"We should find out what we have to buy first" Blaine muttered. "All I know we need dozens of diaper."

"I've found a list about what we need" Kurt said. After his almost-panic attack he had made a research to find out what they have to buy for the baby.

"Great" Blaine nodded. "We can buy a few things after the ultrasound. I'm free for the whole day."

"I think we can... Oh, wait" Kurt said, frowning.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked when Kurt didn't continue.

"I have an interview next week. Isabelle hasn't told me which day, I just hope it won't be the day of the ultrasound" Kurt said.

"Well, you should ask tomorrow" Blaine recommended.

"I will" Kurt nodded. "But let's talk about something else now. We have a date after all."

"What do you want to talk about, Mr Hummel?" Blaine asked and grabbed Kurt's hand.

"Well, Mr Anderson, first I have to tell you that you look fantastic tonight" Kurt said, squeezing Blaine's hand.

"I could tell you the same" Blaine winked. "And I'm so happy we can do this again. I... I really want to be with you like earlier. Okay, well, not marry you. No, I want to marry you, I mean I think I want, I just..."

"Blaine, stop" Kurt laughed. "I understand. I want to be with you, too. And we will see, maybe this time we can make it. I don't think it's time to talk about big plans because we don't know what the future will bring for us. I don't want to do the same mistakes. Let's just enjoy our time together and talk about the more serious things later, when we get there."

"You're right" Blaine said and nodded. "We have a beautiful night. Would you go for a walk with me after dinner?"

"Of course" Kurt smiled.

It was past midnight when the two men finally got home. They walked through the city, holding each other's hands and sharing sweet kisses. When it was time to go to sleep, Kurt found so hard to let go of Blaine's hand. He gave the man a kiss before opening his door and as he closed it behind him, he thought about the future, that maybe someday soon he won't have to say 'good night' in front of his door, that they can fall asleep in each other's ars, like he wanted to.

**Next time they will find out the baby's gender. Do you have more tips? Is it a boy or a girl?:)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Everybody wants a baby girl? :) Okay, I understand, I have a daughter, too, and she is really adorable (most of the time... khm... I mean sometimes). But the little boys are cute, too. Let's find out what we have here, right?**

Kurt was horny as hell. It was all he could think about, although he had a lot of work. He couldn't focus on anything else since he had seen Blaine stepping out of the bathroom that morning. Blaine, only wearing a towel, letting him see his hot, muscular chest, with waterdrops still running down on his skin from his wet hair... He wanted to stop him right there and then, pushing Blaine back against the wall and kiss every single part of his body, then bring him back into his room and have sex with him. God, Kurt wanted Blaine so badly.

The previous night, he had heard Blaine saying his name behind the closed door of his room and he almost walked inside to ask him if he needed him, but then he had heard the soft moans that had told him what Blaine had been doing. And it had turned him on so much, he had to run back to his room, lock the door and help himself as he had imagined Blaine lying under him with him riding his cock. He had almost come without touching himself.

He blamed the pregnancy hormones. Honestly, it wasn't normal to be so turned on, even if he hadn't had sex since he had gotten pregnant. When he had been with Jason, they had been together once or maybe twice a month. But now... All he could think about was Blaine and his incredibly hot body.

"Kurt, are you ready?"

Kurt blinked a few times to come out of his dreams. He was in his office again, with Isabelle standing at the door impatiently.

"Yeah. I... yeah" he said and stood up, collecting his notes. He had to focuse now. He could still imagine himself and Blaine in hot positions later.

"Good, because Joanne Roberts is here and she can't wait to meet you" Isabelle said.

Kurt followed her out of his office, right to the conference room. There was a small, blond woman stitting with her back to them, so he couldn't see her face. When he stepped inside and finally got a good look at the woman, he wondered how old she was. Because she didn't looked more than sixteen. She stood up to greet him.

"You're Kurt Hummel, right? I'm glad to finally meet you. Isabelle told me so much about you" she said. Kurt saw her eyes wandering down his body and stopping right on his baby bump. She smiled.

"Nice to meet you" Kurt said and tried not to notice that the woman was still staring at his stomach.

"I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable, I always admire pregnant people. I have two sons, too, and the best months of my life were when I was pregnant with them. Can you feel the baby kicking?" she asked and sat back down.

Kurt chose a chair on the opposite side of the table, so she couldn't see his bump longer.

"No, I can't" he answered. "But I can't wait to finally feel it."

"Do you know the gender?" Joanne asked.

"No. I'm going to have an ultrasound tomorrow. Maybe then my doctor can tell if it's a boy or a girl" Kurt answered.

"I bet it's a girl" Joanne replied. "I can tell from the form of your bump."

"I hope you're right" Kurt laughed.

"Anna's just called me to tell she won't come" Isabelle sighed as she joined Kurt and Joanne. "I think we should start."

"Okay" Kurt nodded and took out his notes with the questions. Isabelle had asked him to help her with the interview two days ago and he had dozens of questions in his mind.

In the next hour, he and Isabelle asked Joanne about her work, how she got the idea to design maternity clothes, what her plans are. They talked about her upcoming fashion show and her next collection.

"Thank you, Joanne" Isabelle said at the end. "I'll send you the article before we put it on the site."

"Thanks" Joanne said.

Kurt stood up to leave the room as he had to finish his post for his pregnancy blog and another article. But Joanne watched him absently and didn't move from her seat. Kurt grabbed his notes when he noticed the woman watching and turned to her.

"Do you... have a question or something?" he asked uncertainly.

"You know, most of my clients are women but in the past few years I started designing clothes for pregnant men, too, as most of the fashion companies don't think about them" Joanne started.

"Really?" Kurt asked in surprise. "Well, it's good to hear because you're right. I only have a few clothes to wear because I've barely found anything."

"And your body look great" Joanne muttered to herself, still thinking about something.

"Excuse me?" Kurt asked with wide eyes. He didn't know what Joanne wanted with this.

"I'm sorry" Joanne smiled. "I just... I'm going to have this fashion show in July and I was thinking about... Would you be my model?"

"Excuse me?" Kurt asked again.

"I mean for the show. All you have to do is wear a few clothes and walk around on the stage. You'll get paid, of course, and you can keep the clothes" Joanne explained.

Kurt wasn't sure what to say.

"I... can I think about it?" he asked.

"Of course" Joanne said and handed him a business card. "Just call me when you make a decision."

"I will" Kurt nodded.

~ o ~

When he finally got home that night, it was really late. He texted Blaine a few hours earlier to let him know he won't make it in time for dinner. He had to finish his post and when he was finally ready, it was almost 6. And he had an article to write, although he could only finish the second sentence when Isabelle found him staring through the window of his office and sent him home. He tried to call Blaine to let him know he was on his way but Blaine didn't answer his phone. It was weird. Blaine always picked up after the first ring.

Kurt bought them dinner and walked home. He needed some fresh air after that long day and he always enjoyed walking down the busy streets of New York. When he got home, he knocked on the door. His keys were somewhere in his bag and he didn't have enough energy left to try and find them. Blaine was already inside and Kurt knew he wouldn't fall asleep without making sure Kurt got home, so he could open the door for him.

But Blaine didn't open the door. Kurt frowned and kocked again. There was no answer. He sighed and opened his bag to search for his keys. He found them relatively fast and unlocked the door.

"Blaine?" he called out as he stepped inside.

He didn't get an answer, so he closed the door behind him and went to find Blaine. He wasn't in the living room or in his room, he wasn't even in the kitchen or the nursery.

"Blaine!" Kurt shouted.

Then he heard faint noises coming from his own room. He went to the door and hesitated for a second if he should open the door. But then he heard a loud thud and Blaine cursing. He stepped inside immediately.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he tried to understand what happened.

Blaine was sitting on the ground next to his bed, trying to stand up. Something wasn't right with him but Kurt couldn't tell what. And then he saw it. An almost empty bottle of wine standing on his nightstand.

"Blaine, you... are you drunk?" he asked and stepped closer to help Blaine to sit up.

"No..." Blaine muttered, making sure to not meet Kurt's eyes.

"What are you doing in my room? And why did you drink so much?" Kurt asked as he sat down beside the other man. He grimanced as the smell of alcohol hit him and pulled away before he could get sick.

"I love your room" Blaine muttered. "Your bed is so comfortable, I just want to lie down and smell your sweet scent again and again. Your scent is so... intoxin... intonic... you smell great."

Kurt had to suppress a laugh as he helped Blaine to lie down. The other man grabbed his hand and started pressing kisses on his skin.

"I love you, Kurt. No matter what. You know? Nobody can separate us because I won't leave you. Ever" Blaine said with closed eyes. "God, my head hurts."

"You won't be sick, right?" Kurt asked.

"No" Blaine sighed. "Just want to sleep."

"Okay" Kurt sighed and stood up. "You can stay here and I'll sleep in your bed tonight."

"No!" Blaine sat up suddenly and almost fell from the bed again. "Stay here. Stay with me, please."

Kurt nodded hesitantly and lay down beside Blaine. The man seemed the calm down as he lay his head down on Kurt's chest and closed his eyes.

"I'll stay here until you fall asleep" Kurt said and stroked Blaine's hair.

The man groaned and put his arms around Kurt. He reached under the pregnant man's shirt and when he found his baby bump, he stroked it gently and then let his hand rest on it.

"I won't leave you, Kurt" he whispered.

"I know" Kurt said.

"I will never leave you."

"You've already told me that" Kurt smiled.

"But I'm serious. I will never leave you. Nobody can make me" Blaine said.

Kurt remained silent as he felt Blaine's hand run up and down his baby bump and he muttered incomprehensibly. After a few minutes, Blaine fell silent and he started snoring. Kurt smiled and gave himself another few minutes before he tried to get up. Blaine's arms tightened around him immediately and he put one of his legs over Kurt's, so the man couldn't move.

"Then I'll just stay here" he sighed and tried to relax. Surprisingly, he fell asleep only minutes later.

~ o ~

Waking up never felt so great. His bed was so warm and soft and nothing hurt. He didn't feel so rested in a long time. Kurt sighed happily and gave himself another minute to enjoy to comfort of his bed. He hadn't slept so well in a long time and it felt so great, he wanted it to last a little longer.

But then he felt something moving behind his back. His eyes snapped open and looked down to see arms around his waist. The body behind him snuggled closer and then he finally remembered the previous night, that he and Baine fell asleep together in his bed.

Blaine moved again and he could feel his morning erection right at his ass. Blaine moaned quietly and started pressing small kisses on Kurt's neck and shoulder as he rocked his hip. Kurt felt his face turning red in a second and bit his lip as he tried to find out something fast. He knew it would be awkward for both of them but it would be even worse if he let Blaine sleep longer.

He sighed and turned to lie on his back. His movement seemed to bring Blaine out of his dream as he started to blink. He didn't need more than a minute to realise where he was and what he was doing. Kurt could see his eyes widen and Blaine pulled back so suddenly he fell down to the ground. Kurt laughed and climbed to the edge of the bed to look down.

"Good morning" he said.

Blaine jumped up but then he saw his hard on standing proudly and he turned away, ashamed.

"Please, tell me I didn't do something I would regret" he said hastily.

"Well, apart from taking my bed last night and not letting me leave, no, I don't think you did" Kurt said and stood up. "How do you feel?"

Now, that he was calming down, remembering a few details from the previous night, Blaine felt his hangover hitting in.

"I think my head is going to explode" Blaine said miserably.

Kurt checked his phone for the time.

"You have about twenty minutes to throw up and take a shower. I'll make breakfast and find you some Aspirin" he said and left the room.

Blaine finally turned back, just in time to see Kurt's back as he disappeared in the kitchen. Blaine looked down and shook his head slowly. He knew very well what he would do with his twenty minutes, and it didn't contain dealing with his hangover.

~ o ~

Almost half on hour later, Blaine left the bathroom after a very plesurable shower. His head still hurt and he was nauseous but he felt definitely better.

"Ah, here you are" Kurt smiled as he finished their breakfast. Blaine could see he had a shower, too, and was already dressed.

"Shouldn't you go to work?" Blaine asked when he looked up to see what time it was. Kurt usually left earlier but now he prepared their breakfast slowly.

"Did you forget?" Kurt asked and handed Blaine a plate full of eggs, bacon and vegetables.

"Forget what?" Blaine asked and reached for his fork. He was so hungry.

"The ultrasound" Kurt answered. He couldn't believe Blaine forgot their appointment. He was maybe even more excited about it then Kurt.

"The ultrasound!" Blaine almost shouted as he jumped up. "We should go. I don't want to be late."

"Calm down, we have plenty of time" Kurt said and closed his eyes as he enjoyed the first bite of his breakfast. "But you could tell me what happened last night."

Blaine looked down at his breakfast as he tried to remember the previous night. He had come home early, he had gotten the text from Kurt and then... Right.

"My father called me yesterday" he said quietly.

"What did he want?" Kurt asked. He knew Blaine and his father had a really bad relationship and it only got worse since Blaine had told him about the pregnancy.

"You know their anniversary is next month" Blaine started. Kurt nodded and put some bacon into his mouth. "He doesn't want us to be there."

Kurt was silent and chewed his food slowly as he tried to find out what to say.

"I'm so sorry, Blaine" he said finally.

"Don't be. It's not your fault" Blaine shrugged and forced out a small smile.

"It is. I know he never liked me and now that I'm pregnant..."

"Don't finish this sentence" Blaine said with an angry glint in his eyes. "I don't care if he doesn't like you or me or our child. It's his own problem. We won't force him to be part of our life if he doesn't want to. We can live happily without him."

Kurt nodded and looked down. He hoped that Blaine's father would be happy to finally have a grandchild, even if it was from somebody like Kurt. But it turned out the older man didn't change.

"Hey, look on the bright side. We will have a whole weekend for ourselves. We can go somewhere if you want to" Blaine smiled.

"Yeah, right" Kurt agreed quietly.

"Don't be sad" Blaine said and stood up. "We're going to find out our child's gender. So let's eat some chocolate, I really want to find out that we will have a son."

"Forget it, Anderson, it's a girl" Kurt said and finished his breakfast quickly because it was time to go.

~ o ~

"Do you have some more chocolate? I'm hungry" Blaine said as they waited for Sebastian to arrive.

"Uhm, no?" Kurt said hesitantly.

"You ate it all?" Blaine asked in disbelief. Kurt had bought enough chocolate for a whole year and he didn't see him eating that much. Except if the pregnant man had eaten everything while he had been in the bathroom.

"I was hungry and the baby really liked it" Kurt explained. "Besides you had a bag of peanuts. I thought it would be enough for you."

"I think my body still tries to get over the alcohol poisoning from yesterday" Blaine groaned.

"Well, next time you should stop in time. You know you can't handle it" Kurt smiled.

"Yeah. I got a reminder for the rest of my life" Blaine replied and stroked Kurt's baby bump.

"I'm sorry I'm late" Sebastian said as he rushed into the room without greeting. "One of my colleagues needed my assistance."

"Hi, Sebastian" Blaine greeted him but didn't take his eyes from Kurt's baby bump.

"I guess you want to see the baby, right?" Sebastian asked and started the examination after Blaine had taken his hand away.

The room was silent for the next few minutes. Sebastian watched the screen as he moved the probe slowly up and down Kurt's baby bump. Blaine fixed his eyes on the screen, too, as he was admiring the baby, but Kurt couldn't see it as he was looking only at Sebastian, searching for any sign of problems with the baby. He couldn't find any, though. Sebastian seemed to be calm during the whole examination.

"Is everything fine?" Kurt asked finally. He couldn't wait longer for the answer.

"Yeah" Sebastian nodded. "The baby is growing perfectly. Here you can see the right arm, there are the fingers... The two legs... wow, your baby is really active today. Stay here, I want to find your other arm. Yeah, there."

Sebastian showed them everything and the two men watched it almost without blinking.

"There are the internal organs... yes, everything is fine. Do you want to know the gender?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes!" Blaine and Kurt said without hesitation.

"Damn. I thought you would wait until the birth to find out" Sebastian said.

"We have to buy the baby's things and we can't if we don't know the gender" Blaine explained.

"Right" Sebastian sighed and stared at the screen. The others waited for almost a minute to hear something but the doctor stayed silent.

"So what is it? A boy or a girl?" Kurt asked impatiently.

"I bet you're dying to buy cute pink dresses" Sebastian mocked.

"Yeah, maybe I am. It's none of your business. Can you tell us the gender?" Kurt asked.

"It's not that hard. Your baby is practically rubbing it into our face" Sebastian smiled at the baby on the screen who was moving around quickly.

"And it's a..." Blaine started. He was really dying to know if he had a son or a daughter.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?"

"Sebastian!"

"Okay, okay. It's a girl" Sebastian said finally.

"It's a girl" Blaine whispered, his thoughts about having a son completely forgotten.

"I told you it's a..." Kurt started but Blaine silenced him with a kiss.

"You should come back around the 25th week to talk about the labor" Sebastian said, not really looking at the couple. "Okay, if you didn't hear what I said, call me for the details."

Sebastian waited for a few more seconds but Kurt and Blaine were too busy and didn't reply. The doctor sighed, shook his head and left them alone.

"We're going to have a girl" Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine.

"The most beautiful girl ever" Blaine said, pressing his forehead to Kurt's.

**So I think I should find a name for this little girl.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I won't be able to update next week. I have a 3-day conference at the other end of the state and I want to visit my parents, too. I will be back in two weeks or so.**

**Warning: mature content at the end of the chapter.**

**Enjoy!:)**

"Look, Blaine! Isn't it adorable?" Kurt asked and pointed at the screen as Blaine came back from the kitchen and sat down beside him.

Blaine looked at the picture in front of him. It was a castle – a pink castle – and he didn't know how Kurt had found it. They were searching for a crib for their daughter.

"What the hell is that?" he asked slowly, still staring at the castle.

"Furniture for the nursery! Isn't it lovely?" Kurt asked, looking at the picture with a dreamy expression.

Blaine raised an eyebrow as he tried to force his mind to come up with the perfect response as soon as possible. Last time he had told Kurt he didn't like his idea, he had needed three days and a large amount of cheesecake to convince the pregnant man to talk to him again. He knew he couldn't tell Kurt that it was like the pink version of Bluebeard's castle and – God, it couldn't cost _that _much.

"Uhm, I don't think we have enough place for that." _Yeah, that's it._

"We have! I've just checked it!" Kurt replied happily.

_Okay, you have to come up with something else, _Blaine thought.

"Yeah, but it's..." _Cheesy? Horrible? _"...not practical. We will spend half of our nights in this room with the baby, we need place for the rocking chair. And where do you want to change diapers?"

"You're right" Kurt nodded hesitantly.

Blaine smiled triumphantly behind him.

"What about this one?" Kurt asked, pointing at the next picture. It was all pink with flowers and a big princess crib in the middle. It wasn't as bad as the first one but still...

"Can we find something that isn't from a Disney movie?" Blaine asked quietly.

Kurt sighed and closed the window. O-oh.

"Blaine, I want to make her room special. I don't want an ordinary crib with an ordinary wardrobe without any decoration. I want her to feel well at home" Kurt said, not looking at the other man.

"And we will make her room special" Blaine said and leaned down to hug Kurt from behind. "But it doesn't have to be like the small Rachel Berry's room. I know you will find out something to make it special without buying every single pink thing we can find."

"I will try" Kurt said finally and started another search. "What about this one?"

Blaine looked at the purple walls and the white-pink furniture. And don't forget the large mirror over the crib. Just like the magic mirror in the room of Snow White's stepmother.

"I will think about it" he said finally, rolling his eyes. He had to do something to change Kurt's taste.

~ o ~

Two days later, Isabelle called Kurt into her office. Immediately.

"Hey" Kurt greeted her and stepped into the room. "Is there something wrong?"

"Look at this!" Isabelle said and showed Kurt her tablet.

Kurt swallowed and sat down, not brave enough to look at the screen.

"Is it because of my blog? Did they not like it?" he asked.

"No, honey, of course not" Isabelle said. "Look!"

Kurt let out a shaky breath and looked at the screen in front of him. There was only one word written in front of him: _Great. _He didn't understand.

"What is that?" he asked.

"It's Anna's response" Isabelle said. "She loved your first post and she wants more. Preferably two per week. Can you do it?"

"I-I guess" Kurt answered. "I have a lot of topics I want to write about. Maybe I can come in earlier and..."

"No" Isabelle cut in. "Look, Kurt, you're amazing and we will miss you during your maternity leave but please, don't work too much. You don't have to prove anything. You did it in the last few years."

"It's not really a burden for me. I can do that. Really" Kurt said.

"Well, I don't have children but my sister has three, you know" Isabelle said. Kurt nodded. Isabelle had told him about her nephews. "And I know she hasn't slept since the first one was born. So you should enjoy the last months without the baby and relax as much as you can."

Kurt smiled.

"I know but I can't" he said. "I'm full of energy. I have to do something."

"Then buy clothes for the baby. Or make plans how you want the nursery to look like. Just don't work too much" Isabelle smiled.

"I won't" Kurt sighed.

"Besides, Joanne told me she wants you to be her model for the show" Isabelle said. "Did you say 'yes'?"

"God, I totally forgot about it" Kurt sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I don't know if I should do it. I never wanted to be a model, I'm not even sure I would be a good one..."

"Of course you would" Isabelle chimed in. "You should try. It's fun."

"I will think about it" Kurt said.

"But not too long. She will get somebody else if you aren't fast enough" Isabelle smiled.

"It would be such a shame" Kurt said and laughed.

~ o ~

Later that evening, Kurt was lying on the couch at home, watching some TV show and waiting for Blaine to come back from the kitchen with their snacks. He was thinking about Joanne's offer and didn't notice his hand moving up and down on his baby bump.

"You look great like this" Blaine said from behind him as he arrived with a bowl of popcorn in his hands. "So peaceful."

"Really? I'm everything but peaceful now" Kurt replied and sat back up.

"Is there something wrong?" Blaine asked and sat down, too, giving Kurt the bowl.

"No, not really" Kurt answered and put some popcorn into his mouth. "You know we made an interview with Joanne Roberts, right?"

Blaine nodded.

"She wants me to be her model for her next fashion show."

Blaine started laughing. Kurt remained serious and... hurt? Blaine fell silent immediately.

"Wait! You aren't joking?" he asked.

"Of course not!" Kurt said in frustration.

"Really? It's great, Kurt!" Blaine said.

"Yeah, really" Kurt muttered. "I don't want people laughing at me. I will just say 'no'."

"What? No, you can't do that" Blaine said and grabbed Kurt's hand. "It's really great, Kurt. Wasn't it your dream to step onto the stage at a fashion show?"

Kurt sighed and pulled his hand back.

"Yes, _my _fashion show. But I don't know if I want to be a model. A _pregnant _model for a designer who makes clothes for pregnant men. I'm afraid of what people will think."

"Look at me" Blaine said and waited for Kurt to meet his eyes. "You are the best looking pregnant man. If somebody deserves to be there, it's you."

"But what if they won't like it? I'm not sure I could take negative critiques in this state" Kurt said, looking down again.

"I will deal with idiots, don't worry" Blaine smiled.

"So you think I should say 'yes'?" Kurt asked uncertainly.

"Definitely" Blaine smiled.

~ o ~

Kurt decided to go home earlier the following day. He was tired and he knew his next days will be much longer. He had called Joanne to let her know he would be her model for the show and the woman wanted to meet him the next day. So he decided he earned an afternoon just for himself.

He stepped into the apartment and decided to eat something. He was really hungry. But as he stepped into the living room, he found Blaine – who was only dressed in a pair of briefs – humming and dancing around in the room. Kurt stopped immediately, licking his lips. He felt himself turning on just from the sight.

Blaine turned around, still dancing, but when he spotted Kurt, his eyes widened and he stopped in the middle of his movement.

"Kurt? Wha-what are you doing here?" he asked and tried to hide behind the couch.

"I live here" Kurt smiled and forced his eyes away from Blaine's chest. "I wanted to come home earlier to have some rest. And what are you doing here so early?"

Blaine gulped and looked down.

"I just... my last class was canceled" he said. "And I needed a shower. That's all."

"And you decided to start dancing instead of dressing up?" Kurt asked and had to suppress a smile.

"Well... Uhm... kind of?" Blaine said. "Can we not talk about it, please?"

"Of course. Go, get dressed, I will make something for lunch" Kurt said and disappeared in the kitchen.

Minutes later, Blaine came back, now fully dressed. Kurt had just finished their sandwiches and waited for Blaine beside the table. The man sat down and looked at his one. And then looked at it again.

"Uhm, Kurt, I thought your weird cravings were over" he said and pointed at the mayonnaise and peanut butter on the bread.

"It's not weird" Kurt said, eating his sandwich. "Come on, just try it."

"I think I will make something else for myself, but thank you" Blaine said and stood up to make another sandwich. "You know, I think we have to talk about something."

Kurt felt something cold in his chest. He hated those words.

"The month is over and we..."

He knew it. Kurt remembered what they had agreed in. They had given each other a month to try out if they can live together. And Blaine thinks they can't.

"You... you don't think it will work?" Kurt asked desperately. "But why? I-I thought we're fine. I... We... We're dating again, and-and talking and watching movies..."

"Kurt, calm down" Blaine said as he saw tears forming in the pregnant man's eyes. "I don't want to break up with you. Well, I don't even know if we are back together, so I think we should talk about it. And since this month was beautiful I think we should go out and celebrate that we could make it work."

"Oh" Kurt said. "So you think we can do this?"

"Of course" Blaine laughed. "And I planned something for tonight. I think you will like it."

"And what is it?" Kurt asked. He stood up and stepped to Blaine, leaning closer.

"You have to wait to find out" Blaine said and closed the distance between them.

~ o ~

Kurt had the best night of his life. After a romantic dinner in their favourite restaurant, Blaine took him to the Plaza Hotel and they went for a Carriage ride. Although he had been living in New York for almost ten years, Kurt never tried it. It was something he always imagined experiencing with Blaine and finally, his dream came true.

When they got home late that night, Blaine opened the door and let him go inside first. As Kurt walked into the living room, he found a bouquet of red roses standing in a vase in the middle of the table.

"These are for you" Blaine smiled, stepping to the table.

"Thank you. But-but how?" Kurt asked in awe. Blaine was with him the whole time, how could he get the flowers into the apartment?

"It's a secret" Blaine smiled. He had asked Rachel to buy the flowers and leave them on the table, he had given her the keys to get in, but he didn't want to tell Kurt. "Do you like them?"

"They are beautiful, Blaine, thank you" Kurt said.

"I would ask you if you want some wine, but since you're not allowed to drink... do you want some orange juice?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, that would be great" Kurt laughed.

He sat down and waited for Blaine to come back. The man appeared only seconds later, with two glasses of orange juice in his hands.

"You know you can drink alcohol if you want" Kurt said and took a glass from Blaine.

"It's fine, I love orange juice" Blaine said.

"Sure" Kurt muttered. "So, have you thought about names for the baby?"

Blaine shook his head.

"No, I think we should find the right one together" he said.

They were sitting in silence for the next minutes. Kurt enjoyed the time to watch Blaine – and imagine things with Blaine – as the other man tried to find the best time to ask Kurt what he wanted to know.

"Uhm... I think we should talk about something" Blaine started. Kurt put down his glass and gave him his full attention. "I'm so happy with you, Kurt, and I'm glad we could do it. But... I just... I don't know... What are we for each other, Kurt? Are we together? Because I don't know. We said it out the first time, and when we got back together but now I don't know if this is real, if we are together or it's just a thing because we're going to have a baby..."

Kurt smiled as he listened to Blaine's babbling and leaned closer slowly to silence the other man with a gentle kiss. When he pulled away, Blaine looked surprised and confused.

"Is that a 'yes'?" he asked quietly. Kurt laughed.

"I don't know what you mean because I couldn't really follow your babble but if you want to know if we are together, I think the answer is 'yes'" he said.

Blaine's eyes widened and it made Kurt confused.

"What? Isn't it what you wanted?" he asked.

"Of course it is" Blaine said quickly. "It's just... I love to hear it."

"In that case" Kurt started and climbed over Blaine to sit on his lap. "I have something for you, _boyfriend._"

"Kurt? What are you doing?" Blaine asked as Kurt started pressing kisses on his neck.

The other man smiled and ran his hands down Blaine's chest, then moved his head back up to kiss Blaine.

"Tell me if you want me to stop" Kurt whispered.

That was the last thing Blaine wanted. He moaned as Kurt's fingers found his rapidly hardening cock and stroked it gently through the fabric of his pants. Blaine leaned forward to kiss Kurt and reached with his hands behind the pregnant man to grab his ass.

"God, I want you so badly" Kurt moaned into his ears.

Blaine couldn't hold himself back anymore. He needed Kurt, preferably without his clothes on, in his bed. _Now._

He grabbed Kurt's legs just under his ass and stood up with him. Thanks to the workout in the last years, he could easily hold the pregnant man in his arms as he slowly walked towards his bedroom while kissing Kurt. When they reached the bed, he lowered Kurt onto the mattress and climbed over him. He started undressing the other man, careful to not hurt his baby bump while his lips found Kurt's once again.

Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine's hair and moved his legs up around Blaine's waist.

"You're so flexible" Blaine whispered against Kurt's lips.

"Do you like it?" Kurt asked flirtily and rocked his hip, smiling at Blaine's response as the man moaned and moved his fingers faster to undress Kurt as soon as possible.

Kurt seemed to be more practiced and freed Blaine from his shirt before the man could notice it. Then he moved his hands down to the man's pants and unbuttoned it easily.

"Don't ask" Kurt said hastily when Blaine pulled away ad gave him a surprised look.

He grabbed Blaine's arm to push him down onto the mattress, then jumped up for a second to take off his jeans. When he was completely naked, he climbed back into Blaine's waiting arms and kissed him hard before moving back down to help the man get out of his pants.

"Better" Kurt smiled and leaned down again to press his lips over Blaine's.

Blaine reached out blindly to open his nightstand and find the bottle of lube. He knew he had put it there when they had moved in – secretly hoping that he and Kurt could use it soon –, opened it and poured some on his fingers. He moved his hand behind Kurt, right to his entrance and pushed the first finger forward. He stopped almost immediately as he saw Kurt biting his lip in pain. He pulled his hand back but Kurt grabbed it and placed it back.

"It's okay" he said. "Just... slowly."

"Okay" Blaine nodded.

He kissed Kurt's neck and used his free hand to reach down and stroke Kurt's member. As the man relaxed in his touch, he pushed his finger forward. This time, Kurt was too lost in pleasure to notice it and Blaine started moving his finger slowly in and out. Soon, he added a second, then a third finger.

When Kurt felt he was ready, he took Blaine's hand and kissed it gently. Then he pressed his legs to Blaine's side and positioned himself over his cock.

"Wait!" Blaine said suddenly and grabbed Kurt's wrists.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked in confusion. He hoped Blaine didn't want to stop him because it would be so cruel.

"I just... Are you sure we won't hurt the baby?" Blaine asked.

"Of course" Kurt smiled and leaned forward to kiss Blaine.

"But what if I hurt her?" Blaine asked again, pushing Kurt away just enough to look into his eyes.

"Blaine, the baby is safe in there, you can't hurt her" Kurt laughed.

"But... what if she can feel it? I don't want her to hate me because of it."

Kurt threw his head back and laughed. Blaine was so adorable, really believing that the baby could feel what they were doing.

"Blaine, the baby can't feel it" he said, smiling. "She is in the middle of a pool in my stomach, there is no way you could hurt her. Besides, if I'm in a good mood, she will be, too. I don't think she would hate you for it."

"Oh... Okay" Blaine said.

Kurt nodded and started lowering himself onto Blaine's cock.

"But what if..." Blaine started but Kurt pressed his index finger over Blaine's lips, silencing him.

"Shut up" he said.

"But what..." Blaine started again, so Kurt leaned down to suck on the sensitive skin just behind his ear. He knew Blaine liked it.

"But... But... Okay, I believe you" Blaine said as he could barely hold himself back to not push his hips up as Kurt moved slowly downwards and worked on his neck at the same time.

It was pure torture.

"Do you want me to move?" Kurt asked and licked Blaine's neck playfully. "Or just stay this way?"

"God, just... just..." Blaine couldn't come up with a coherent answer.

"I think you want this" Kurt smiled and started moving up and down on Blaine's cock slowly.

"You drive me crazy" Blaine managed to say between moans of pleasure. He grabbed Kurt's waist and rocked his hips as Kurt lowered himself back down.

Soon, Kurt was riding his cock fast, his hands wandering up and down on Blaine's chest, enjoying the touch of the bare skin. He wanted this for so long. Thanks to his sensitivity because of the pregnancy and living without sex since months, Kurt was on the edge of his orgasm in no time. He wanted them to come at the same time, so he bent down to kiss Blaine and then moved his lips down to the man's ear. He bit down gently and smiled as Blaine moaned and squeezed his waist. He repeated it once again before straightening back up and pushing himself down onto Blaine's cock hard.

Blaine felt his orgasm exploding and running through his whole body as he cried out Kurt's name. The man over him smiled and came just before Blaine could touch him. Kurt slowed down, panting, enjoying every single wave of pleasure, before he stopped.

He looked down at Blaine under him. The man was unmoving, his hands resting on Kurt's knees as he tried to slow down his breathing to normal. Kurt wanted to stay that way forever but he felt his legs shaking. He climbed down from Blaine's lap and lay down beside him. Blaine turned to his side immediately to make him enough place.

As they were lying there, their hands enlaced, pressing their foreheads to the other's, it was like the first time they had been together.

It was perfect.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi! I'm back!**

**Enjoy!**

Blaine had a good day. He couldn't stop smiling, even as he was listening to his most untalented student torturing the piano that gave him a headache most of the times. But he didn't care lately. His life was perfect and nothing could ruin it.

He sighed happily as he remembered that morning. Thanks to the pregnancy hormones, Kurt was always horny, and of course he was there for the man to help him out. This time, he was almost late from work because Kurt caught him in the shower. Blaine almost laughed at the thought of holding Kurt in his arms while having the most fantastic sex ever. He was such a lucky man.

"Uhm... Mr Anderson?"

Blaine blinked and looked at the blond girl in confusion. It was too silent around him and his whole class was staring at him.

"It was... great, Samantha, you can sit down" he said and he could feel his cheeks burning from embarrassment. Maybe he should leave his thoughts of Kurt outside of the classroom.

The sound of the bell saved him from the rest of the students' performance and he leaned back as he watched the kids leaving the classroom.

"I need a coffee" he muttered and stood up to leave and go for a walk before his next lesson to clear his head but he could only take a few steps when his phone started ringing. He smiled as he saw who the caller was. "Hey, Kurt!"

_"Hi" _he heard Kurt's voice and smiled again. It was always nice to hear him. _"How is your day?"_

"It's fantastic" Blaine replied. "Especially after what we did in the bathroom."

_"Please, tell me there aren't any students around" _Kurt whispered.

"Don't worry, I'm all alone" Blaine said.

_"Thank God" _Kurt muttered and then cleared his throat. _"Can you order the flowers for Rachel? I have to finish my new post and I don't think I will be able to get it, too."_

"Of course. I have only two lessons left and then I will go and do it. It's on Sunday, right?" Blaine asked.

_"Yes. We have to be there around 5" _Kurt said.

"Okay" Blaine nodded. "When can we meet today? You know, I need a new outfit."

_"I don't know" _Kurt sighed. _"I have so much work to finish. Can we do it tomorrow?"_

"No. You have to meet Joanne, remember?" Blaine asked.

_"Crap. I totally forgot" _Kurt said. _"Maybe you could go alone and meet me after that."_

Blaine rolled his eyes.

"You promised me that you wouldn't work so much" he said quietly.

_"I know, but this is important for me" _Kurt said.

"And what about your family? Your daughter? She isn't important?" Blaine asked.

_"You know that you and the baby are the most important" _Kurt answered.

Blaine bit his lip before he could say something that would hurt the pregnant man.

"Just... call me when you're ready. We can meet somewhere and go shopping. Bye" he said hastily and disconnected the call before Kurt had a chance to reply.

He dropped the phone back into his bag and left it in the classroom. He knew Kurt would call him again but he didn't care. It wasn't the first time they had to cancel their plans because of Kurt's job. Blaine never told him that he hated those nights alone in the apartment, worried about his pregnant boyfriend who should have rested instead of doing two people's job. And on the top of that, Kurt had asked him the previous night to stay at home with the baby, so he could go back to work right after the birth of their daughter.

Blaine reached the gym before he could decide where to go. Luckily, it was empty and he found quickly what he really needed right there and then: a punching bag. He dropped his jacket onto the floor and stepped closer. As his hand made connection with the material of the punching bag, he sighed. He used to box back in high school but he had given up because Kurt didn't like it. After their second break-up, he had started it again and had gone into the nearest gym twice a week. It made him feel relaxed and helped him deal with the stress his new life had brought. He had wanted to continue in New York, but Kurt had become pregnant, and everything was so messed up lately...

Blaine didn't how long he had been there, punching the bag and thinking about Kurt and the baby. His good mood was long gone, all he could think about was his workaholic boyfriend and how he would raise their child if he couldn't think of anything else than his job. Blaine imagined their life with the baby. He thought that Kurt would stay home with their daughter, writing a few articles if he really wanted to, and Blaine would run home every day to spend the afternoon with his family. To have a family he never had.

He would have stayed for hours but he knew he had to go back to the classroom. He went to the mirror to check his hair and washed his hands before pulling his jacket back up. He sighed and decided to talk to Kurt as soon as he gets home.

~ o ~

Kurt groaned when he got up from his chair at the end of the day. His back was killing him and it just got worse and worse with every day. He knew he couldn't keep up this tempo too long but it was so hard to acknowledge. He had been kind of workaholic for the past years and he couldn't say 'no' when Isabelle asked him to get ready with something unplanned over his normal work. That's what brought him to the place where he was now, and he wasn't ready to give up everything.

It didn't mean he was happy when Isabelle rushed into his room and asked him to finish an article because she couldn't find somebody else to do it. He planned to go home in time, cook a delicious dinner for Blaine and maybe have sex on the kitchen counter because he had had a dream of it the previous night and it would be so hot. But at the end, he had to call Blaine and tell him he had stay longer.

He knew Blaine was angry and he had the right to be. He had promised him to spend the evening together and he didn't keep his promise. But he believed he could make it better.

As he stepped out of the building, he reached for his phone to call Blaine. It was late, there was no chance to go shopping, but they could still have dinner together. He tried to call the other man several times, but Blaine didn't pick up his phone. He sighed and sent a text to let Blaine know he was on his way home.

Twenty minutes later, as Kurt stepped into their living room, he found Blaine sitting on the couch, watching some TV show.

"I'm sorry I'm late" he said quietly. Blaine didn't look up and said nothing. Kurt sighed and sat down beside him. "Did you find something for the party?"

"I came home after work. I didn't feel like shopping" Blaine said, still not looking at Kurt.

"Blaine, I'm really so-"

"I don't want to hear" Blaine cut in and turned off the TV before looking up at Kurt. "When will you stop doing this to me? And what about our daughter? Don't you think your family should be more important than your work?"

Kurt bit his lower lip and looked down, burning a hole through the coffee table with his stare. Blaine was right, he knew, but there was nothing he could say.

"You can't keep doing this, Kurt. It's gonna be harder with every week and there is another life growing inside you. You have to take care of her" Blaine said.

"I know" Kurt muttered.

"I know that you love your job. I understand that it's important, that's why I told you to take on the job Joanne offered you. But I can see how tired you are when you come home after work and you can't have enough rest. You don't really have free time, you don't care about the nursery anymore, you cancel our dates and on the top of that, you don't even want to be with our baby after her birth. She will need you, more than anybody else, and you don't care. You would give up your family to run back to work" Blaine said, his voice higher with every word.

"That's not true!" Kurt shouted suddenly and jumped up.

"Yeah? Then why do you want me to stay home with the baby?" Blaine asked and stood up, too.

"Because I want to give you a chance for bonding with her!" Kurt yelled.

_Oh. _The room fell silent as the two men were staring at each other, panting from the emotions they put into their fight.

"Kurt, I didn't know..." Blaine started but Kurt shook his head and didn't let him finish.

"Of course you didn't. Because it's so unbelievable that I want us to become a great family" Kurt spat. "I'm not that selfish Blaine, you should know."

"I-I know, but you work so much and then you come up with this..."

"I know I work too much. And I know it's not something I can keep up for too long. You're right, I'm tired and I want to have some time before the baby's birth to have enough rest. That's why I work so hard now, so I can finish everything I wanted and then I can sit back and really enjoy the rest of the pregnancy" Kurt said quietly and sat down. "But I still care about you. I noticed how you stare at my belly, that you're eager to touch it every time you have the opportunity, so you can have some connection with the baby and the whole process. I know it's not the same for you. I feel everything and I try to share it with you but I know some of it is impossible. I thought it would be a great idea to let you take care of the baby in the first months, so you can get to know her."

Blaine could see tears forming in Kurt's eyes and it made him feel even worse. He reached out to stroke the pregnant man's cheek softly. Kurt sighed and leaned into the touch, closing his eyes. Suddenly, Blaine started laughing, and Kurt looked up at him in confusion.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"You know, I think we should really work on the communication between us" Blaine said.

"It's not that bad, we just..." Kurt started, smiling.

"It is. Do you remember my first year here, when I thought there was something between you and Elliot?" Blaine asked.

"God, yes" Kurt laughed. "You were so jealous and you almost scared him to death when you went to his place."

"I know, I know... It was kind of crazy. But I really thought he wanted to take you away from me" Blaine said, looking down.

"I think it was hot" Kurt said and reached under Blaine's chin. The other man's eyes met his, and Kurt could tell Blaine wasn't sure if he told the truth.

"I thought you were angry" Blaine said.

"I was" Kurt replied. "I hated that you didn't trust me first but then I understood that it was just because I was so important for you."

"You still are" Blaine said and captured Kurt's lips with his.

The next thing he knew, he was lying on the couch with Kurt on the top of him, unbottoning his shirt.

"Uhm... Are you sure you want this? You haven't even had dinner..." he said uncertainly and fell silent as Kurt put his index finger on his lips.

"There's nothing better than a good makeup sex" Kurt said and kissed Blaine again.

The man smiled into the kiss and jumped up from the couch with Kurt in his arms.

"I love your pregnancy hormones" he said as he kicked the door of his room open.

Kurt couldn't agree more.

~ o ~

Waking up beside Kurt was fantastic. Waking up beside Kurt after having sex with him is even better, even when the pregnant man liked using him as his body pillow. Well, most of the times. But now something wasn't right. Blaine groaned and turned to his side, blinking into the darkness around him. He was alone in the bed but it was too early for Kurt to get up.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Kurt asked from somewhere behind him.

Blaine turned back to see Kurt's silhouette beside the bed.

"What are you doing? It's just... 2 in the morning" Blaine said after checking the time on his phone.

"I know but I'm dying to have some ice cream" Kurt sighed and looked down, searching for his jacket.

"There's some in the fridge" Blaine replied and reached out to grab Kurt's waist and pull him back into the bed.

"It's chocolate and the baby wants strawberry" Kurt said and pulled away from Blaine.

"You're not serious, right?" Blaine asked.

"I know this is weird but I can't sleep because of that damn ice cream. I will be back in no time" Kurt said and walked to the door.

"Wait" Blaine said and got up. "You can't go out there alone. I'm coming with you."

"I can do this alone. You should go back to sleep" Kurt argued.

"You think I could sleep peacefully when you are alone on the streets? No way, I'm coming" Blaine said and grabbed his jeans.

Luckily, it only took them ten minutes to get to the non-stop supermarket, then other ten to get the ice cream and some muffins, chocolate and apple juice. Blaine stared down at the contain of the basket with wide eyes but he decided to not say a word, knowing very well what Kurt's reaction would be.

After going back to their place, Blaine only had time to walk into the kitchen when Kurt grabbed the ice cream and a spoon and started eating.

"Wow! You really wanted that ice cream" Blaine muttered.

"Uhum" Kurt said and swallowed. "Do you want some?"

"God, no" Blaine laughed. "I just want to go back to sleep."

"You don't have to sit here and watch me" Kurt said after a short pause.

"I love watching you" Blaine replied and sat down beside the pregnant man, looking at him dreamily.

"Uhm, Blaine, you're making me uncomfortable" Kurt said when Blaine continued staring at his lips.

"I'm sorry but you're so sexy like this" Blaine said.

"Oh, yes, the whale eating ice cream in the middle of the night" Kurt laughed.

"Come on, you look great as always" Blaine said.

Kurt finished eating and put the ice cream into the fridge.

"Let's go to bed. I'm dead tired" he said and grabbed Blaine's hand.

"Really? I do't understand why" Blaine muttered.

He closed the bedroom's door behind them and dropped his clothes onto the floor while watching Kurt undressing and slipping under the duvet. He joined him, lying down onto his back and waiting for Kurt to find a comfortable position.

"I'm sorry I woke you up" Kurt said and snnuggled up to Blaine, resting his head on the man's chest.

"No problem" Blaine said, stroking Kurt's hair. "But we will go and buy some cronuts in the morning. I deserve it after this trip."

Kurt laughed and lifted his head just enough for pressing his lips to Blaine's.

"Of course."


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you!**

**Yes, there will be some Blaine-baby bump time soon.:)**

**Enjoy!**

"We're gonna be late."

"I don't care."

Blaine smiled at Kurt's reply and grabbed his waist. They were in their room again, Blaine was lying on the bed with Kurt over him. They had almost started getting ready for Rachel's party when the pregnancy hormones had kicked in and Blaine had found himself pushed up against the wall by his horny pregnant boyfriend. It hadn't taken them too long to undress each other and get into the bed.

Kurt bent down to kiss Blaine and then straightened up again as he started moving faster. He kept his hands wandering on Blaine's bare chest, knowing very well that the man liked it.

"I'm close" Blaine managed to say between his moans.

"I know" Kurt said and leaned back while still riding Blaine's cock.

When it hit his sweet point, he almost laughed. Thanks to the pregnancy, sex was so glorious. And he needed it. A lot. It was just like back in high school, when he had caught Blaine every time he could. Sure, Blaine was a great partner. He always made sure Kurt was comfortable and enjoyed it. And Kurt loved that.

"God, Blaine..." Kurt moaned and sped up.

He didn't need more than ten seconds when he felt that incredible feeling running through his body as he came, bringing Blaine with him who cried out loud in pleasure.

"We're like teenagers" Blaine smiled and pulled Kurt into his arms.

"Is it a good thing?" Kurt asked.

"Definitely" Blaine answered and kissed Kurt's forehead.

~ o ~

Twenty minutes later, Blaine rushed out of his room, fully dressed and ready to go. He didn't find Kurt in the bathroom, so he went to his room – and sighed. Kurt was sitting on his old bed with his pants in his hands. Blaine didn't see if he was crying or he just wanted to, but he knew he had to intervene if they wanted to leave in time.

"What's wrong?" he asked and flopped down beside Kurt.

"My pants... don't fit" Kurt said, blinking rapidly to not cry.

"How is it possible? You could wear them last week" Blaine replied.

"Yeah, last week" Kurt muttered and threw his pants across the room.

"Surely you have something else to wear..." Blaine started but Kurt silenced him with an angry look.

"I have, but nothing good enough for an event like this!" he said and jumped up.

"I'm sure Rachel would understand..."

"Blaine."

The way Kurt looked at him told Blaine he should just remain silent. But they didn't have time for that. They had to go, and it meant he had to convince Kurt to wear something else. He went to the wardrobe and started searching for suitable clothes.

"Do you have your shirt?" he asked, not looking up from the wardrobe.

"Yes, but you won't find anything matching" Kurt sighed.

"We will see" Blaie muttered. "What about this one?"

Kurt grimanced when he saw the bright red pants in Blaine's hands.

"Okay" Blaine sighed and grabbed another one.

"No, Blaine, they're just... I can't go there in clothes like these!" Kurt explained.

Blaine sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Fine. What about those black jeans?" he asked, pointing at the chair behind Kurt's desk where he could see the piece of clothing.

"They're dirty" Kurt sighed, now close to tears.

"Nobody would notice it" Blaine replied and grabbed the jeans.

"But..."

"No buts, Kurt. Come on, let's get dressed" Blaine said impatiently.

"We have to find another shirt, too" Kurt said quietly.

Blaine bit his lip and turned aorund to not show how frustrated he was. God, he hated pregnancy hormones.

~ o ~

Twenty minutes later, when Kurt was fully dressed, finished his hair and managed to get into his boots, Blaine grabbed his hand and led him downstairs. It was almost impossible to get a cab, Blaine had to jump on the road and stop one. The driver wasn't too happy but the look Blaine gave him was enough to keep him mostly silent during their drive.

When they finally arrived at Rachel's apartment, it seemed like most of the guests had already been there. Blaine took Kurt's hand again as they made their way towards the bedrooms to find Rachel. They found her in her room, getting ready for the night.

"Hey, guys" she smiled and stood up as she saw them.

"Hey, Rachel" Blaine said and gave her the flowers they had bought. "These are for you."

"Thank you" she said and brought the flowers to her nose. "They are beautiful."

She placed the flowers on her bed and turned back to hug the two men. When she saw Kurt's baby bump, she screamed with delight.

"Oh my God, Kurt, you look so great" she said and reached out to touch his stomach.

"Thank you" Kurt said and tried his best to not pull away. He didn't really like when people touched his stomach without his permission, even if it was one of his friends.

"How are you? Can you feel her?" she asked.

"Yeah, sometimes. She's still too small to feel every movement she makes" Kurt replied.

"I can't wait to meet her" Rachel said. "Have you found names for her?"

"Not really" Blaine sighed, thinking about how much time they had spent with searching for names. "It's so hard. I mean, it's a serious decision, we have to choose the right one."

"We want something simple and beautiful" Kurt said.

"You should name her Elphaba!" Rachel said suddenly.

"I think it's a little bit too... extravagant, but don't worry, we will find the right one" Blaine said and tried to smile.

"Okay, but if you need my help..."

"We will call you, Rachel" Blaine cut in.

Rachel looked at Kurt's baby bump again and then hugged his friends.

"You will be the most amazing dads" she said.

"I can't wait for that" a new voice told them and as Rachel pulled away, they could see Jesse enter the room.

"Oh, here is my husband" Rachel smiled as she walked up to Jesse.

"You know, I'm ready to get started on a little co-production of our own, too" Jesse murmured into Rachel's ear.

"So romantic" Rachel laughed. "We will talk about it later."

Jesse smiled and kissed her.

"Come on, we're gonna be late" he said and grabbed Rachel's hand.

"Bye, guys" Rachel said and let Jesse lead her out of the room.

"Do you want something to drink?" Blaine asked when they were left alone.

"Yeah, it would be great" Kurt said.

~ o ~

After getting their drinks, Blaine and Kurt sat down in the living room. Kurt started getting nervous. Some of Rachel's guests kept staring at his baby bump, whispering into each other's ears. It made him feel really uncomfortable. He tried to not pay attention but sometimes he heard words like 'freak' and 'disgusting', and it almost made him cry. He took a deep breath and tried to listen to Blaine.

"There's nothing to see here" a new female voice said and as Kurt looked up, he saw Mercedes Jones walking towards them, shooing away some of the guests.

"Mercedes!" Kurt almost screamed as he jumped up from his seat to greet his old friend.

"Good to know you still remember me" Mercedes said as she hugged Kurt.

"I'm sorry I haven't called you" Kurt said. "I know you were busy with your tour."

"Oh, come on, I always have time for news like this" Mercedes smiled and put her hand over Kurt's baby bump. "And you didn't even tell me you're back together."

She looked at Blaine with a raised eyebrow.

"It's a long story" Blaine replied hastily.

"Luckily, we have enough time" Mercedes smiled and sat down.

The two men looked at each other and smiled.

In the next half an hour, Kurt and Blaine told Mercedes everything from the night of wedding to the day they had gotten back together. The woman cut in a few times, demanding more details, but mostly she was silent as she listened to them.

"So now you live together and want to raise the baby together?" she asked.

"Yes" Kurt nodded.

"I'm so proud of you, you will be a great father" she said, hugging Kurt, and continued whispering into his ear. "I knew you would get back together. You can't live without Blaine."

"Excuse me?" Kurt asked with wide eyes.

"Oh, come on, we both know you only started dating Jason because you were sad Blaine was with Karofsky" Mercedes said, causing Kurt to blush. She turned to Blaine. "What was really not fair of you."

"Okay, let's talk about something else" Kurt said quickly. "How was your tour?"

Mercedes rolled her eyes but didn't talk more about their past.

"Great, as always" she said. "I think people like me."

"Of course they do" Kurt smiled. "I always try to read the comments on your site. They love you, Mercedes, because you're the most amazing singer of the world."

"Just don't let Rachel hear about it" Mercedes laughed.

"Ten minutes!" somebody shouted.

"Oh, I have to use the bathroom" Kurt said and stood up. "The baby's really active today."

The others watched him leave and when Kurt was out of earshot, Mercedes turned to Blaine.

"Okay, I don't like this" she said.

"What..." Blaine wanted to ask but Mercedes waved him down.

"Do you know how devastated he was after your breakup? And all because of an asshole like you" Mercedes said.

"Hey!"

"The months passed and he couldn't move on because he knew he made a mistake, so he went back to Lima to talk to you. And what did he find? You, dating his ex-tormentor" Mercedes continued. "Did you love him at all?"

"Of course I did!" Blaine said immediately.

"It's hard to believe" Mercedes snarled. "You told us you were depressed because of the breakup, that you were cut from NYADA because of it, but I don't think it's true."

"It's true!" Blaine said.

"Than why did you start dating another man right after you had moved back home?" Mercedes asked. She waited for Blaine's answer but it didn't come. She smiled sadly. "You know, he didn't even date someone else because he respected your relationship. He loved you, Blaine. And when he got back to talk to you and found out that you were searching for apartement with your new boyfriend, you broke his heart. I had to cancel my next show to fly back here and support him, because he couldn't live without you."

Blaine stared at Mercedes with wide eyes. He didn't know Kurt had felt like that... That he had loved him so much... But why had he broken up with him if he had felt that way?

"I know he told you he was okay with you dating Karofsky but it wasn't true. He felt betrayed. You could have chosen anybody else, but you had to be with the man who made his life a living hell" Mercedes said quietly. "I really hated what you did to him. Kurt is my friend and I don't want to see him like that again. And now that a baby's involved, too..."

"It won't happen again if that's what you're afraid of" Blaine said.

"How do you know that? What if you will break up again? Will you leave them for a new man?" Mercedes asked.

"Mercedes, I've changed. I know I made a few mistakes in the past that I really regret but I wouldn't hurt Kurt or our baby" Blaine said honestly.

"You better not or I will castrate you" Mercedes said seriously.

"Sorry, guys" Kurt said suddenly from behind them. "I think the baby's sitting on my bladder."

"Don't worry, you got back in time for the beginning" Mercedes smiled and hugged Kurt who flopped down beside her.

~ o ~

Kurt loved Tony Awards. He watched it every time since he had been three, kneeling in front of the television excitedly. But this time it was hard to sit, the baby wouldn't stop kicking and he was really hungry. But he wanted to see if Rachel got the Tony, so he tried find a comfortable way to sit on the couch, choosing to lean back against Blaine's chest.

"The nominees for Best Actress in Musical are..." they heard Andrew Rannells saying and Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand in nervousness. "Maggie Smith in Miss Jane Brodie's Second Prime. Willow Smith in Cabaret. Anne Hathaway in her one-woman show, Anne! Exclmamation point. And Rachel Berry in Jane Austen Sings."

"God, I'm so nervous" Kurt whispered.

"Don't be. She will win, we both know" Blaine said.

"And the Tony goes to... Rachel Berry in Jane Austen Sings!" Rannells said.

"Oh my God!" Kurt screamed and jumped up to cheer with the others.

"I told you" Blaine said happily and hugged him from behind, pressing a kiss on Kurt's cheek.

They could see Rachel walk on the stage and begin her speech. Kurt was so proud of her as he was standing there, listening to her speech, watching his friend with tearful eyes, with Blaine's arms around him.

Rachel's dreams came true and he was happy to see it.

~ o ~

By the time they got back to their apartment, Kurt was really tired. They had bee waiting for hours for Rachel to get back, although they had had a great time with Mercedes, and even Tina and Artie had arrived, although they hadn't seen Rachel winning. They had told them about the pregnancy and their relationship, keeping it shorter this time. Kurt knew that Tina would tell everybody about it and he didn't want people to gossip about them more than they should.

When Rachel and Jesse had gotten back to their place, he had been the first one to hug Rachel and congratulate her. Sadly, they hadn't had enough time to talk about her winning because of the crowd around them, but Rachel had promised him to meet someday soon and tell him everything.

As he and Blaine stepped into their apartement, Kurt felt so tired that he could have sat down there at the door and fall asleep easily.

"Tired?" Blaine asked and took his jacket.

"Yes. It's been a long day" Kurt sighed, leaning his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Are you still hungry? I could make you a sandwich" Blaine offered.

"Thank you, but I don't think I have energy for that. I just want to sleep" Kurt said.

"Let's go then" Blaine said and led Kurt into their room.

They took off their clothes and got into bed quickly, hugging each other.

"I'm so happy for Rachel" Kurt said quietly. "She deserved it."

"Yeah. She's really annoying most of the times but I have to agree, she's a great actress" Blaine replied.

Kurt leaned his head on Blaine's chest, closed his eyes and fell asleep almost immediately. But Blaine couldn't sleep. He couldn't silence the voice in his head that had been there since his talk with Mercedes. He had been so hurt after their breakup, he had never thought about how Kurt could have felt. He had jumped into the relationship with Dave without thinking, although he had known very well it hadn't been a wise decision.

He hugged Kurt tightly, kissing his forehead, and tried not to think about the five years they had lost because of him.

"I love you, Kurt" he whispered. "I've always loved you."


	17. Chapter 17

**I wanted to update earlier but I had heat stroke and God, it was awful. I think I should be more careful next time.**

**I'm going on holiday, so I won't be around for awhile. **

**Thank you for favouriting and following this story, and especially for your comments. You make me smile.:)**

Blaine couldn't take his eyes from Kurt's baby bump. It was so beautiful – just like the man sitting beside him –, covering their little girl. He loved watching Kurt like this. He usually tried to hide his baby bump, afraid of disgusted looks, but now he was sleeping peacefully, with his hands on his legs, so Blaine could see the baby bump perfectly. He smiled and put his hand on Kurt's stomach, stroking it gently.

They were sitting on the plane, halfway to Lima to visit Kurt's parents. Originally, they had planned to go to Blaine's parents, too, but since his father had made it clear that he didn't want to see his son or his pregnant boyfriend, Blaine decided to stay away from them. If they didn't want to see their granchild, be that way, Blaine didn't care.

He couldn't understand his mother, either. He thought she was excited to have a grandchild, but she rarely called Blaine and never asked about the baby. Blaine had a bad feeling that she agreed with his father and was against his son's family.

"You're staring at my stomach again."

Blaine jumped in his seat as he looked up to meet Kurt's eyes.

"Sorry" he muttered. "Did I wake you up?"

Kurt shook his head.

"No. I have to pee" he said.

"You visit the bathroom way too often" Blaine smiled.

"Well, our beautiful little daughter can't stop kicking and moving around" Kurt said and stood up. "I will be back in a minute."

Blaine nodded and watched Kurt as he walked back to the toilet. From behind, nobody could tell that Kurt was pregnant. He was so slim and graceful, although Blaine knew it was hard for him to walk with his aching ankles and back. Sometimes Kurt got home and went straight to the couch and he couldn't get him to stand up and go into the bedroom after that. Sometimes Blaine let him sleep on the couch. Sometimes he picked him up into his arms and carried him into their room. Kurt didn't resist, although Blaine knew he didn't really like it. He still tried to act like he didn't need help, like he could work normally.

Kurt came back two minutes later and flopped down beside him. He kept his hands on his back and tried to massage it.

"Here, let me..." Blaine said and waited for Kurt to turn around and give him a better access.

"Oh, yes" Kurt muttered as Blaine started massaging his back. He closed his eyes and smiled happily as the pain seemed to go away.

"Hey, you're not allowed to do that on a plane!"

Both Kurt and Blaine turned around to face an old man behind them.

"We didn't do anything" Kurt said indignantly.

"I could see your face" the man replied with a grimance.

"My boyfriend is pregnant and his back is aching" Blaine explained slowly. "I just want to help him. There's nothing... sexual in this."

The man made another grimance and turned away.

"That was rude of him" Kurt muttered.

"Don't think about it" Blaine said, taking Kurt's hand into his as he shot an angry look towards the man.

~ o ~

Luckily, the rest of the flight was uneventful. Kurt had to stand up a few times because his seat was too uncomfortable and the baby didn't stop kicking him from inside, but he made sure he never looked at the older man behind them. He didn't need stress because of stupid people.

Blaine grabbed their bags and they walked outside where Kurt's father was waiting for them. Kurt left Blaine behind to run to his dad, throwing his arms around the man.

"Dad, I missed you" Kurt said.

"I missed you, too" Burt replied and nodded towards Blaine who just appeared with their luggage. "It's good to see you, Blaine."

"You too, sir" Blaine replied.

"I told you to call me Burt" Burt said and helped Blaine packing their things into the trunk. "Let's go. Carole is dying to see you."

The ride home went well. Kurt and Burt were chatting about their jobs and the baby and Blaine watched them silently from the back seat. He always loved watching Burt and Kurt together, they symbolised the perfect family, even thought they had been through a lot. Blaine always wanted a family like that. He wanted his little girl to trust him like Kurt trusted Burt, he wanted her to tell him everything, to ask him to help if she needed. Burt was the ideal of the perfect parent and he wanted to become a father like him.

"Will go get out today or would you sleep in my car?"

Blaine blinked and looked around in confusion. The car was empty and as he looked up, he saw Burt standing beside the window, looking at him with a raised eyebrow and he could hear Kurt laughing in the background.

"I can get you a pillow" Burt amused.

"Thank you, Burt, but I would sleep with my family" Blaine smiled. He got out of the car and stepped to Kurt, putting his arm around his waist.

"Good answer, kid" Burt said and grabbed two bags, leaving his son and his boyfriend alone.

"I can't wait to have you in my bed" Kurt whispered, biting his lip. He knew it drove Blaine crazy and smiled as he saw the other man look down with red face.

"Let's get inside, okay?" Blaine asked and led Kurt to the front door.

~ o ~

Blaine loved being around the Hummels. He almost forgot how good it had been when he had come over to Kurt when they had been in high school. Burt and Carole had been so nice to him, not like his own parents. They had acted like he was their son, not just the boyfriend of Kurt.

As he was sitting beside Kurt in the dining room, waiting for Carole to finish their dinner, he remembered those days again and smiled. He really missed this. It felt like... home.

"Dinner is ready" Carole said as she appeared from the kitchen.

Kurt stood up to help her but she shook her head and ordered him to sit back down.

"I can do it, honey" she said. "Besides, you need some rest. I'm sure you're tired."

"Not really, I had some sleep on the plane" Kurt replied.

"I remember when I was pregnant with Finn. I couldn't have enough sleep because he didn't stop kicking me. God, it was hard" Carole said.

"Our daughter is doing the same" Kurt smiled. "But it won't take forever, right? Once the baby's born I can sleep again."

Both Burt and Carole started laughing.

"What?" Kurt asked in confusion.

"Trust me, you won't get enough sleep in the next decade" Burt said. "Let's see: in the first few months, she won't sleep because it's all new for her, maybe she will have stomach ache, she won't sleep alone..."

"She will need you all the time" Carole continued. "If you are so unlucky as I was with Finn, you won't be able to put her down or give her to Blaine because she will want you and only you."

"How long?" Kurt asked with wide eyes.

"Maybe 2 or 3 months... maybe more" Carole shrugged. "And then comes the teething, separation anxiety..."

"Defiance" Burt muttered. "I hated it. You wouldn't stop shouting, crying, you threw everything away, you even kicked your mother once."

"God! Is it that bad?" Blaine asked in horror. They hadn't read about those things...

"It is" Burt asnwered and Carole agreed with a nod.

"You never told me that I was so bad!" Kurt said.

"It's not bad. It's normal" Carole replied.

"I thought having children is a great thing" Kurt whispered.

"It is" Burt smiled.

"But... but you said..." Kurt stuttered.

"I won't lie, raising children is really hard sometimes. When you are tired and your baby wouldn't stop crying, or when they throw a tantrum in the middle of the shop, yeah, it's hard" Burt explained. "But there are good things, too. When you smiled, when you took the first steps, when you graduated... I was the happiest person of the world. You made me proud so many times. People can forget the bad things easier, and when your daughter will grow up and move away, you will only remember the good moments. Trust me, I know."

"And you will take it easier once she will be able to sleep through the night" Carole added.

"I hope you will be right" Blaine sighed, playing with his fingers nervously.

"You will be great parents, boys. Don't worry" Carole said.

"Thank you" Kurt smiled.

"God, I will never forget that day when you threw yourself to the ground and wouldn't stop crying because I didn't want to buy you the Princess Barbie" Burt said, staring at the wall.

"I thought you only remember the good things" Kurt muttered and slammed Blaine's shoulder as he started laughing.

"It was a good thing. You promised me to clean up your room every Friday and I bought you the puppet. It was the first time I could make a deal with you" Burt said.

Kurt sighed and shook his head slowly, slapping Blaine again when the man wouldn't stop laughing.

~ o ~

Later that night, Kurt and Blaine were alone in Kurt's old room, lying in the bed in silence. Kurt was watching some TV show but Blaine didn't pay attention. He was lying on his stomach, his face only inches away from Kurt's baby bump. He loved these times when Kurt let him watch and touch his stomach – when he was sure nobody could see them and he wasn't nervous. Blaine imagined his little girl – with dark hair and porcelain skin – moving around the small but comfortable place, kicking her father happily to let him know she was there.

He smiled and put his hand on the baby bump. He read that the baby can feel it from inside and he tried to make as much contact with her as possible. He wanted her to know who he was, that he loved her so much, that he was always there for her.

Suddenly, he felt something moving under his hand and he pulled back in surprise. He looked up at Kurt who smiled and stroked his stomach.

"Was it the baby?" Blaine asked hopefully.

"Yeah. She's kicking again" Kurt replied.

Blaine put his hand back and waited. Seconds later, he could fel another small movement under his touch.

"She's kicking!" he said happily.

"Can you feel her?" Kurt asked.

"Yes!" Blaine almost shouted. "I can feel her! I can feel her!"

"Okay, I believe you" Kurt smiled and put his hand over his stomach.

Soon enough, the baby kicked him again and he could feel it from the outside.

"Wow, you're right" he said.

"The baby's kicking" Blaine whispered, mesmerized by sight as he watched Kurt's baby bump moving slowly.

"Look" Kurt said excitedly as his bump started wandering towards his right side – towards Blaine. "I think she wants her daddy."

Blaine laughed and ran his hand down Kurt's stomach. He felt the baby moving again, like she knew it was her daddy outside. He blinked rapidly when he felt tears gathering in his eyes. It was the most fantastic experience in his life.

"I love you" Blaine said an kissed Kurt before turning back to the baby. "I love you both."

~ o ~

Later that night, when they were lying in the bed and Kurt was sleeping peacefully in his arms, Blaine was staring into the darkness around them and let his hands wander back to Kurt's baby bump. He couldn't sleep with his thoughts swirling through his mind. He felt the baby kicking lightly and he spent some time imagining their future. Even after everything Burt and Carole had told them, he couldn't wait to finally meet his little girl. Because he knew it would be okay.

Some time later, when he almost fell asleep, a sudden voice brought him back from his beautiful dreams. Mercedes. He hadn't thought about what she had said for a long time but now he couldn't block out the woman's voice. He had never known how Kurt had felt about his relationship with Dave. When they had gotten together, Blaine had been hurt, he had hated Kurt. He had jumped into the relationship with Dave because he had thought it would help him.

But it hadn't been the case. He had never loved Dave. He had only stayed with him to show Kurt he could live without him. Now, as he looked down at the sleeping form of his boyfriend beside him, he felt so bad. He knew he had hurt Kurt and acted like a stupid teenage boy. They had lost five whole years because he had been so childish. Five years they wouldn't get back.

"I was so stupid" he whispered.

He should have remained single and found out what he wanted. He should have waited more. Then Kurt would have had the chance to talk to him honestly and they would have been happy together. But he had to be with the man who had made Kurt's life a living hell in high school. Blaine had never thought about how hard it could have been for Kurt to see him with Dave. Because Blaine was sure that even if Kurt had told them he had forgiven Dave for everything he had done, he had been hurt. And Blaine had just made it worse.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt" he whispered. "How can I make it better?"

But Kurt was asleep and couldn't hear him. He didn't answer him. So Blaine stayed awake, blinking rapidly as he looked up into the darkness in front of him, with guilt washing over him.

**I still don't have the perfect name for the baby, so if you have any ideas, please, share with me. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi! I'm back from my holiday, I'm all fresh and rested.:)**

**I love the names you sent me, they are beautiful! **

**You can find a poll on my profile. Please, choose your favourite name and vote for it.**

Blaine woke up to a very nice situation. He was lying on his back in a comfortable, warm bed and he moaned as sparks of pleasure ran through his body. And it happened again. And again. He was wondering of it was a sex dream but he was too awake for that. So he opened his eyes.

Yeah. If it was a sex dream, it was too real because he found himself in Kurt's old bedroom in Lima with Kurt between his legs and God, he was sucking on his hard cock. It was fantastic.

"I don't want to wake up. Ever" he muttered happily.

Kurt pulled back to smile at him.

"It's not a dream" he replied.

"What?" Blaine asked in confusion.

"Well, I was horny and you didn't wake up, so..." Kurt blushed and looked away.

"So you thought you would give me a blowjob?" Blaine laughed.

"Yeah?" Kurt said uncertainly.

Blaine laughed again and reached out to grab Kurt's hand.

"Come here" he whispered.

Kurt climbed back beside Blaine and kissed him lightly.

"I can leave you alone if you don't..." he started but Blaine silenced him with another kiss.

"I'm like a teenager. I'm always ready for a good morning sex" Blaine said while his hands were already between Kurt's legs.

"Just be quiet. I don't want to alert my father" Kurt said.

Blaine froze immediately. He was too lost in his thoughts and feelings to think about the possibility that Burt Hummel would hear them, or even worse, walking in as they...

"Okay, we can't do this here" he decided.

"Blaine, it's okay, I locked the door and it's not like my father and Carole don't know that we have sex" Kurt smiled and stroked his cock lightly.

"Your dad would kill me if he finds out what we are doing here" Blaine said seriously.

"Blaine, I'm pregnant with your baby. I think they know we have sex occasionally" Kurt replied.

"But not in their house."

Blaine was already imagining the furious Burt Hummel aiming his shotgun at him.

"Relax, it will be fine" Kurt said and didn't give him the chance to object.

Blaine found himself pushed back down onto the mattress as Kurt kissed him hard and climbed onto Blaine's lap. He grabbed Blaine's hand and guided it to his entrance, pushing his index finger inside.

"But-but I don't want to..." Blaine started but Kurt placed his finger over his lips.

"It will be fine. Calm down" Kurt said.

He held Blaine's hand in place as he started sinking down onto Blaine's finger and then back up slowly.

"God, you're so hot like this" Blaine breathed.

Kurt smiled and after a few minutes, he added another. And then another. Soon, he was fucking himself with Blaine's three fingers, moaning every time when they hit his prostate. He reached out with his free hand to stroke Blaine's hard on but the man pushed his hand away. Kurt stopped and looked at him in confusion.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"If you touch me and continue this with my fingers, I won't be able to hold back any longer" Blaine said honestly.

_Oh. _Kurt was surprised to hear that and forgot about everything else for a moment.

"It doesn't mean I don't want you. I want you. Now. But not your hand." Blaine wanted to slap himself right then. Why couldn't he find the right words? He should have been romantic.

"As you wish" Kurt smiled.

He pulled out Blaine's fingers and positioned himself over Blaine's cock. He stroked it a few times and then guided it to his entrance. He made a few slow circles around his hole with the head of Blaine's cock before he pushed himself down.

"Oh" Blaine breathed at the sudden sensation.

"Do you like it?" Kurt asked and pulled himself back up, taking out Blaine's cock. Then he placed it back and sank the whole way down.

"You're driving me crazy" Blaine gasped.

He grabbed Kurt's hands and brought them to his lips, kissing his knuckles as Kurt sped up. They were breathing heavily, and Blaine felt himself getting close but he wanted to hold back for Kurt. The pregnant man leaned back, supporting his weight on Blaine's legs and cried out when he finally came, shaking from his climax. Blaine followed just seconds later as he kept his hands tightly around Kurt's waist.

They were staring into each others eyes, breathing heavily, before Kurt climbed down and lay back down beside Blaine.

"I love you" Kurt whispered and kissed Blaine. The other man smiled into the kiss and grabbed his waist, pulling him closer.

"I love you, too."

They broke apart and stayed unmoving for minutes before Kurt started laughing.

"What?" Blaine asked in confusion.

"That was definitely loud enough for my father to hear" Kurt smiled.

Blaine paled immediately.

"Can I ask something?" he asked quietly. Kurt nodded. "Does your father have a shotgun?"

"No. Why?" Kurt asked.

Blaine sighed and closed his eyes.

"Just asking."

~ o ~

Blaine decided to keep distance from Burt for the rest of their visit. The man didn't say a word during breakfast but later that day, he caught Blaine alone in the living room and asked him to forget about morning activities with his son in his house. It wasn't a command but Burt was looking so seriously that Blaine got scared. He nodded hastily and fled from the living room before Burt could consider getting a gun or something. That man was so frightening sometimes.

Kurt didn't help him at all. He was as horny as usually and he tried to have sex with Blaine just after lunch, dragging him into their room when Burt sat down to watch the game. Blaine remembered the way Burt had looked at him and decided to convince Kurt that it wasn't the right time. Luckily, Kurt believed him when he said he heard Burt coming up the stairs, and Blaine left the room as soon as possible before Kurt could come up with a new plan.

Later that afternoon, he asked Kurt to go out with him that night, watch a movie and have dinner, so they didn't have to stay in the Hudmel house and they could get away from Burt's watchful eyes. Kurt agreed immediately and he spent the rest of the afternoon with searching for the right clothes.

They enjoyed the night together. First they went to see a romantic movie because Kurt had chosen that one, and they spent that two hours with holding hands and sharing soft kisses, not really paying attention to the movie. Blaine knew they wouldn't be able to have programs like this after the baby's birth, so he enjoyed every single moment of the peaceful night they had. After the movie, they went to Breadstix to have dinner.

"Do you remember how many times we came here after school?" Kurt smiled as they waited for their dinner to arrive.

"Every Friday. Sometimes on other days too" Blaine replied.

"Just because you were scared of coming over" Kurt smiled.

"Because your dad made it clear he didn't want to see me in your bedroom" Blaine said.

"Well, since you asked him to talk to me about sex and then started dating me..." Kurt laughed.

Blaine blushed and looked away.

"Okay, it was a crazy idea" he sighed.

"But it explains why he asked about you and me so often. He thought you wanted to have sex with me" Kurt smiled.

"Well, maybe I didn't realise it then, but I really wanted to" Blaine said.

Their food arrived and they started eating in silence.

"I loved coming here" Kurt said. "Except for that one time when Karofsky and his friends followed me and dropped a whole plate of pasta over my head."

Blaine froze. It was the first time that Kurt talked about the bullying since they had gotten back together.

"I'm sorry" Kurt said hastily. "I didn't want to talk about your ex..."

"It's okay" Blaine cut in.

"No. I know you loved him and I shouldn't talk about him like this. He changed, he's not that asshole anymore" Kurt replied.

Blaine took a deep breath and put down his fork. He wanted to talk about this with Kurt and the time seemed to be perfect.

"I have to tell you something" he said quietly. Kurt looked at him in confusion. Blaine took a deep breath and just blurted out. "I never loved Dave."

Kurt remained silent, still looking confused.

"I-I don't understand" he said finally when Blaine didn't continue.

"I wasn't with Dave because I loved him. It was... well, it was just because of you" Blaine said.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked.

"I was so angry, I wanted to show you that... that I can live happily without you" Blaine answered. He felt ashamed and wasn't able to look into Kurt's eyes. "When you came back, I asked Dave to move in with me. Because I was scared that I would run to you and beg you to take me back."

Kurt was speechless. He had spent all these years in a relationship he hadn't really wanted because he had thought Blaine hated him and he had moved on. Was it just a lie?

"It doesn't make any sense. You started dating another man, you moved in with him, because you still loved me?" he asked.

"Yeah?" Blaine said uncertainly.

Kurt jumped up from the table.

"You're kidding, right?" he asked, causing a few guests to look at him.

"You kicked me out. What else should I have done?" Blaine asked.

"What else? Blaine, I didn't see anyone for six months because I respected our relationship" Kurt said. "Because I felt bad for doing that to us and I wasn't sure what I did was right. And it really wasn't. I came back to find you and get you back, but what did I find? That you already moved on."

"It was a bad decision, that's right, but you were the one who called off the engagement" Blaine said.

Now most of the people in the restaurant were staring at them.

"So you decided to live together with another man whom you never loved?" Kurt asked.

"Harsh, dude" the boy behind them said.

"It none of your business" Blaine said and then turned back to Kurt. "Look, can we talk about this privately?"

Kurt sighed and looked around. He didn't want to make a scene and all the attention they got made him uncomfortable. He grabbed his wallet, threw some cash onto the table and grabbed Blaine's arm, leading him out of the restaurant.

"Okay, talk" he said when they reached the parking lot.

"Before you think I lied to Dave, he knew about it. He knew how I felt about you" Blaine said.

Kurt had to take a few deep breaths. This story was getting more and more complicated.

"When I started dating him, he knew I was angry because of the breakup. He knew I still loved you and when you came back, he asked me about my feelings again. I told him that I couldn't move on completely and he offered me to move out" Blaine said.

"But you stayed together" Kurt said quietly.

"Yes" Blaine nodded. "I knew I wasn't ready to start over with you, I was afraid of getting hurt again. I loved you so much, the breakup destroyed me completely. I didn't want that again. So I stayed. You went back to New York and I could pretend like nothing happened. Dave and I were friends, so the relationship worked without deeper feelings. Until he found the man he loved."

Kurt finally understand why Blaine hadn't been devastated at the wedding. Why he could talk about the breakup with Karofsky so easily. Because it wasn't a true relationship. He pressed his lips together and acted on intinct – he slapped Blaine hard.

"You're an idiot" he said. "We could have spent that five years together."

"I know, Kurt, and I'm..."

Kurt grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him. Blaine needed a few seconds to respond since he didn't expect this reaction after Kurt had slapped him. When he finally took in what was happening, he smiled and put his arms around Kurt.

"Promise me..." Kurt started but leaned forward again to kiss him. "...that you won't lie to me. Never again."

"I promise" Blaine said.

~ o ~

Their days in Lima passed away quickly and they spent their last afternoon with packing their things. They had to leave early the next morning and Kurt suggested to get ready, so they wouldn't forget anything. Blaine was in the bathroom, organising the towels and searching for his toothbrush when somebody knocked on their door. He frowned and walked out into the bedroom. He found Burt standing beside the door and he looked sombrely. Blaine gulped. He didn't remember doing something wrong.

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Your mother is here" Burt answered.

Blaine's eyes widened. He hadn't talked to his mother since weeks.

"My mother?" he asked but he followed Burt out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

True to Burt's words, his mother was standing in the living room, playing with her hands. When she heard the footsteps and saw her son, she smiled.

"Blaine!" she cried out and stepped closer to hug her son. Blaine stayed unmoving as his mother hugged him and kissed his cheek. "I missed you."

"What are you doing here?" Blaine asked.

"I will leave you two alone. Call me if you need anything" Burt said and disappeared behind the kitchen's door before Blaine could respond.

"What are you doing here?" he asked again when Burt walked out.

"Can we sit down and talk?" his mother asked.

Blaine nodded and walked to the couch. He waited for his mother to sit down and then he took a seat on the othr end of the couch.

"Okay. What do you want to talk about?" he asked harshly.

"Why are you angry?" Pam asked quietly.

"Well, let's see. I'm finally back together with the love of my life, we're expecting our first child and you don't care. You only called me to let me know you don't want me to be there on your anniversary" Blaine said.

"It was your father's idea, not mine" Pam said, looking down.

"It's not like you did anything to make him change his mind" Blaine rolled his eyes. "Why are you here? I thought you're celebrating your fantastic marriage with your friends."

"We're getting a divorce."

Blaine's eyes really wasn't what he expected to hear form his mother.

"Bu-but... What?" he asked.

Pam smiled sadly.

"It hasn't worked for a long time" she said.

"But you love each other!" Blaine almost shouted. Okay, he wasn't the greatest fan of his father but he never wanted his parents to get divorced.

"No, we don't" his mother said. "We only stayed together because of you and Cooper. But you're adults, you don't need us anymore. So it's time to move on, maybe we have enough time left to start over with somebody else."

Blaine blinked a few times. It was so absurd, it had to be a dream. But he didn't wake up.

"I'm moving back to my parents' old house but I wanted to see you and Kurt before I leave" Pam said and tried to smile. It was the moment when Blaine noticed the dark bags under her eyes, and he felt bad for talking to her so venomously earlier.

"I'm so sorry, mom" he said quietly and grabbed his mother's hands.

"Don't be. It's not your fault. On the contrary, the best thing that happened to me in this marriage are you and Cooper. I'm so proud of you" Pam said.

Blaine smiled sadly.

"If you need anything, just call me" he said.

"What I need now is my family. So tell me, where's Kurt? I would like to see him" Pam said.

"He's in the garden but I will call him" Blaine said and jumped up to go and find Kurt.

Pam stayed on the couch, staring into the nothing as she waited for Blaine and Kurt to arrive. The two men came back only a few minutes later and Pam smiled when she saw them holding hands. Then her eyes wandered to Kurt's growing stomach and her smile widened.

"It's good to see you, Kurt" she said and went to the man to greet him.

"It's good to see you too, madam" Kurt replied politely.

"Call me Pam, I think it's time to get through the formalities" Pam said. She almost reached out to put her hand over Kurt's stomach but then she stopped. "Can I...?"

"Of course" Kurt nodded. "Most of the people don't ask."

"I know, I always hated it when strangers tried to touch my stomach" Pam rolled her eyes and put her hands on Kurt's stomach. "It's beautiful. Can you feel her?"

"Yes. She's asleep now but when she isn't, she can't stop kicking me" Kurt replied.

"And it will be even worse. By the time you reach the 40th week, you will beg your doctor to get her out somehow" Pam smiled.

"It's getting harder" Kurt agreed. "The second trimester's almost over and sometimes I feel like everything hurts."

"You will get through it in no time. Trust me. But then, you will have the worst months of your life" Pam said.

"Oh, no, mom, Burt and Carole already told us about it" Blaine sighed.

"Then I will just give you an advice: enjoy every second but she will grow up in a blink and you won't get back these years with her" Pam said.

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other and smiled. They knew very well what it was like when they wated time they couldn't get back.


	19. Chapter 19

**You have one more week to vote for your favourite name. You can find the poll on my profile.**

**Enjoy!**

Getting back to New York was good and bad too. Kurt was happy to sleep in his bed again and to get back to work, but it also meant he had a lot to do. Joanna's fashion night was coming, as well as the next appointment in the hospital where he would talk with Sebastian about the details of the baby's birth. He was nervous and excited at the same time and he had trouble with falling asleep almost every night.

"God, you look awful" Rachel grimanced. "Are you sure you don't want a coffee?"

Kurt sighed and shook his head. They were sitting in the mall after buying a few clothes for the baby. Kurt was tired again, the baby felt like a heavy stone in his stomach, and he suggested to sit down and talk before they could go and visit a few more shops.

"I'm fine, Rachel" Kurt answered and ordered his orange juice.

"The little Glinda is taking a lot out of you" Rachel smiled.

"We won't name her after a musical character" Kurt replied.

"And what will you name her?" Rachel asked.

"We haven't decided it yet" Kurt muttered.

They had spent a lot of time with searching for the perfect name for the baby but they still couldn't find the right one. Blaine wanted something simple, Kurt wanted a not too popular one, but they couldn't find one that they both liked. So they still called their child 'baby'.

"You have to find her a name" Rachel said. "I don't want to call her 'baby'. It's so... impersonal."

"We will find the right one" Kurt said. _Sooner or later._

"If you need my help..."

"We will let you know, Rachel" Kurt cut in and did his best to change topic. "Do you want to know about the fashion show?"

"Oh, yes" Rachel said excitedly. "I want every detail."

Kurt smiled and told her about the clothes Joanna had created for him and how much he loved trying on the designer clothes. He told her about his fear of people talking about him and the baby like freaks and what the news would tell about the fashion show. Rachel grabbed his hand when she saw Kurt started getting nervous again and smiled.

"It will be fine. Stop worrying" she said.

"But what if people won't like it? God, what if they would throw rotten tomatoes at me? I knew it was a bad idea" Kurt said, breathing heavily.

"You have to cam down" Rachel said hastily. "Take a deep breath. It will be fine. You just worry too much."

"But what if..."

"Kurt, it's a fashion show where rich, influental people watch models wearing clothes. Nobody would act like your bullies back in high school. Calm. Down" Rachel said, staring into Kurt's eyes.

"You're right" Kurt said finally. "It will be alright."

"Of course" Rachel smiled. "Now do you want to hear the details of the Tony ceremony?"

~ o ~

Kurt got home late that evening. Rachel just couldn't stop talking, she had told him every single detail about getting ready for the awards ceremony and how she had felt when she had stepped onto the stage to get her Tony. She had even showed him pictures from the after party. Kurt had been happy to listen to the details but after an hour, he had felt really tired. So when Rachel had finally stopped to get some air, he had told her that he wanted to go home and have some rest. Rachel had seemed to understand it and let him go after giving him a tight hug.

As Kurt opened the door of their apartment, the first thing that hit him was the fantastic smell. He smiled and kicked down his shoes before going into the kitchen to find Blaine.

"Hey, beautiful" Blaine smiled.

"Hey" Kurt greeted him and stepped behind Blaine, putting his arms around the man. "What are you doing?"

"My famous Fettuccine Alfredo" Blaine answered.

Kurt smiled and pressed his lips to Blaine's neck.

"I love you" he said.

Blaine turned around, grabbed Kurt's waist and kissed him.

"So you only love me because I can cook?" he asked when he pulled back.

"Of course" Kurt winked and stepped away to get some water from the fridge.

"So how is Rachel doing?" Blaine asked conversationally as he added a few ingredients to the sauce.

"She's fine" Kurt said and sipped his drink. "More than fine. She's auditioning for the role of Christine. She's really excited."

"I can tell" Blaine smiled. "We could go and see her perform. I haven't seen The Phantom of the Opera in ages."

"Me neither" Kurt sighed. "After my almost-performance in front of Carmen Tibideaux, I didn't have the strength to watch it."

Blaine smiled as he turned around to face his boyfriend.

"Well, Not the Boy Next Door was certainly a better choice" he said.

"It still wasn't enough" Kurt sighed and sat down.

Blaine left the pan on the oven and joined Kurt at the table. He knew it was painful for the pregnant man to think about his Broadway dreams, especially after seeing how easy it was for Rachel to get one leading role after the other. It wasn't like Kurt didn't have the talent to become a great actor. He just... he hadn't been lucky enough. But Blaine knew he would have been a great Broadway star if he had had the chance.

"Hey, don't think about it like this" Blaine said and grabbed Kurt's hand. "You're the most talented man I've ever met, and if those idiots couldn't see it, it's their fault. You're still successful and you have a job you like. That's the most important. And soon you will become the father of the most beautiful little girl of the world. You've won much more than you've lost."

Kurt smiled and leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"You're right" he said quietly. "I have you and the baby, and I have a job I like. Most people aren't that lucky."

"Well, not everybody can have the amazing Blaine Anderson" Blaine joked.

"True" Kurt laughed. "Speaking of names, we should really sit down and choose a name for the baby."

"I know" Blaine sighed. "Let's eat dinner and think about it later, okay?"

Kurt nodded and stood up to get their plates as Blaine went back to the oven to finish the food.

~ o ~

Kurt had never thought he would hate the pregnancy. But now that he was in the end of the second trimester, he couldn't move fast enough and it made everything more complicated. He tried to stay in his office for most of the day and sit by his desk to finish everything, but it wasn't comfortable at all. The baby didn't stop kicking, he was hungry in every hour and he felt really tired. He just wanted to go home and sleep. It meant he couldn't finish his post for the blog and Isabelle had to give _his _article for the new colleague, a young man who had just finished his studies, who was full of energy and definitely not pregnant. But no, Kurt wasn't jealous. Not at all. And his pregnancy was the reason why he couldn't work faster, not the new worker who couldn't stop visiting Isabelle and flirting with her. And no, he didn't notice the way Isabelle acted when she saw the man.

He decided to finish his work for that day and stood up from the computer. He rubbed his aching back, wincing as he tried to take a few steps. Every single part of his body was in pain and he considered staying in his office for the night and just fall asleep on the ground. It would be easier than going through the city to meet Joanna and then go home to Blaine. Better, he could call Blaine to order him dinner, so he could eat _and _rest at the same time. Yeah, it would be great.

Finally, he convinced himself to move. He grabbed his bag and walked out of his room, keeping a hand on his back.

"Is it really that bad?"

Kurt jumped and turned around to see new guy standing behind him, smiling.

"Yeah. It's like having a large rock in your stomach that can't stop moving around and bumping into your internal organs" he answered and took a few steps towards the elevator.

"I just wanted to introduce myself" new guy said. "I'm Brian Lewis."

"Kurt Hummel" Kurt said, not looking at new guy at all.

"I know, I'm your fan" Brian said. "I read every single article you wrote and I have to tell you, you're really talented."

Kurt rolled his eyes and pressed the button beside the elevator.

"Well, thank you, Brian" Kurt smiled briefly and stepped into the elevator.

"And I promise I will do everything to keep up the quality while you will be home with your baby" Brian said.

Kurt reached out fast and pressed the button to open the closing door before he stepped back out.

"I won't be away for that long" he said.

"Isabelle told me you want to stay home for a few months" Brian replied.

"Yes, but it doesn't mean I won't work!" Kurt said loudly.

"Oh, come on, a baby changes everything" Brian smiled. "You won't be able to work with a crying baby around you. But don't worry, I will do your work That's why I'm here, right? You can sit back and enjoy your time at home."

Brian waved goodbye and went back to work, leaving a stunned Kurt alone. Okay, he definitely hated the new guy.

~ o ~

After his encounter with Brian, Kurt wasn't in the mood to go to Joanna, but he kew he had to. So he grabbed a cheeseburger on his way to her studio and by the time he arrived, he was happy again. Joanna still saw how tired he was and tried to work fast, so he could go home earlier.

"Do you want to sit down for a bit?" she asked in concern as Kurt rubbed his back for the third time.

"No, it's fine" he sighed.

"We can finish it tomorrow" Joanna offered.

"I can't do it. I have to work" Kurt replied.

"Okay, then sit down. The last thing we need is a preterm birth" Joanna said and led him to the chair.

"Thanks" Kurt said and closed his eyes. If he could just sleep...

"You shouldn't work so hard" Joanna suggested. "It will be only worse and you can't do this to yourself."

"I have to" Kurt said. "You know what the fashoin world is like. You can't take a break if you don't want to lose your job."

"Oh, it's not that bad" Joanna said. "Talented people always have new possibilities."

"I don't need anything new. I just want to keep my job" Kurt shrugged.

"And you think somebody would steal it?" Joanna raised an eyebrow.

Kurt laughed humorlessly.

"There're dozens of people waiting for the right moment to get my job" he said.

"That may be right" Joanna nodded. "But Isabelle won't kick you out for being home with your baby for a few months. She can't stop talking about your amazing work."

"Really?" Kurt asked.

"Of course" Joanna smiled and stood up. "Come on, let's finish this outfit before you give birth."

Kurt shook his head but couldn't hide his smile as he joined the designer at the mirror.

~ o ~

Kurt was late from work the next morning. He had been too tired to wake up in time and it meant he couldn't get ready quickly enough. He almost bit Blaine's head off when he realised how late he was and the man 'had forgotten' to wake him up in time, although he had been up. Kurt had to skip breakfast, something he couldn't live without, and leave after a short shower and in his uncomfortable pants because he couldn't find another.

When he arrived, Isabelle was waiting for him in his room, sitting behind his desk. Kurt stopped immediately and bit his lip.

"I'm so sorry" Kurt said. "I swear I won't be late again."

"You look awful" Isabelle said instead of greeting him.

"You're not the only one who noticed it" Kurt said and stepped closer. He was hungry and nauseous, he couldn't stand on his feet any longer.

"Are you alright?" Isabelle asked in concern when she saw how pale Kurt was.

"Yeah, I just didn't have time for breakfast this morning and..."

"Eat this" Isabelle said and pulled a muesli bar out of her bag. "And I will ask Brian to get something for you."

Kurt bit down the half of the muesli bar, humming happily. He was really hungry. He finished it first and only then spoke up again.

"You really don't have to ask him. I will be okay" he said with a fake smile.

"He's the new guy. I won't go easy on him" Isabelle smiled.

"I thought you liked him" Kurt frowned.

"Well, he's really sweet and all, but he has a lot to learn. You know I gave him the chance to write the article, right?" Isabelle asked.

Kurt nodded instantly. Of course he knew Brian had gotten that article. He practically rubbed it into his face.

"Let's say he's not ready for it" Isabelle said with a grimance and handed him a paper.

"Oh my dear God" Kurt muttered as he went through the... what? Because he wouldn't call it article.

"Yes, that's what he sent me this morning" Isabelle sighed. "I know you're busy but we have to put it on the website today. Can you do something with it?"

Kurt smiled triumphantly.

"Of course" he nodded.

"And there's another thing I wanted to talk to you about" Isabelle continued. Kurt raised an eyebrow as she continued. "I know it's getting harder for you to come to work and stay here so long every day, but we really need you. So I talked to Anna and we decided to offer you the opportunity to work from home."

"Excuse me?" Kurt asked as if he hadn't heard Isabelle.

"Let's face it: you won't be able to work much longer but I couldn't find the right person to take your place temporarily. I want to see your ideas and not... things like this" Isabelle pointed at Brian's article in disgust. "I think it would be the best for everyone if you could work from home. As long as you can and want, of course."

Kurt couldn't stop the smile blooming on his face. That was exactly what he needed. He knew he worked hard and he was good, but hearing it from his boss was the best.

"It would be great, Isabelle. You know I love this job" he said.

"I know" Isabelle nodded. "Now that we fixed this, can you do something with that article?"

Kurt laughed and stepped to his computer. He had plenty of ideas he could use for the article.

~ o ~

When Blaine got home that evening, he found Kurt singing and dancing in the kitchen while he was preparing their dinner.

"Wow, you look happy" Blaine said and went to Kurt to kiss him

"I am" Kurt said and danced to the table to grab the vegetables for the soup. "You remember that article Isabelle gave the new guy, right?"

Blaine didn't have to think about it. Kurt had been really angry the previous day because of that guy.

"Well, he isn't that good. Isabelle came to me this morning and asked me to write it" Kurt said.

"That's great" Blaine smiled.

"And it's not everything!" Kurt said and turned around excitedly. "They offered me to work from home."

"What?" Blaine asked in surprise.

"Isabelle's still satisfied with my job and she wants me to work as long as I can. And to make my working conditions better, I can stay home and work from the couch."

"Wow, that's really good" Blaine said. "You can eat and take a break whenever you want. It's good for the baby too."

"I know" Kurt said and put his arms around Blaine's neck. "And good for us. After the fashion show, I will be home every single day. I will have time for the nursery, for the household, and especially for you."

"Just be careful. Working from home doesn't mean you have to do everything on your own. I can still cook and clean up. Use the extra time to have enough rest" Blaine said.

"I will. And for my favourtie activity, too" Kurt whispered into Blaine ear and licked his earlobe gently.

"That's-that's a good idea" Blaine stuttered as Kurt started working on his neck.

Kurt smiled and didn't stop kissing Blaine's neck as he led him back into their room. He had a great day but for making it perfect, he needed something else. And it was the closeness of his boyfriend.


	20. Chapter 20

**The poll is closed, you can see the results on my profile, although if you like surprises, I suggest you to read this chapter first.**

**Thank you once again for the beautiful names and all of your votes!**

**Some bad news: I broke my wrist yesterday and it's hard to type with one hand, so the updates will be slower for awhile.**

Blaine loved working as a music teacher but what he loved even more was his class in the elementary school. He had started teaching those children when he had found out about Kurt's pregnancy and thought they would need some extra cash. He had been asked to teach the kids twice a week. He hadn't known what to do with small children but as the weeks had passed, he had understood how great it was teaching those kids.

He came up with a new lesson for every week, just like Mr Schue in high school. They talked about them the first time and showed the children how to perform and then he let them take over the stage. And Blaine had to admit, there were lots of talented girls and boys in his class. He always enjoyed watching them perform, they were so sweet and honest like every performer should be.

"Mr Anderson, what's our lesson for the week?" one of the kids asked.

Blaine smiled and grabbed his marker. His lesson for the week was only a short word but it meant everything for him.

"Love" he said, pointing at the word over his head. "Love is the greatest feeling. You can love your family, your friends, and it's always something different. You can't love every person the same way."

"I love mom and dad" a little girl said.

"Who else do you love?" Blaine asked, smiling.

"I love David because he's my friend" another student said.

"I love you, Mr Anderson, because I love your lessons" another girl said, blushing as her classmates started laughing.

"I love you too, kids" Blaine said. "But I have two other people I love very much."

"Who are they, Mr Anderson?" the boy from the first row asked.

"My boyfriend and my little girl" Blaine smiled. "And we have a favourite song I sing to my daughter every night. She's still in his father's stomach but she can hear me from outside. And she loves it."

Blaine smiled and grabbed his guitar. He looked at the children as he started playing the song and singing.

_Isn't she lovely__  
__Isn't she wonderful__  
__Isn't she precious__  
__Less than one minute old__  
__I never thought through love we'd be__  
__Making one as lovely as she__  
__But isn't she lovely made from love_

He could see the children listening to his voice in awe and some of them even drummed with their fingers.

_Isn't she pretty__  
__Truly the angel's best__  
__Boy, I'm so happy__  
__We have been heaven blessed__  
__I can't believe what God has done__  
__Through us he's given life to one__  
__But isn't she lovely made from love___

_Isn't she lovely__  
__Life and love are the same__  
__Life is Aisha__  
__The meaning of her name__  
__Londie, it could have not been done__  
__Without you who conceived the one__  
__That's so very lovely made from love._

Blaine put down his guitar and bowed as the children started clapping around him.

"Thank you" he said and sat back down. "This is Stevie Wonder's song to his daughter, Aisha. It was written right after Aisha's birth. Did you like it?"

Most of the kids nodded and some of them even shouted 'yes!'. Blaine smiled and went back to his desk.

"Well, this week's lesson is love. I want you to pick out a song and sing it, expressing your love to others" he said. "On Thursday, we're gonna have a special guest, so be prepared."

"Who?" some of the kids asked.

"It's a surprise" Blaine smiled, thinking about the special guest he loved so much.

~ o ~

"What's taking him so long?" Kurt asked, tapping with his feet impatiently.

"Perhaps there's an emergency" Blaine replied.

"There will be an emergency if he doesn't appear in two minutes. I have to work" Kurt growled.

"Calm down, you have plenty of time left of the day to work" Blaine said.

Two minutes later, the door swang open and Sebastian rushed into the room.

"Finally. I thought you would wait till the baby's birth to arrive" Kurt said.

"Oh, angry pregnant patient. My favourite" Sebastian smiled. "I'm surprised you didn't bite down Blaine's head yet."

"He's busy and wants to go back to work, that's all" Blaine said.

"Yeah, hormones and all, yadda, yadda, yadda... I hope your baby won't be like you and try to bite down my fingers when I take her out of you" Sebastian said with his eyes still on Kurt.

"I hope she will" Kurt muttered.

"Okay, let's see what we have here" Sebastian said, ignoring Kurt's comment.

In the next few minutes, all the three men were silent, looking at the monitor. Sebastian hummed quietly, much to Kurt's irritation, and looked at the pregnant man a few times.

"Alright" he said when he finished the ultrasound. "Everything is fine. Your baby's still a girl and didn't grow a second head."

"What a surprise" Kurt commented.

"You're gonna have a C-section on the 39the week. We can't risk the health of the baby, so we can't let her stay inside any longer" Sebastian said.

"How does it work?" Blaine asked, grabbing Kurt's hand.

"I will give you an appointment. You have to come in that morning and we will prepare Kurt for the surgery. It doesn't take that long most of the times. Maybe an hour or so. Than he can go back to his room and have rest. He will be dizzy for a few hours but it will go away" Sebastian explained.

"When can I see the baby after the surgery?" Kurt asked.

"When you will be able to sit up and not talk nonsense" Sebastian said.

"Great" Kurt muttered.

"Does it hurt?" Blaine asked.

"Of course" Sebastian shrugged. "There will be a long cut on his stomach. It hurts like hell."

"Great" Kurt said again.

"Can I be there with him?" Blaine asked.

"Only if you promise you won't faint or throw up" Sebastian replied seriously. "I see it almost every day."

"I won't faint" Blaine said, frowning.

"And he won't throw up. But I need him there" Kurt said. There was no way in hell that he would let Sebastian cut up his stomach without Blaine being there to watch him.

"Are you afraid, Princess?" Sebastian smiled.

"What if I am?" Kurt asked, crossing his arms.

"Nothing. I didn't expect from you to walk in there alone happily" Sebastian said.

"I hate you" Kurt said.

"I know. You keep reminding me" Sebastian replied.

"Are we done here?" Blaine cut in hastily.

"Yes. See you next month" Sebastian said and smiled at Kurt one more time before leaving the room.

"I so hate him!" Kurt groaned and went for his clothes.

"Nah, he's not that bad" Blaine smiled but he looked down instantly as Kurt sent him a pointed look. "Okay, he's irritating sometimes but he's a great doctor."

"I hope he is" Kurt said, stepping out from behind the folding screen. "I don't want a long, disgusting scar on my stomach."

"You won't" Blaine sighed and grabbed Kurt's hand. "Do you have some time for an icecream?"

"Oh, yes. Always" Kurt said quickly.

Blaine laughed and shook his head, leading Kurt out of the hospital.

~ o ~

Later that night, they were sitting in the living room, staring at the screen of Kurt's laptop. They were both tired but decided to finally find a name for their baby. They had to if they didn't want to go into the hospital without names. But it was so hard to find the perfect name. There were literally thousands of them, and none of them wanted to go through all the names to find the one. So they started reading articles about the most popular names and celebrities' children.

"I don't understand why we can't choose something simple" Blaine said, grimancing. They had just gone through some celebrity names and he felt bad for the babies. "Like Emma. Or Ava."

"Because they are in the Top 10" Kurt sighed. "They are too popular and there's a chance our daughter would have three other classmates with those names."

"And it's bad for her because...?" Blaine asked.

"Because I want to give her the chance to be special" Kurt answered.

"And you think with a too popular name she couldn't be special?" Blaine asked.

Kurt sighed and shook his head. Blaine really didn't get it.

"I just don't want her to have a too usual name when there are plenty others we could choose" he answered. "Maybe she will be our only child. Maybe we won't have another daughter, so we have to make it well."

"Okay, so no too usual names. Let's see the bottom of the list" Blaine said, rolling down the page. "Kaira?"

"God, no" Kurt groaned.

"Imani?"

"Is it a real girl name?"

"I think so" Blaine shrugged.

"No."

"Okay" Blaine sighed. "You should come up with something because we're not going anywhere with this."

"Fine" Kurt said, running his eyes through the list. "Annette?"

"Too special."

"Helena?"

"No. Although I like Lena" Blaine replied.

"Okay, maybe. Blaire? It would go well with your name" Kurt said.

"Not my favourite but we can put it on our list" Blaine replied.

"Finally" Kurt muttered, writing down the name.

"Isabella?" Blaine asked.

"Too popular" Kurt replied quickly. "But I like Isabelle."

"Because you like Isabelle" Blaine smiled, referring to Kurt's boss. "Bella?"

"Sure! And her brother could be Edward" Kurt said, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, it was just an idea" Blaine said, laughing.

"Can you please not make fun of our daughter?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay, okay..." Blaine said, searching in the list again. "What about your mother's name? I like Elisabeth and it's not too popular."

"I don't know" Kurt said, biting his lip. "I like that name too, but I think it would be too painful for my dad. It would remind him of losing mom and I don't want that."

"I understand" Blaine nodded.

"Can we have a break, please? My head is full of names and I need some fresh air" Kurt said tiredly.

"Of course" Blaine nodded.

Kurt walked to the balcony's door and looked back over his shoulder.

"Don't you want to join me?"

Blaine smiled and went after Kurt. The pregnant man stepped outside and let Blaine put his arms around him, leaning his head back on Blaine's shoulder.

"It feels so nice" Kurt said quietly. "I don't want to go back in there."

"Then don't" Blaine shrugged.

"We have to find a name for the baby" Kurt reasoned.

"Kurt, I don't want us to be forced to choose a name. I think... maybe we should wait for the right one to find us" Blaine replied.

"You know I don't believe in these things?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I know" Blaine sighed, kissing Kurt's hair. "But I do."

Kurt smiled and turned around to kiss Blaine and do some things that would make them forget about the names.

~ o ~

"God, how can you be so awake in this time of the day?" Kurt groaned as he stepped into the kitchen.

Blaine was fresh and rested, he was standing beside the sink, singing and dancing happily.

"Good morning" Blaine greeted Kurt. "Slept well?"

"No" Kurt muttered and sat down. "The baby can't stop kicking me and it's frustrating."

"Do you want some coffee?" Blaine asked.

"No, thanks" Kurt said, shaking his head. "Just a glass of juice and some of that."

Blaine smiled as he saw where Kurt was pointing. He grabbed the plate and handed it to the pregnant man.

"So you're hungry?" Blaine asked but Kurt didn't reply. Once he had the plate, he started eating its content like he hadn't had any food in days. "Wow, you're hungry."

Kurt nodded and didn't bother to reply before he took another bite from Blaine's food.

"Okay... I think I should make a sandwich for myself" Blaine muttered and made himself another breakfast. "We're going to get some baby supplies today, right?"

"Yes" Kurt nodded.

"Can we meet at the school?" Blaine asked as he tried to hide his smile.

"Of course. Around 2?" Kurt asked.

"Uhm, no, around 1" Blaine replied.

"But you have class then, don't you?" Kurt frowned.

"Just meet me at 1" Blaine said hastily and kissed Kurt. "I have to go. See you later!"

"But..."

Before Kurt could say another word, Blaine was out of the kitchen and only seconds later, he heard the front door opening and then closing again. He went to the fridge to have some orange juice before he sat back down. Blaine was acting weird and he had no idea why.

~ o ~

Kurt arrived a few minutes earlier. He had a lucky day, although he was tired, but he managed to get dressed and leave the apartment in time. He was so proud of himself.

He stepped into the school's building but then he stopped. He didn't know where Blaine should be, so he tried to call him.

"I'm here" Blaine said from behind his back. "I thought you would arrive later."

"Me too. Can we go now?" Kurt asked, turning towards the door. Blaine grabbed his arm, turning him back towards the classrooms.

"No, I have to finish something first" Blaine said and led him to a classroom.

Kurt stepped inside, completely unaware of the children sitting in the classroom. When he finally noticed them, he stopped and turned back to Blaine hesitantly.

"Sit down" Blaine smiled and led Kurt to one of the empty chairs. "Hey, kids! This is Kurt Hummel, the special guest who I was talking about."

"Blaine, what's going on?" Kurt whispered.

"We have a surprise for you" Blaine answered. "Alright! Who wants to start?"

"Mr Anderson! My dad helped me to find a song and we made a group number. Can we start with this?" one of the boys asked.

"Of course" Blaine smiled and pointed at the empty space in the middle of the room.

The children stood up and walked into the centre of the room.

"This is about friendship because we're all friends and we love each other" a little girl said.

Kurt's smiles widened as he recognized the song from the first notes.

_Ooo, you make me live__  
__Whatever this world can give to me__  
__It's you, you're all I see__  
__Ooo, you make me live now, honey__  
__Ooo, you make me live_

The kids were so cute as they kept singing and dancing around.

_Oh, you're the best friend that I ever had  
I've been with you such a long time  
You're my sunshine and I want you to know  
That my feelings are true  
I really love you  
Oh, you're my best friend_

He was so lost in the performance that he didn't notice Blaine's hand over his, only when the man squeezed his hand. Kurt looked up at him and smiled. It was clearly a fantastic surprise.

_Oh, you're the first one  
When things turn out bad  
You know I'll never be lonely  
You're my only one  
And I love the things  
I really love the things that you do  
Oh, you're my best friend_

_Ooo, you make me live_

_I'm happy at home  
You're my best friend  
Oh, oh, you're my best friend  
Ooo, you make me live  
You, you're my best friend_

When the song ended, the two adults stood up and clapped loudly.

"That was beautiful, thank you" Kurt said, blinking back his tears.

"It's a Queen song" one of the children said.

"You're my best friend" another student said.

"I know" Kurt said quietly. "It's truly an amazing song."

"It is" Blaine nodded, stepping back to Kurt. "But I believe you have some more amazing songs for today. Am I right?"

Kurt almost laughed when almost a dozen children started shouting at the same time. It was like in the good old days back in Mckinley.

~ o ~

Later that night, Blaine was sitting at the piano, playing a slow piece of music. He didn't notice a smiling Kurt standing at the door.

"It was the best present I've ever gotten from you" Kurt said quietly, stepping closer. "Thank you."

"You're welcome" Blaine smiled and pulled Kurt down beside him. "I can sing you some more if you want."

"Yes, please" Kurt said instantly.

Blaine seemed to think about it for awhile but then he smiled and started playing a song.

"It's one of my favourites. It tells everything I feel for you" Blaine said.

_You should know  
Everywhere I go  
You're always on my mind, in my heart and in my soul_

_You know our love was meant to be  
The kind of love that lasts forever  
And I want you here with me  
From tonight until the end of time_

_You should know, everywhere I go  
You're always on my mind, in my heart  
In my soul, Baby  
_

_You're the meaning in my life  
You're the inspiration  
You bring feeling to my life  
You're the inspiration  
Wanna have you near me  
I wanna have you hear me sayin'  
No one needs you more than I need you _

Blaine looked up at the sniffing sound to find Kurt crying from happiness beside him. He smiled and continued singing.

_And I know, yes I know that it's plain to see  
We're so in love when we're together  
Now I know that I need you here with me  
From tonight until the end of time_

_You should know, everywhere I go  
Always on my mind, in my heart  
In my soul_

_You're the meaning in my life  
You're the inspiration  
You bring feeling to my life  
You're the inspiration  
Wanna have you near me  
I wanna have you hear me sayin'  
No one needs you more than I  
No one needs you more than I _

The song ended and Blaine found himself in the arms of Kurt who was crying on his shoulder.

"God, Blaine, that was beautiful" Kurt said and pressed a few kisses onto Blaine's cheeks and lips.

"It's my favourite song from Dianne Elise" Blaine said between kisses.

"That's it!" Kurt shouted suddenly, pulling away from Blaine.

"Uhm, what?" Blaine asked, frowning.

"I have a perfect name for the baby!" Kurt explained.

"You want to name her Dianne? I thought it's too old-fashioned for you" Blaine said.

"Yes. No. I don't want Dianne. I want Elise."

Kurt left Blaine in the room and came back seconds later with his laptop.

"Let's see... Oh, we could name her Elyse! With 'Y'! Blaine, that's perfect. What do you think?" Kurt asked excitedly.

"Well, if you like it, I would put it onto the top of our list" Blaine smiled.

"Elyse. Elyse. How couldn't we find this name earlier?" Kurt asked.

"There were a lot of them" Blaine smiled. "What do you think, little girl? Do you like it?"

He put his hands over Kurt's baby bump and waited for a response. He laughed when the baby started kicking immediately.

"I think it's the one" Blaine said.

"Yeah, I think we found it" Kurt agreed, placing a hand over his stomach and reaching out with the other to grab Blaine's hand.


	21. Chapter 21

"Look up at me!"

Kurt sighed and raised his head, looking straight at Joanna.

"Very good" the woman nodded. "Now walk towards me. Slowly."

Kurt did as he was told, moving slowly on the stage.

"No, that's not what I mean" Joanna sighed. "You're afraid."

"Of course I am!" Kurt replied in frustration. It was late, they had been working for hours and he was really tired.

"Why?" Joanna asked.

"Because there will be a lot of people staring at me. It's scary" Kurt answered.

"You don't have to be afraid of them" Joanna smiled. "You look great. Stop being nervous."

"I can't" Kurt said and turned around, looking down at his feet. Or at least he tried but he couldn't see anything from his baby bump. "I'm nervous. I haven't been on the stage since high school."

"Kurt, these people will be here to see how amazing you and your clothes are" Joanna smiled. "You don't have to be nervous, it will be fine. You wanted to be an actor, right? Imagine this as a role. You're the sexy, confident model and the others are your admirers."

"I don't feel like a sexy, confident model" Kurt said. "I'm huge like a whale, every part of my body hurts and I can't even see my own feet anymore."

"You're beautiful" Joanna smiled. "There are plenty of people out there who want to look as great as you are right now. So stop whining and walk down that stage as a real model."

Kurt laughed and turned around, raising his head high. He smiled at Joanna and started walking towards her, acting like he had no problem at all.

"That's it" Joanna said. "I won't bother you more for today. You can go and change your clothes back."

"Thank God" Kurt sighed and stepped down the stage. He couldn't wait to get out of those uncomfortable boots.

~ o ~

By the time he got home, he was so tired he could barely move. Luckily, Blaine was at home, ready with the dinner. All Kurt wanted was some food and a good sleep.

"You look tired" Blaine said when he saw his pregnant boyfriend walking through the door.

"I am" Kurt sighed and sat down. "And I feel like I had swallowed a whole watermelon in one piece."

"It will be only harder" Blaine said.

"I know" Kurt said, rubbing his eyes.

"Dinner is ready, if you're hungry" Blaine said, standing beside Kurt, ready to help him.

"Oh, yes" Kurt said. "I could eat the whole content of the fridge."

"Stay here, I will be back in a minute" Blaine said and disappeared in the kitchen.

He came back minutes later, with a tray in his hands. He had made pasta again because it was one of the few dishes Kurt could eat. They had tried some healthy food too, but it looked like the baby hated everything his father used to love.

"Thank you" Kurt said and grabbed his fork, ready to eat up everything Blaine had made.

"Wow, slow down. There's some more left if you're still hungry" Blaine said as he watched his boyfriend eat.

Kurt nodded happily and put another amount of pasta into his mouth.

"How was your day? Are you ready for the show?" Blaine asked when Kurt finished eating.

"Yes, everything is ready" Kurt nodded. "The clothes are great and the other models seem nice. But..."

He blushed and looked down, playing with the fork in his hand.

"But what?" Blaine asked.

"I'm so nervous" Kurt admitted. "I'm afraid of people watching me."

"You're not serious, right?" Blaine smiled.

"I am" Kurt said seriously.

"Why? You will be great" Blaine said as he took Kurt's hand.

"I'm not sure. What if I trip over my own feet? What-what if I get scared and run away in the middle of the show?" Kurt asked, looking up at Blaine. "God, I knew it was a bad idea."

"Hey, it will be fine" Blaine said and pressed closer to Kurt, kissing his forehead. "You're beautiful and I'm sure everybody will talk about you."

"Because I will be that bad" Kurt muttered.

"No. Because you will be the best" Blaine said. "I believe in you, Kurt. I know you will be amazing."

Kurt smiled weakly.

"Thank you" he said.

"Besides, I will be there. You can always watch me if you need some support" Blaine smiled.

"What would I do without you?" Kurt muttered, leaning his head on Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine laughed and put his arms around Kurt, running his fingers up and down his boyfriend's back as he kissed Kurt's forehead.

~ o ~

The day of the show came and Blaine found himself sitting at a table in the large, bright room. Kurt was backstage, getting ready, and left him alone waiting for their friends to arrive. Blaine was slightly nervous because he was going to share the table with Rachel, Jesse and...

"Hello, Blaine."

Blaine jumped and looked up at the new arrival.

"Hello, Mercedes" he greeted the woman stading beside the table, dressed in a long black dress.

"How is Kurt doing?" Mercedes asked as she sat down, choosing the chair beside Blaine.

"Fine, I guess" Blaine answered. "He was nervous but I hope he's alright now."

"He will be great" Mercedes smiled. "I can't wait to see him on the stage."

"Me too" Blaine nodded.

In the next few minutes, Blaine remained silent, looking at everything but Mercedes.

"You're afraid of me" Mercedes stated.

"What? No, I-I'm not" Blaine said quickly.

"You are" Mercedes smiled. "But you don't have to. I told you everything I wanted last time but I'm not angry with you. You just needed to know a few things."

"I talked about it with Kurt" Blaine said quietly.

"And what did he say?" Mercedes asked.

"Well, he slapped me..." Blaine answered.

Mercedes threw her head back and laughed.

"What? It's not funny!" Blaine said.

"Sorry, but I think it is" Mercedes replied. "I've never seen him hurt anybody. I'm sure it was great. But why did he slap you?"

"Because I told him the truth about Dave and me. That we were just friends, nothing more" Blaine muttered.

"You're an idiot" Mercedes said, shaking her head.

"I know, okay?" Blaine said, rubbing his eyes. "But it's fine now. We love each other and that's all that matters."

"True" Mercedes smiled. "Now if Mrs Tony Winner would arrive, we..."

"Ah, finally!"

Mercedes fell silent as she looked up to see Rachel coming towards their table with Jesse beside her.

"I should have talked about you earlier" Mercedes said. "Where were you?"

"It took her forever to get ready" Jesse said and pulled out the chair for his wife.

"Because it's a fashion night and I have to look amazing" Rachel said.

"You always look amazing" Jesse said.

"Thank you" Rachel said, kissing Jesse's cheek, before she turned back to the other. "Isn't he sweet?"

"He is" Mercedes said boredly. "Now let's talk about the important things: baby shower."

"Yes!" Rachel said excitedly, clapping her hands.

"Uhm, what?" Blaine asked.

"The baby shower! For you, Kurt and your baby" Mercedes explained.

"I'm not sure we want a baby shower" Blaine replied. They didn't talk about it with Kurt.

"But we want" Mercedes said. "We talked about it with Rachel. We will organize it, all you have to do is bring Kurt to my place."

"We want it to be a surprise" Rachel said.

"I'm not sure it's a good idea" Blaine said.

"Of course it is!" Rachel said. "Kurt will love it, trust me."

"There will be a baby shower, it's not a question" Mercedes said.

"You should just nod and let them have what they want" Jesse whispered into Blaine's ear.

"Okay, there will be a baby shower" Blaine sighed, raising his hands.

The two women laughed, hugging each other. They couldn't wait to surprise Kurt.

~ o ~

Kurt stood up, swinging back and forth on his feet. He was already dressed in the first outfit for the show, a tight pair of black jeans, white shirt, black velvet jacket and black boots. He liked this outfit, it was stylish and comfortable, but he couldn't feel himself well in these clothes. He was so nervous, he could barely breath properly. He felt Elyse kicking him from the inside, as if she had told him that everything was going to be fine. He smiled and stroked his baby bump, looking around.

The other models seemed to take the preparations better. Some of them had their boyfriends with them, and Kurt almost slapped his forehead as he thought for the first time about asking Blaine to come here with him. He should have asked Joanna if Blaine could joined him, he shouldn't have been alone. But it was too late, the show was about to start and Blaine was waiting somewhere outside with Rachel and Mercedes.

"Alright, everyone" Joanna said as she stepped into the waiting room, ready for the night. She was dressed in a long red dress that fitted well for her. She was absolutely breathtaking. "I'm going to say a few words and then it's your turn. Don't forget to smile. It's a great night, we're celebrating pregnancy and children, so look happy. Everybody ready?"

Some of the models shouted 'yes', others just nodded. Joanna smiled and turned away.

"Then let's go and make this evening unforgettable" she said and disappeared behind the curtain.

Kurt looked at his reflexion in the mirror and took a deep breath. He looked great, he knew. Joanna's team had done a great job on him and he didn't look tired or sick at all, although he felt like in his first trimester when he couldn't pull his head out of the toilet.

"Kurt, you're the next" one of the workers said.

Kurt stepped to the curtain and closed his eyes. It was his moment to do something incredible and he knew he was able to do it. He would walk down that stage and show how beautiful a pregnant man could be.

The worker motioned him to step outside and he took another deep breath before he forced his legs to move. The lights blinded him for a second but as he was able to see again, he felt relieved. He couldn't see anyone but Joanna and the other model in front of him and he was really grateful for the fact. He didn't know where Blaine was seated, so he imagined him sitting right in front of him, waiting for Kurt to walk towards him.

And so he did.

He smiled and took a few confident steps forward, stopping beside Joanna to give the photographers the chance to make a few good photos. Then he continued walking forward, stopping one more time before reaching the end of the stage.

It was the second that he saw Blaine, sitting not too far from him. He was smiling at him, nodding reassuringly. Kurt smiled again and turned away, giving place for the next model on the stage.

He had to walk up there two more times that night but they were way better then the first time. Now that he knew where to find Blaine, he kept his eyes on that spot when he had to be outside.

And before he could think about his performance, the show was over. He was in the middle of the crowd in the waiting room again as Joanna appeared from behind the curtain.

"You were great!" Joanna shouted happily. "I'm so grateful that you helped me with this show. It means a lot for me. Thank you."

Joanna talked for a few more minutes and then let them go and change their clothes.

"Kurt, can I talk to you for a second?"

Kurt looked up from his shirt to see Joanna standing beside him.

"I just want to thank you" she said.

"You already did it" Kurt smiled.

"I know. I just..." Joanna stepped closer and hugged him. "I know it was hard to do it, to step out and show these people how beautiful a pregnant man can be. And I have to tell you, everybody was impressed. The other fashion designers, the reporters... everybody."

"It's good to hear they won't throw rotten tomatoes at me when I step outside" Kurt joked.

"They most certainly won't" Joanna laughed. "Look, I know you only have a few more weeks left but if you don't mind, we would take some photos of you in your paternity clothes. For the press and the new catalog."

"Of course" Kurt nodded immediately. He had survived the fashion show, some photos wouldn't hurt.

"Great. I will call you" Joanna said and hugged him again. She was about to say something else but one of her workers called her and she had to go.

Kurt finished getting dressed and grabbed his bag. He couldn't wait to see Blaine and the others.

~ o ~

Finding Blaine wasn't hard at all. He was waiting for him just outside of the dressing room.

"Hey" Blaine greeted him, smiling as he raised the bouquet in his hands.

"Thanks" Kurt said, taking the flowers from Blaine. "How was it?"

"You were great" Blaine said immediately. "You should have tried modeling earlier."

"Nah, it's not something I would do forever" Kurt said. "Where are the others?"

He looked around, searching for his friends but he couldn't see Rachel or Mercedes anywhere.

"They are waiting outside" Blaine said and took Kurt's hand. "Are you ready?"

"Yes" Kurt nodded.

True to Blaine's words, they found Mercedes standing right beside the door, and Rachel and Jesse not too far behind her, lost in each others' mouth.

"Mercedes!" Kurt shouted happily, throwing his arms around the woman.

"I'm happy to see you too" Mercedes laughed and pulled away. "Berry! Get out of your husband's face and come here."

"What the hell is her problem?" Kurt heard Rachel mutter as she walked to them. "God! You were so great!"

Kurt found himself in Rachel's arms and smiled as he hugged her.

"Thank you" he said.

"Now where are we going?" Jesse asked as he joined them.

"We should go and eat something" Blaine said. "I'm sure Kurt's hungry."

"And he's not the only one" Rachel said quickly.

"I thought it will be an adult party" Jesse muttered, somewhat disappointedly.

"You mean with too many drinks and loud music? No, we had enough of that last month" Rachel said, taking his hand.

"If you say so..." Jesse muttered, following his wife God knew where.

~ o ~

"Oh, I love this place" Kurt sighed as they stepped into the small restaurant.

"We used to come here when we were students" Rachel explained.

"Yeah. We had a fight right there" Kurt pointed at a table.

"And you got hospitalized just an hour later" Rachel sighed.

"Hey, don't worry about the past" Kurt said as he sat down. "Besides, I'm well. I survived that night and now I'm here, happily and healthily, with the father of my daughter and my best friends. That's all that matters."

"True" Mercedes said, squeezing Kurt's shoulder. "Let's order. I'm starving."

They ordered their drinks and food. Kurt was tired, ready to fall asleep on Blaine's shoulder but he tried to pay attention to the others.

"Okay, Rachel, we all know that you're incredible but leave this night for Kurt" Mercedes said after a while. "I want to hear about the baby."

"What do you want to hear?" Kurt asked.

"Everything" Mercedes said. "We barely had the opportunity to talk about your pregnancy."

"Well, it's getting harder" Kurt smiled. "I feel like a whiale most of the times, I can barely move and I could sleep all day."

"And what do you like to eat?" Mercedes asked.

Blaine smiled beside Kurt. It was a good opportunity for the woman to ask questions she would need for the baby shower and it looked like Mercedes was perfect in it.

"Everything unhealthy" Kurt answered, not suspecting anything. "Cheeseburger, french fries, pasta. A lot of pasta."

"And what about the baby's supplies?" Rachel asked when she understood why Mercedes asked those questions.

"Her room is mostly ready" Kurt answered. "Blaine promised me to paint the walls next week and we bought the bed and some clothes. But we still have to buy the smaller things."

The women's eyes met knowingly, smiling at each other.

"I'm sure you will be ready in time" Mercedes said in the end.

The rest of the night went well. The girls asked a few more questions as they were eating with Blaine helping them out when they weren't exact enough. But after they finished eating, Kurt was too tired to stay longer and asked Blaine to go home.

"Are you coming with us?" Kurt asked as he stood up with Blaine's help.

"No, we still have to talk about a few things" Rachel said.

"She means she needs my help. For her new show" Mercedes lied.

"Oh, okay" Kurt said, somewhat sadly. There was a time when Rachel had talked about thing like this with him.

"Don't worry, I will tell you everything later" Rachel said. "Come here."

She stood up and stepped closer to hug Kurt. Mercedes, seeing the opportunity, leaned to Blaine's ear.

"I will call you and tell you the details" she said and winked as she stepped back.

"Thank you again, guys. It meant a lot for me that you were there for me tonight" Kurt said and took Blaine's hand who was already turning towards the door.

"Thank you for the invitation. It was the first time I saw a fashion show. Call me next time, too" Mercedes replied.

"I will" Kurt laughed and hugged the two women one more time before he let Blaine lead him out of the restaurant.


	22. Chapter 22

**Today is the birthday of my little girl. I would like to thank her with this chapter for all the happiness she brought into our life, for the ideas to this fic and for sleeping enough so I can write.:)**

**We have only a few chapters left. I'm sad and happy at the same time.**

At the end of the week, Blaine felt so tired he could barely walk home. It had been a hard week at work and on the top of that, Rachel and Mercedes had called him several times every day to ask questions for the baby shower, although Blaine didn't understand half of them like 'What colour will the nursery's walls be?' or 'How was the first ultrasound like?'. He started getting afraid that the girls planned something Kurt wouldn't like at all.

He sighed when he finally reached the apartment and he made his way straight to the bedroom's door. He had to check on Kurt and then he planned to have some rest, maybe watch a movie and have some sleep. A lot of sleep, to be exact.

"Hey" Kurt greeted him from where he was sitting on the bed.

"Hey. Is everything alright?" Blaine asked as he stepped to him and kissed his pregnant boyfriend.

"I think so" Kurt said uncertainly and put his hand on his baby bump.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked in concern.

"I just have a few cramps" Kurt answered.

"What?" Blaine asked in alarm. "God, you're in labour!"

"No, I'm not" Kurt smiled. "I don't think I am."

"You-you have to..." Blaine tried to remember what he had read about this in his books. "Shower! You need a shower. They will go away if it isn't real."

"Blaine, calm down..." Kurt started but Blaine was already halfway to the bathroom, preparing everything for Kurt. "Fine."

Kurt got up from the bed, holding his hand on his stomach, and went after Blaine.

"You can just drop your clothes. And breath. In. Out. In. Out" Blaine said, waving with his hands.

"Blaine, calm down. Now" Kurt said, rolling his eyes as he got under the hot water.

"What do you feel?" Blaine asked immediately.

"Would you just shut up?" Kurt almost shouted. He wasn't in a good mood and Blaine wasn't helping at all.

"Of course" Blaine said, tapping with his feet nervously. "What do you feel?"

"Blaine!"

"Alright, I will shut up" Blaine sighed and stepped away from the bathtub but kept his eyes on Kurt.

Kurt stayed under the water for a few more minutes, enjoying the hot water. When he finished, he stepped out and smiled as he took the towel from Blaine.

"Should I call Sebastian?" Blaine asked as he watched Kurt dress up.

"No, I think it was a false alarm" Kurt said. "I don't feel the cramps anymore."

"Thank God" Blaine whispered.

"It's good to know I will be able to count on you when the time comes" Kurt said sarcastically and went back to the bedroom.

"I got scared, okay?" Blaine said as he joined Kurt in their room. "It's not time and-and... I got scared."

"Okay, I believe you" Kurt laughed.

"It's not funny" Blaine shook his head seriously. "I'm worried about you and the baby. I don't want anything happen to you."

"Blaine, it will be fine" Kurt said. "Stop worrying. Come here."

Blaine climbed into the bed next to Kurt who grabbed his neck immediately and kissed him.

"Uhm, you don't want to have sex, right?" Blaine asked as he felt Kurt's hand wandering down his chest.

"Why not?" Kurt .

Blaine pulled away without hesitation.

"Kurt, we can't have sex!" he said. "You're so close to giving birth to Elyse. We-we can't risk her health."

"Blaine, I'm completely fine, just like the baby. It will be alright" Kurt replied.

"We will hurt her" Blaine said.

"So you don't want to have sex with me?" Kurt asked and stood up from the bed.

"Of course I want" Blaine sighed and grabbed Kurt's hands. "But we only have a few weeks left. I don't want to make something that would hurt you or the baby."

"Okay" Kurt nodded finally

"We can watch a movie instead" Blaine offered.

"That's exactly what I wanted" Kurt rolled his eyes, causing Blaine to laugh.

"I knew" Blaine said and helped Kurt to get out into the living room.

~ o ~

On the day of the baby shower, Blaine had only one thing to do: convince Kurt to go out with him for a few hours, so Mercedes and Rachel could finish the decoration and get ready. Kurt wasn't really in the mood to go out but Blaine promised him a large amount of cheesecake if he was ready to go with him to the mall. Kurt agreed in the end and Blaine could finally feel relieved.

"Can we sit down?" Kurt asked as they stepped inside. "I'm tired."

"We're almost there. Just a few steps" Blaine said and grabbed Kurt's hand, leading him to the restaurants.

"I hope that cheesecake is really that good" Kurt sighed and flopped down onto the first empty chair he could find.

"It is" Blaine nodded. "Stay here. I will be back in a blink."

With that, Blaine disappeared from his sight. Kurt put a hand over his large baby bump and tried to find a comfortable position. It wasn't easy but he finally managed to sit so Elyse couldn't kick his kidneys.

"Kurt?"

Kurt jumped on his seat and turned around. God, no...

"Chandler?" he asked in disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

"Working" Chandler smiled, looking down at the mop in his hand. "I'm surprised Isabelle hasn't told you."

"I'm working from home" Kurt said.

"Well, they fired me" Chandler said.

"Really? But why?" Kurt asked. Okay, he knew dozens of reasons why they should have fired Chandler but it didn't mean he expected something like this.

"I asked out a man" Chandler said simply.

Oh. Kurt saw the problem. He had personal experience of what Chandler was like when he wanted somebody.

"Yeah. He told me that I'm a crazy stalker and he reported it to Isabelle. He police got involved and... I have to do community work. Can you believe it? I'm not that bad" Chandler said.

Blaine got back with their cakes and he froze immediately when he saw Chandler.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

Chandler turned towards him and smiled.

"Blaine! It's good to see you again" he said.

"Chandler?" Blaine asked with wide eyes.

"He works here" Kurt explained. "He got fired from and now he has to work here."

"Yeah, community work" Chandler smiled. "Because of sexual harrassment."

"Really? That's... uhm... unexpected" Blaine replied, barely able to hide his smile.

"It was so cruel of him. I just wanted to show him how much I liked him" Chandler said seriously.

It was too much. Blaine's shoulders were shaking so hard from the suppressed laugh that he had to turn away and Kurt wasn't any better.

"I'm sorry, but we have to go" Kurt said hastily and grabbed Blaine's arm, pulling him away. "You're so rude."

"Sorry, but... Oh, my God! It was so worth to come here today!"

"Shut up. Just shut up" Kurt said, smiling.

~ o ~

They got back home hours later when Blaine had received a text message from Rachel that they were ready. Kurt wasn't really in a good mood, he was tired and he wanted to lie down, but Blaine hoped that the baby shower would make him forget about his problems. He opened the door and let Kurt get inside first.

"Surprise!"

Kurt jumped back at first, seeing his friends and family standing in their living room – in their decorated living room.

"What's going on?" Kurt asked as he took a tentative step closer to them.

"Since you're almost ready to pop, we decided to organize a baby shower for you" Rachel said and went to Kurt to hug him.

"An unusual one" Mercedes winked and hugged him too.

As they pulled Kurt towards the other guests, the man had the chance to look around. The whole room was decorated with balloons, there was a table with gifts, another one with food, and in the middle of the coffee table there was a cake made of... diapers?

"That's... Oh, my God! I can't believe you did all of this for us! Thank you, guys" Kurt said, overcome by emotions.

"You won't cry, right?" Mercedes asked.

"I'm not sure" Kurt said, blinking rapidly.

He noticed his father and Carole standing beside the couch awkwardly and stepped to them to greet them.

"It's good to see you" Kurt said as he put his arms around his father.

"You too, son" Burt replied. "Mercedes called us earlier this week and asked us to come for this... uhm... party. We didn't want to miss it out."

Kurt laughed. He knew his father had never been to a baby shower, he wasn't even sure Burt knew what a baby shower was. But he was glad to see him here with his friends.

"Blaine?"

Blaine, who was still standing at the front door, looked up in surprise.

"Mom!"

He ran to his mother and hugged her.

"And Cooper!" Cooper said from behind his mother. "Come here and hug me, Squirt."

"When will you stop calling me that?" Blaine shook his head.

"Never!" Cooper said happily.

They spent the next half an hour greeting everyone and chatting. Mercedes and Rachel disappeared in the nursery a few times and when they finally came back, they smiled mischievously.

"Alright, guys, it's time for the first game" Rachel said.

"Game?" Kurt asked with wide eyes.

"Of course" Mercedes replied. "You didn't think we would just give you your presents so easily, right?"

"Dear God..." Blaine muttered.

"As future parents, you need to learn how to take care of a baby" Rachel said and hold up a doll, pressing it into Kurt's hands. "You need to change the diaper and then the clothes. Here are the supplies."

Kurt looked at Blaine and laughed seeing the other man's shocked face.

"Come on, Blaine, we can do this" he said and kneeled down to the small table.

"They are all watching us" Blaine whispered.

"Yeah. I think they can't wait for the opportunity to laugh" Kurt smiled.

He grabbed the doll, pulled up its skirt and undo the straps of the diaper.

"What the hell is this?" Blaine asked in surprise when he saw the content of the diaper.

"Mustard" Mercedes answered, her whole body shaking from laughing.

"You're insane" Blaine muttered.

"Here. Use the wipes" Rachel helped them.

Kurt took the wipes from Rachel and started cleaning the doll, looking at Blaine from the corner of his eyes.

"Blaine, give him the diaper" Mercedes said.

Blaine grabbed the diaper and held up, turning it around in his hands. He didn't know what to do with it. Of course, he knew they had to put it on the doll _somehow_ but he didn't know how.

"Give it to me" Kurt said and took the diaper from Blaine. He needed a few minutes to figure out how to use it but in the end, he held up the doll triumphantly.

"Well done!" Rachel said. "Now let's change its clothes."

Taking off the old clothes was difficult. Kurt held the doll in his hands and Blaine tried to free it from its clothes, much to their friends amusement.

"It's a baby" Cooper said. "You can't just rip off its clothes. Be gentle."

"Do you want to try?" Blaine asked as he finally pulled the onesie through the doll's head.

"Nah, you're doing well" Burt said from where he was standing beside Carole, watching the boys, smiling.

"Ready" Kurt sighed when they finished changing clothes on the doll and dropped it onto the table.

"Well, apart from the injuries you caused it during the progress, you did it well" Rachel said.

"But you still have some things to do if you want your presents" Mercedes said.

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other with wide eyes.

~ o ~

Luckily, most of the other games weren't meant just for them. Mercedes and Rachel asked the other guests to take part of them and they really had a good time. They tasted baby food and had to guess what they had eaten, they had to identify baby supplies just touching them and the girls prepared weird meals, like Kurt's favourite peanut butter-mayonnaise sandwich, and the guests had to figure out which two of them were what Kurt liked to eat. They laughed so much that Kurt's cheeks ached but it was a great afternoon, it made him forget the dark side of his pregnancy completely. Mercedes and Rachel organized the perfect baby shower.

When they finished the games, it was time for the presents. They got a lot of baby supplies like diapers, wipes, some more clothes, and there were creative gifts like the diaper cake that looked exactly like a wedding cake, from Mercedes, or a 'bouquet' with it's flowers made of onesies and washclothes, from Rachel. Burt and Carole had bought them – mostly for Elyse – a bouncy seat, Pam and Cooper a baby swing, and they got a stylish diaper bag from Isabelle, much to Kurt's delight.

And then there was the cake, the real one. Kurt didn't know from where Mercedes and Rachel had ordered it but it was so delicious, he ate two slices of it and as the baby kept kicking him from the inside happily, he knew he would have some more.

Blaine waited for Kurt to be occupied by the guests and when he saw the opportunity, he stepped to Burt. There was something important he needed to talk about with him and this day seemed perfect for that.

"Burt, can I talk to you for a second?" he asked quietly, checking if Kurt saw them.

"Of course" Burt said.

"Uhm, privately, please" Blaine said, biting his lower lip nervously.

"Sure" Burt nodded and followed Blaine into the bedroom.

Blaine shut and locked the door behind them. He had to make sure Kurt didn't know about what he was going to talk about with his father. Not now. It had to be a surprise, if Burt would agree, of course.

"Okay, Anderson, what do you want to talk about?" Burt asked.

Blaine took a deep breath and went through his speech in his mind. He knew there was a chance that Burt wouldn't be happy with it, but he had to try.

"Burt, I have to tell you that I love Kurt" he started.

"I figured out" the older man said.

"Yes, of course" Blaine said, blushing. "Uhm... I've been thinking about this for a while. I want to spend the rest of my life with Kurt and I want our daughter to grow up in a family. I know I made mistakes in the past but I learnt from them. I'm ready to take the next step."

"What do you mean?" Burt asked in confusion.

Blaine took another deep breath and stepped closer to Burt, looking straight into his eyes.

"I would like your permission to ask Kurt to marry me."


	23. Chapter 23

**Are you excited?:)**

**I dedicate this chapter to Mara as a late birthday present. **

Blaine bit his lip nervously as he watched a stunned Burt Hummel getting paler and paler with every passed second.

"Please, say something" Blaine said finally.

"So... you want to marry my son. Again" Burt said.

"Yes" Blaine nodded excitedly. "Well, I know the last one was too early, we were young and foolish but it's different this time."

"Are you sure?" Burt asked seriously.

"Yeah, of course" Blaine replied.

"Look, Blaine, I'm really happy for you but I don't think it's the right time to take this step" Burt said.

"Why not?" Blaine frowned.

"Because you only got back together a few months ago" Burt answered.

"You're right, normally, it would be a short time" Blaine said. "But we weren't strangers. We have known each other for years and we both know that we want to spend the rest of our lives together."

"Are you sure it will last longer this time?" Burt asked.

"Of course it will!" Blaine answered without hesitation. "Look, we made a few mistakes. Huge mistakes, that's right, but I can only say again: we were too young then. I should have waited for him to be ready and not rush into a marriage. I knew he didn't want it so soon but I didn't listen. That was really my fault. But now we're going to be parents and I want our baby to grow up in a real family."

"And you think the solution is a quick wedding before she's born?" Burt asked quietly.

"Uhm, no, I don't think we would get married so soon" Blaine answered. "It's up to Kurt but I think he would want to organize his own wedding."

"You can be sure of it" Burt smiled.

"So... what do you think?" Blaine asked hesitantly.

Burt fell silent again, considering his answer.

"Since you don't really need my permission..."

"But I would appreciate it" Blaine cut in.

"If Kurt wants to marry you, I will give you my blessing" Burt said finally.

"Thank you!" Blaine said happily and hugged Burt without thinking about what he was doing. He only realised what he was doing when Burt didn't react, he just stood there, unmoving. Blaine jumped back immediately. "Oops."

"We should go back. Kurt should notice our absence in any minute" Burt said after clearing his throat.

Blaine nodded and went to the door. His hand was on the handle when Burt called after him. He turned back with a raised eyebrow.

"You should skip the Beatles part this time" Burt said.

Blaine threw his head back and laughed.

"Fine" he nodded and tried to stop laughing as he opened the door.

~ o ~

There was something else Blaine needed to do before proposing: he had to talk to his mother. When he had been young, Pam had showed him the engagement ring of his grandmother and made him promise that he would use that ring to ask the love of his life to marry him. The last time when he had proposed to Kurt, he had known his mother would never accept him marrying so soon, so he had bought another ring for Kurt. But this time... everything was different. They were old enough and ready for the marriage.

Sadly, he had had no opportunity to talk to his mother during the baby shower, there had beenx only a few guests left after his talk with Burt and Kurt would have noticed them disappearing in the bedroom. So he had to meet his mother again. He wanted to ask Rachel to help him first but then he remembered the first time, when Blaine had asked the woman to help him with the secret proposal and how his secret had been out in no time. No, this time he had to keep it secret and the best way was to keep it from everybody. He needed Burt's permission but he knew the older man would never tell Kurt about the proposal. Neither his mother. But he couldn't tell anybody else.

So he asked his mother to meet him the next day and made sure he 'accidentally' left a window on Kurt's laptop open about Ralph Lauren baby clothes on sale. He smiled when Kurt ran to him twenty minutes later, telling him that he and Rachel would go and buy a few clothes the next afternoon. Blaine smiled and leaned back on the couch.

The next day, when he was sure Kurt wouldn't come back for his forgotten things, he grabbed his jacket and left to meet his mother in the nearby café. Pam was already there, waiting for him with her coffee in her hand.

"You're late" the woman said and stood up to greet his son.

"I know" Blaine said and kissed his mother's cheek. "I didn't want Kurt to know about this meeting."

"Oh?" Pam raised an eyebrow. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, of course not" Blaine smiled. "Did you bring the ring?"

"Yes" Pam said and after searching in her bag for a minute, she pulled out the small velvet box. "I didn't even think you remembered it."

"I remembered" Blaine smiled and opene the box to look at the shiny little ring. "You told me you would give it to me if I wanted to propose to my chosen."

"Yes, I told you..." Pam's eyes widened in realisation. "You want to ask Kurt to marry you!"

"Mom, a little quieter, please" Blaine muttered when he saw some of the guests looking towards them.

"You want to ask him, right?" Pam whispered excitedly.

"Yes" Blaine nodded.

"Oh my God!" Pam shouted and jumped up to hug his son again. "I'm so proud of you, Blaine!"

"Thank you, mom" Blaine smiled. "But I don't know if he would say 'yes'."

"Of course he will say 'yes'" Pam replied without hesitation. "I watched you the other day. You're so in love!"

"I want Elyse to grow up in a real family" Blaine explained. "And I want to spend the rest of my life with Kurt, so this is the right step. I know it didn't work out... for you and dad but I want to try it with Kurt."

"This is the right thing to do" Pam agreed. "And don't worry about the future, Blaine. I know my marriage with your father wasn't perfect at all, but we still had a few beautiful moments I will never regret."

Blaine smiled and looked down at the table.

"Now tell me about the proposal" his mother said and grabbed Blaine's hand.

"Can I have a coffee first?" Blaine asked and stood up. "Kurt won't be back for a few hours, we can talk about it."

"Be quick" Pam said and let go of her son's hand.

Blaine came back minutes later with a cup of coffee and two slices of cheesecake.

"I thought you would like it" he explained.

"Cheesecake? Always" Pam said as she grabbed her fork.

"Kurt loves it, too" Blaine smiled.

"Now tell me about the proposal" Pam said and took a bite of her cake, humming happily.

"Okay. So I want a romantic proposal. You know, flowers, dinner, and I want to sing something before the proposal. Oh, maybe I could ask my students to help me!" Blaine said excitedly.

Pam sighed and shook her head.

"Look, Blaine, I know you love romance and big gestures but I don't think that's what Kurt needs right now" she said carefully.

"Why?" Blaine asked in surprise. He thought his idea was great.

"Look, Kurt is only a little over a month away from giving birth" Pam started slowly. "It's getting harder and harder for him every single day. I'm sure all he wants is a great meal and a comfortable chair. He doesn't need a dozent students to be there when it's one of the most intimate moment of yours."

"Maybe you're right" Blaine said, thinking. "But what should I do? I want it to be special."

"It will be special, Blaine, but you don't need special accessories to it. Just be yourself and tell him how much you love him" Pam said.

"Thank you, mom" Blaine said, hugging his mother. "You're the best."

"Of course" Pam laughed.

~ o ~

Blaine decided to not wait for too long. They had only a few weeks left before the baby's birth and he wanted to know Kurt's answer before that. So he called the restaurant that afternoon, right after he got home and made a reservation for the next Friday, so he had three more days to prepare everything. He decided to buy Kurt a large bouquet of roses, some chocolate, some candles, cheese and alcohol free champagne – to continue the romantic night if everything went well – and a new outfit for himself for the big day. He made sure he hid everything in his wardrobe as he waited for Kurt to get ready. He told him that he wanted to have dinner with him before the baby's birth since they wouldn't have the opportunity for a while. Luckily, Kurt didn't know what was going on. He took his time to get ready, just like the other times, so Blaine had enough time to go through his speech as he dressed up.

"I can do this... I can do this" he muttered over and over. It was so hard. Last time when he had asked Kurt to marry him, it had been so simple. He had had no fear or doubt, he had known what he was doing. But now...

"What can you do?"

Blaine jumped and turned around with wide eyes to find Kurt standing at the open door.

"Nothing!" Blaine said, running his fingers through his hair. "I... uhm... I have some trouble with my tie but I can manage it."

"Well, tell me if you're ready because I definitely am" Kurt smiled and turned to leave.

"Just five more minutes" Blaine called after him and went back to the drawer. He hid the box in there because he knew Kurt would never search through his things. But now he had to place it into his pocket to be ready for the right time. He finished dressing and went after Kurt into the living room. "I'm ready."

Kurt stood up from the couch, swaying slightly because of his huge baby bump. When he looked at Blaine and noticed the new outfit, he smiled and licked his lips.

"You look great" Kurt said.

"Yeah, I... I saw these clothes and couldn't leave them in the store" Blaine said awkwardly.

"No wonder. You look great" Kurt said as he ran his fingers down Blaine's chest.

"Thanks" Blaine blushed. "Uhm... Can we go now?"

"Yeah. Yeah, of course" Kurt said.

Blaine checked the time and grabbed Kurt's hand, leading him to the door hastily – or as fast as he could a pregnant man with a huge belly. They were late and he wanted that evening to be perfect.

In the restaurant, the waiter led them to their table which was right beside the band. Blaine promised he wouldn't sing with his students but it didn't mean he couldn't ask the band to play some of Kurt's favourite songs that night. The pregnant man deserved it. Just like the flowers they found on the table. Blaine had asked the manager to place them there, so the bouquet was the first thing Kurt saw when they stepped to the table. Blaine rushed forward to pull out the chair for Kurt.

"Thank you" Kurt said as they sat down. Beside them, the band started playing a soft tune. "I love this song!"

Blaine smiled knowingly and stroked a petal of the closest rose.

"I know" he said quietly.

"And the flowers a-and everything! God, Blaine, this is perfect" Kurt said as he grabbed Blaine's hand.

"I'm glad you like it" Blaine replied and kissed his gently.

"I love it" Kurt whispered against Blaine's lips. "And you, too."

"I love you, too" Blaine smiled, putting a hand on Kurt's neck.

They ordered their drinks and food and as they waited, they enjoyed the music and made small talks. Blaine was getting nervous and it was harder and harder for him to focus on what Kurt was talking about. He knew he had to pay attention because he didn't want to ruin their date, but they were getting closer to the proposal and he couldn't help it.

"Is there something wrong?"

Blaine looked at Kurt with wide eyes.

"Uhm... No. Of course not. Why?" he asked.

"You seem so nervous today" Kurt smiled.

"I... I just want you to feel good tonight" Blaine replied quickly.

"I do" Kurt smiled. "This is perfect, Blaine. Thank you."

"You deserve the best" Blaine smiled.

They got their dinner and they started eating in silence, their eyes never leaving the other's. The food was delicious but it was hard for Blaine to eat it. He was waiting for the second when he could kneel down in front of Kurt and tell him everything he needed.

"Can you hear this?" Kurt asked, smiling.

Blaine put down his fork and listened to the song the band was playing.

"Of course" he said.

"We wanted to sing it to each other on our wedding day" Kurt said.

"Yeah. Our silly teenage dreams" Blaine laughed.

"They weren't silly at all" Kurt replied.

"Would you like to dance?" Blaine asked. "You-you don't have to if you don't..."

"I would love to dance with you" Kurt cut in.

Blaine stood up from the table and helped Kurt up to his feet. He led him into the centre of the room where a few more couples were dancing. It was a little awkward with Kurt's huge baby bump but Blaine managed to put his arms around him as the band kept playing 'Come What May'.

"You know, I dreamt about this once" Kurt smiled. "After Mr Schue's almost wedding. We watched Moulin Rouge with the girls when we couldn't get out because of the snow. When I heard this song, I imagined ourselves singing it."

"Well, we would sing it perfectly together" Blaine said.

"That's true. It was perfect" Kurt agreed.

The song ended and they went back to their table. Kurt sat back down and as he looked up at Blaine, his eyes full of happiness and love, Blaine knew his moment arrived. He reached into his pocket with a shaky hand and pulled out the small box.

"Kurt, there is something I have to tell you" he said and kneeled down in front of the pregnant man. Kurt's eyes widened and gaped at him as Blaine played with the box in his hands. "There's so much I have to say but I try to be quick because it's not the time of a long speech..."

He shook his head and took a deep breath.

"And I really don't want to repeat my first speech but there are things that didn't change. I fell in love with you that first day when we met at Dalton but I was so stupid, I didn't realise what you meant to me. When we finally got together, I thought that I was the happiest person of the world. But I was wrong."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. He didn't know what Blaine wanted with this. Elyse made a strange movement in his stomach and he put a hand over his bump to calm her.

"I didn't realise how important you were until I lost you" Blaine continued. "I was... devastated. And when I got you back, I still couldn't keep you. I know I made a mistake by forcing a quick wedding when I knew you weren't ready for that. And it cost five years of our lives."

Something wasn't right with the baby. Why did she get so active? It couldn't be because of her father's proposal, right? Kurt stood up and tried to move slowly to make his daughter calm down.

"Okay, I will be quick, I promise" Blaine said hastily as he watched Kurt. "Uhm... what I want to say... Now I know that I'm the happiest person of the world. After all these years, I finally got you back and I'm so grateful for that. And you're carrying our beautiful baby daughter, the other most important person in my life. I know my life is finally perfect and I want to spend my remaining years with you. I want to grow old with you, Kurt, and it doesn't matter how much trouble we have to go through, I won't leave you ever again. Because you're my soulmate, my one true love. The person who makes my life complete. So, Kurt Hummel, will you marry me?"

Kurt smiled as he looked down at Blaine. Maybe because of the pregnancy hormones or because of Blaine's words, he didn't know, but he was crying in happiness. He opened his mouth to answer the question when he heard a popping sound and in the next second, he felt warm water running down between his legs, soaking his pants.

"Oh, no" he muttered as he looked down with wide eyes.

Blaine's eyes widened. He was so lost in his proposal speech that he didn't notice what was happening to Kurt.

"No? I-I..."

"Blaine, my water broke" Kurt explained when he saw Blaine didn't understand him. There wasn't too much water but enough for him to know that it was time to go to the hospital.

"You're in labour" Blaine gulped and looked at the guests by the nearest table as he stood up. "He's in labour."

"That's right" Kurt rolled his eyes.

Blaine turned back to him, finally understanding what was going on.

"You can't be in labour! You have a month left!" Blaine shouted.

"Well, it looks like our daughter doesn't want to wait any longer" Kurt replied.

"I will call the ambulance" the manager said as she rushed into her office with a worried looking waiter.

"Thank you" Kurt smiled weakly. He didn't feel pain at all but he felt slightly dizzy. And his panicked boyfriend wasn't helping at all.

"God, it's bad. You shouldn't be in labour" Blaine muttered again.

"Well, I am. So would you put yourself together and help me?" Kurt asked angrily. It wasn't the right time to be panicked. They had to go to the hospital as fast as they could.

"Right. Hospital. Ambulance. Got it" Blaine nodded and took a deep breath. Kurt was right, he had to remain calm.

"Thank God" Kurt sighed and with the help of Blaine and one of the waiters, he walked to the front door to wait for the help to arrive.


	24. Chapter 24

**This one was the second chapter I planned to the story. I'm so nervous right now... I hope that you will like it.**

**Warning: birth complications (If you can't stand blood, pain, etc., you should skip this chapter.)**

Kurt managed to stay calm during their ride to the hospital. Although the water was still running down his legs, he had no cramps at all. It had to be a good sign. It meant they had enough time to get to the hospital, find Sebastian and let him do the rest. He persuaded himself that everything was fine, that the baby coming weeks earlier didn't mean anything bad.

Blaine, on the other hand, panicked. He didn't let Kurt see how worried he was but he had a bad feeling about this. It was too early, the baby wasn't ready, and he was worried something could go wrong. He kept his hands on Kurt's, squeezing them tightly as they waited to arrive.

They were at the entrance of the hospital when the first cramp came. Blaine was beside Kurt, with his arm around the pregnant man, when Kurt stopped and groaned in pain.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked in concern.

"Contraction" Kurt whispered, keeping a hand on his stomach.

"He has contractions" Blaine told the paramedic.

"I can see" the man answered. "It will go away soon. Stay calm."

Kurt nodded and waited for the pain to go away. It didn't take him long, it wasn't more than a minute, and he stood back up, smiling.

"God, it was..."

He didn't have time to finish his sentence as the next contraction came, a much stronger one this time.

"Should it hurt so much?" Blaine asked as he held Kurt in his arms.

"Let's get inside" the paramedic said and helped Blaine bring Kurt inside.

The other paramedic came back with a nurse and guided the two men into a small room.

"We will run an NST while we're waiting for Doctor Smythe" the nurse said and helped Kurt lie down. She grabbed a small device from the desk beside the bed and tied it around Kurt's belly.

"Is everything alright?" Kurt asked in concern.

"We will see soon" the nurse answered.

"Please, tell me she's okay" Kurt said quietly. Now, that they were in the hospital and he finally understood that the baby would come out soon, he became nervous. What if something would go wrong?

"Everything seems fine" the nurse said. "Her heartbeat is perfect."

Kurt and Blaine listened to the strong, rapid sound of their baby's heart and it made them feel relieved. So she was fine.

"I'm going to place another belt around you to measure contractions" the nurse said, placing another belt around Kurt's baby bump. "Stay in bed, I will come back in a few minutes."

"What? You can't leave us here!" Blaine said suddenly. They were in the middle of delivering a baby. She couldn't really think she would leave them alone. What if the baby wanted to go out while they were alone?

"It will be fine. The baby's heart rate is perfect and it's not like she will pop out from there in the next few minutes" the nurse said slowly. She knew how nervous parents could be but she had to leave them alone to check on the operating room. "Deep breaths, okay? I will be back in no time."

And with that, she disappeared.

"It will be alright" Kurt said after a while, watching the screen beside the bed.

"Yeah" Blaine nodded.

"Could you call my dad?" Kurt asked after a short pause.

"Of course" Blaine smiled and stepped outside to call Burt.

When he got back, after a short call with Burt and his mother, he found Kurt sitting on the bed, with his eyes pressed closed.

"Are you alright?" he asked in concern as he stepped to the bed.

"I will be... seconds..." Kurt moaned.

Blaine looked at the screen to see the black line on the graph jumping up almost to the top.

"Wow, it can hurt" he muttered.

"Really?" Kurt groaned.

"I'm sorry. I wish you wouldn't have to go through this" Blaine said getly and tried to rub Kurt's back to ease the pain.

"No, stop! It hurts" Kurt said as Blaine's fingers touched his back.

The man pulled back immediately, watching his pregnant boyfriend getting through the pain. Blaine felt so useless right then. He wanted to help Kurt, he wanted his pain to go away but he could do nothing.

"Just tell me what I should do" Blaine said gently as he took Kurt's hand.

"Just... be here with me. That's enough" Kurt smiled weakly.

Finally, Sebastian arrived, rushing through the door with a clipboard.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as he went to the monitor to check the heart rate.

"Picking flowers... What do you think?" Kurt muttered angrily.

"Calm down, Princess, it will be over in no time. We just have to wait for the operating room. We didn't expect you two today" Sebastian replied.

"We neither" Blaine sighed.

"What happened?" Sebastian asked.

"We were in the restaurant. I wanted to ask Kurt to marry me when his water broke" Blaine explained.

Sebastian bit his lip to not laugh.

"Even the baby thinks that it's a bad idea" Sebastian muttered.

"Sebastian!" Kurt said indignantly.

"I said out loud? Damn" Sebastian said but the others could see he didn't care at all.

"So what now?" Blaine asked.

"Since the little one decided to come out earlier, we have to operate Kurt today" Sebastian said simply.

"But it will be fine, right?" Kurt asked in concern. "I mean, we have another month left..."

"She will be smaller than usually but it's your 36th week, it will be fine" Sebastian answered.

"Thank God" Kurt muttered.

Sebastian looked down at Kurt's wet clothes and the sheet under him and shook his head.

"You should take off those clothes" Sebastian said, pointing at Kurt's clothes. "Blaine, help him."

"What? And what will I wear?" Kurt asked as he sat up but slumped back as a new contraction came.

"You will have a new sheet" Sebastian smiled, clearly enjoying the situation.

"It will be fine, Kurt" Blaine said and stepped closer to help Kurt.

Kurt waited for the pain to go away and when it was over, he sat up, so Blaine could help him take off his shirt. It was the hardest part since they had to be careful to keep the belts on Kurt's belly.

"The operation room will be ready soon, Doctor Smythe" the nurse said as she came back with a stretcher and two male nurses.

"Thank you" Sebastian said and turned back to Kurt and Blaine with a green sheet he took from the stretcher. "Take off those ridiculous pants and we can go."

"You should stand up" Blaine said.

Kurt nodded and got up from the bed, with his hands on Blaine's shoulder, supporting his weight and let Blaine take off his pants.

"Hurry, Blaine, the next contraction is coming" Kurt said.

"Do you know how tight your pants are?" Blaine asked in frustration as he tried to pull down Kurt's pants.

When he finally managed to take off Kurt's clothes, the man had to sit down again as pain ran through his abdomen. It was worse than earlier. Those contractions were bad but not unbearable. This one, though... Kurt felt like something was tearing him up from the inside. He tried to lie down, to make himself comfortable but as he moved, the pain became too much for him. He closed his eyes, fighting to get enough air as he felt the baby making a strange movement.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked in concern.

Suddenly, everybody was around him. Kurt didn't understand why.

"I don't know..." Kurt said uncertainly. He really didn't know but something happened, he was sure.

The machine beside him started beeping and it alerted the others in the room.

"What's going on?" Kurt asked in panic as he saw Sebastian turning pale.

"I can't find the heartbeat" Sebastian said, moving the device on Kurt's bump up and down. "Damn it! Nurse Nancy, I want that operation room to be ready now! We have to take out the baby."

"This can't be happening" Kurt shook his head frantically as another nurse took off the belts from him and helped him sit up.

He felt another amount of warm liquid on his legs and he looked down to see the water... And his eyes widened. Because this time, the liquid running down his legs was dark. Blood.

"Sebastian!" he shrieked in panic.

"Hurry!" Sebastian told the others when he saw the blood. It wasn't good. They had to get into the operation room as soon as possible.

They lifted Kurt onto the stretcher and rushed out of the room with him. The two nurses guided them through the corridor as Sebastian rushed forward to get ready for the surgery. Blaine was on Kurt's left side, holding his hand.

"It will be fine. I'm with you" Blaine said, trying to hide his panic. He could see the desperation in Kurt's eyes and he knew his boyfriend needed him.

"I'm so scared, Blaine" Kurt said. He was so worried that they were late, that they couldn't get the baby out in time.

"You have to wait here" the nurse said, turning to Blaine at the door of the operation room.

"What? No! I-I have to be with my family" Blaine said.

"I'm sorry, sir, but you have to wait here" the nurse replied.

"We will be fine, Blaine" Kurt said and let go of his hand. He had to do it, so they could prepare him for the operation. He tried to smile, to let Blaine know they would be alright, but all Blaine could see in his eyes was fear as Kurt disappeared behind the door.

~ o ~

Waiting... It was the worst thing in Blaine's life. He had been led into the waiting area and forced to wait there hours earlier. Nobody told him what was going on, if his family was alright. And he felt like he was going crazy.

_You should get an abortion._

Blaine groaned and rubbed his forehead, fighting off the urge to slam his head into the nearest wall. His memories kept haunting him while he was waiting for news about Kurt and the baby. Mostly the bad ones, especially the night when he had said those horrible things. He knew it was crazy but he thought what happened to Kurt was his fault. Even if it had been because of desperation and fear, he had told Kurt that he wanted an abortion. And now there was a chance that he would lose the baby. Or Kurt. Or both of them. All because of him. And he couldn't bear the pain his thoughts caused him.

He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and he turned around to see Burt standing there with Carole.

"Burt... I'm sorry, I'm..."

Burt looked into Blaine's tearful eyes and pulled the man into a tight hug.

"It will be alright" he said.

Blaine didn't know who told Burt about Kurt's state.

"What happened, honey?" Carole asked quietly. They didn't know anything but after seeing Blaine in this state, they knew there was something wrong.

"I-I don't know" Blaine said and wipped his tears away but new ones escaped his eyes. "His water broke, so we came here. But Kurt had really strong contractions and when they wanted to bring him into the operating room, he started bleeding. There was so much blood..."

Blaine closed his eyes, the horrible scene running through his mind again.

"How long?" Burt asked.

Blaine shook his head.

"I don't know... A few hours I guess" he said uncertainly. He had no idea how long he had been waiting there. It seemed like years.

"I'm sure that they will come out soon and tell us that they are both fine" Carole said and squeezed Blaine's hand. The poor man couldn't stop crying and she wanted to comfort him.

"I don't know. Shouldn't they come out and tell us what's going on?" Blaine asked worriedly. He needed to know if Kurt and Elyse were alright.

"They will" Carole said. "They just have to take care of them first. Patience."

Blaine nodded and went to the closest white chair and slumped down, hiding his face into his hands. Burt and Carole joined him and they waited in silence.

Soon enough, Blaine mother arrived, rushing to her son and hugging him.

"Oh, honey. I can't imagine what you have to go through now" Pam said. "Do you know anything?"

Blaine shook his head but didn't pull away. Feeling his mother's closeness was what he needed right now.

"They don't tell us anything" Blaine said quietly.

"They will, honey. Be strong" Pam said.

They waited for some more time, Blaine didn't know how long. He let his mother stroke his hair, not caring how it would look like after that. It helped him calm down.

After a while that could have been hours or days, Blaine had no idea, a nurse came, calling for him. Blaine jumped up and ran to the nurse in record time.

"That's me" he said and had to step back to not grab the woman's shoulders and shake them.

"Your daughter is ready to see you" the nurse smiled.

Blaine's eyes widened and he took a step back. Elyse was born. She was there. She waited for him. Kurt...

"Is she okay? What is with Kurt? Can I see them? Why don't the doctors say anything?" Blaine asked all of those questions.

The nurse smiled sadly.

"I can't tell you about Mr Hummel's state, he's still with Doctor Smythe in the operating room. But I can show you your daughter" the nurse replied.

Still in the operating room... Blaine wanted to ask a hundred more questions but he knew the nurse couldn't tell him the answers.

"Yes. Yes, please" he said.

The nurse nodded and led him through another corridor, towards a room he didn't know. It was so not like he imagined. He wanted to be there with Kurt, holding his hand as they looked at their daughter for the first time. But now he was alone, still worried about Kurt as he followed the nurse towards his daughter. It was... strange.

They stepped into a large, bright room. The first thing he noticed was the warmth. It was much warmer than the waiting room. And he saw things like huge boxes at the walls, all of them empty. No. There was one that wasn't empty.

"We had to place her into the incubator but don't worry, it's just the usual procedure" the nurse said.

Blaine stepped closer to the incubator, looking down at the tiny little being inside of it. She was awake and when she saw her father, she looked up straight at Blaine. She had beautiful large eyes, the deepest blue Blaine had ever seen.

"Is she alright?" he asked quietly, his eyes still on the baby in front of him.

"Yes. She's healthy" the nurse smiled.

Blaine took another step forward. The baby didn't move, she just kept looking at him. She was pale just like Kurt and so skinny... And she had curls. Long, dark curls, like Blaine.

"I will leave you alone for a while" the nurse said and left, leaving Blaine with his daughter.

The baby blinked, making a small movement. She looked surprised as if she didn't know what was going on. And Blaine didn't know what to do. Should he just talk to her? She was surely worried just like him.

"Uhm... hey" Blaine said awkwardly. "I'm your father. I don't know if you remember me... But I have been waiting for you for a long time. I know this is all new for you and maybe scary, but now I'm here and I won't leave you alone. I promise."

The baby grimanced and looked like she was about to cry.

"You're worried about papa, right?" Blaine smiled. He felt tears in his eyes again at the thought of Kurt. "He can't be here right now. He's... He has to stay with the doctor for a little longer but I'm sure he will come to see you as soon as he can."

Blaine wanted to talk more but it was impossible from the lump in his throat. So he just let his tears running down his face as he kept watching his daughter. The little one could feel that something wasn't right, though, because she started crying.

"No, no, no, don't cry. It will be alright" Blaine said desperately but the baby didn't want to stop. He looked around for help but he saw nobody there. "I could sing to you!"

The baby seemed to stop for that, looking at him in interest.

"That's what you wanted, right?" he smiled and started singing the lullaby he had written for Elyse and had sung her several times.

As he kept singing, the baby seemed to calm down and her eyes fell closed in a few minutes. He just finished the lullaby the second time and the baby was sleeping peacefully. He watched the little girl, now in silence, smiling widely. His daughter was so beautiful, he couldn't wait to hold her in his arms.

"Blaine?"

Blaine turned around quickly when he heard his name. He found Sebastian standing at the door, still in his blue scrub suit. The man looked oddly serious and Blaine couldn't stop the sob he let out as he stepped closer to him.

~ o ~

Sebastian liked his job. Most of the times, it was so easy. Examinations, waiting, and at the end, he helped a new life come into this world. It was simple. But sometimes things got bad and he had to fight for the life of the baby or the pregnant patient. He hated those moments because even if he tried everything, he couldn't always save both of them.

When he saw the blood on Kurt's legs and the panicked looks on his and Blaine's face, he knew he would do everything to not let them lose the precious little being they were expecting, no matter what had happened between them in the past. Kurt was his patient, and although he liked teasing him, he liked him and Blaine. They were so happy together, it made Sebastian smile, even if he never showed them this side of himself.

Getting the baby out was the easier part. Although they couldn't find the heartbeat earlier, the baby was definitely alive, crying loudly when they took her out. She was small and slim, but otherwise completely healthy as the other doctor let him know later. Kurt, on the other hand...

Sebastian was grateful that Kurt was asleep that time, so they could act quickly when they saw the large amount of blood. They didn't know what caused the bleeding and where it came from, though. He had one of his colleagues to help him but he was just as clueless as Sebastian. Kurt lost too much blood and at one point, Sebastian thought they lost him. He didn't freeze, though, they had no time for that. He worked even harder and faster, and he was able to detect the source of the bleeding. Making it stop was another hard job but in the end, they were able to make Kurt's condition stable. When he left the man to go and find Blaine, Kurt's breathing was slow but steady and even if he was weak, he would heal if everything went well.

He found Blaine beside the incubator of his daughter, singing to the little girl. Sebastian couldn't help but smile. He never wanted children, they were so annoying most of the times, but he liked watching the proud parents around them. In the first few days, the babies were mostly asleep and their parents excited because of their arrival of their children. It was a good period of time. Peaceful and full of happiness.

When the baby fell asleep, Sebastian stepped forward, saying Blaien's name quietly. The man turned around immediately, his eyes wide and full of fear.

"How is he?" Blaine asked, his voice shaking.

Sebastian tried to smile, to let him know he didn't have to worry.

"He lost a lot of blood" he started.

"Is he..."

"He's alive" Sebastian said quickly when he saw Blaine turning pale. "We stopped the bleeding in time but he's still too weak. He's asleep now."

"Can I see him?" Blaine asked.

"Of course" Sebastian nodded.

They waited for the nurse to come back and then Sebastian led Blaine into another room. It was small and dark, with nothing but a bed and several machines around it. But Blaine could only focus on the person lying in the bed, unmoving. Kurt, who looked so incredibly pale in his sleep.

"God" Blaine whispered as he stepped closer.

"We have to keep him on machines until he gets better" Sebastian said.

"When will he wake up?" Blaine asked and reached out to touch Kurt's hand.

"I'm not sure. We have to keep him on drugs for a while to lessen the pain and let his body heal" Sebastian answered.

"Would you... leave us alone?" Blaine asked quietly.

"Of course" Sebastian answered and turned to leave.

He looked back over his shoulder when he reached the door. Blaine was now sitting on the edge of the bed, watching Kurt sleep. Sebastian couldn't see his face but from the shaking of his shoulders, he could tell Blaine was crying


	25. Chapter 25

**Thank you, guys!**

**Let's see what happens next. I hope you like it.**

Staying by Kurt's side was the most horrible thing Blaine had to do in his life. The time seemed to pass so slowly and he felt like he was going crazy. He didn't move from the chair beside Kurt's bed, not to have something to eat or to rest. He needed to be there with Kurt, to be there for Kurt.

It seemed like ages as he was sitting there, holding the man's hands, waiting for a sign that meant Kurt would be awake soon. But it didn't come. Kurt stayed unmoving, breathing steadily, for God knows how long.

Blaine wasn't alone with him, though. Burt came inside several times to check on his son. He didn't want to disturb him and Blaine, but he needed to know if Kurt was alright. He stayed there with Blaine for a while, tried to convince him to eat something at least, but Blaine didn't move. He couldn't. He had to be there with Kurt.

Burt left them alone sometime, muttering something about talking to Carole and Pam as he stepped outside. Blaine didn't care. He forgot about everything else, the only thing he focus on was Kurt.

Then a nurse came, telling Blaine that they would try to take back from the drugs, to see if Kurt was well enough to bear the pain. Blaine only nodded. It wasn't important. All that mattered was Kurt.

When Kurt moaned in his sleep, Blaine almost jump up in happiness. That was it, Kurt was going to awake. But he had to sit down sadly when he realised Kurt was still asleep and it would take him some more time to be conscious again.

Blaine's eyes were burning from the lack of sleep and crying so much beside Kurt's bed, but he couldn't take his eyes from the man he loved. Kurt was in so much pain, he kept trashing and screaming in his sleep, although he had gotten more drugs again to ease the pain. But it wasn't enough this time. Blaine swallowed, trying to make the lump in his throat disappear as he squeezed Kurt's hand, whispering calming words into his ear.

And then, finally, Kurt opened his eyes. It was just a blink first but a few hours later, he seemed to wake up.

"Honey? Can you hear me?" Blaine asked quietly.

"Blaine?" Kurt whispered.

"I'm here" Blaine said, running his fingers through Kurt's hair. He blinked rapidly as he felt tears gathering in his eyes. "How are you feeling?"

"Hurts" Kurt answered, closing his eyes.

"I-I will call the nurse" Blaine said and stood up. "Just a second, okay? I will be back in no time."

Kurt nodded and Blaine rushed out of the room, searching for a nurse. When he found one, he told her everything and grabbed her arm to pull her into the room.

When they arrived, Kurt was asleep again.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked uncertainly as he sat back down beside Kurt while the nurse checked on him.

"He's still under the effect of the sedatives" the nurse explained. "But he will wake up soon again."

Blaine nodded and turned back to Kurt. He hoped that they would have a real conversation soon and Blaine could tell Kurt about Elyse. Because he knew Kurt wanted to know about her.

It was Sebastian who appeared next, wanting to check on Kurt. Blaine had to leave the room while Sebastian examined Kurt, checking if he was healing properly. Blaine used that time to take a short visit to the bathroom and ask the nurses about Elyse. He didn't have time to see his daughter himself, he didn't want to leave Kurt's side, hoping that he would be awake soon. But he missed the little girl and wanted to see her so badly. He couldn't wait for Kurt to wake up and then they could see their daughter together.

"He's alright" Sebastian said as he stepped out of Kurt's room.

"He was awake" Blaine said quietly. "Only for a few minutes but he was in pain, so I went to call the nurse. When we got back, he was asleep again."

"He needs time to recover, Blaine" Sebastian said patiently.

"I know. I just... God, this is like pure torture" Blaine sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

"It will be over soon" Sebastian smiled, putting a hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"Thank you" Blaine said.

"It's my job to encourage the new parents" Sebastian smiled.

"Not for that" Blaine replied. "For saving Kurt and Elyse. You don't know how grateful I am."

"I owed you that much after high school" Sbeastian joked.

"Nah, it wasn't that bad" Blaine smiled.

"It was" Sebastian sighed. "But we're adults now. We don't make mistakes like that."

Blaine nodded sadly. If Sebastian knew...

"I have to go back to Kurt" he said finally. "Thank you."

"You're welcome" Sebastian smiled and left Blaine.

He went back into the room and sat down beside Kurt, watching him in his sleep just like earlier. He was so tired that he could have fallen asleep right there but he had to stay awake. Kurt would open his eyes in any minute and he had to be there.

~ o ~

Kurt felt like swimming. He felt so light and comfortable, he just existed in the darkness around him. It was perfect. He didn't want to wake up anytime soon. But he was disturbed by the pain that just got stronger and stronger and he felt like he should open his eyes. And so he did. He opened his eyes but clamped them back shut as the pain in his body increased, making him slipping back into unconsciousness. Some time passed and he found himself being pulled out of his sleep again. He hesitated for a second, remembering the first time he had tried to open his eyes, but in the end, he did it again. He had to see what was going on.

The first person he saw was Blaine. He was barely aware of the man sitting beside him, squeezing his hand, but then he saw those eyes he would recognize from everywhere.

"Blaine" he whispered. His voice seemed so odd. Why was it so odd?

Blaine said something and Kurt really tried to pay attention but the pain seemed to take over his body and he was barely able to force out a new word.

"Hurts" he said and was proud of himself that he was strong enough to say so much.

Blaine babbled something and the hand on his own disappeared. It seemed like Blaine left him alone. But why did he leave Kurt? He wanted... he wanted to talk to...

The darkness came again but it was something new. It didn't leave Kurt rest, it didn't let him go back into the comfortable peace he had had before. It kept bringing him back towards consciousness and Kurt didn't like it at all. It meant pain and he had enough of pain. He just wanted to sleep.

After a while, he gave up, he couldn't fight the pain anymore. He heard noises around him, voices that reminded him to Blaine. And it gave him the strength to open his eyes again.

He was in a small room with machines around him, that made irritating noises. He turned his head and smiled as he saw Blaine, sitting in a chair beside him, with his head on his chest as he was sleeping. Kurt's mouth felt dry and he had to cough, although he didn't want to alert the man beside him. He wanted Blaine to sleep, he looked so exhausted. But he looked so cute, he had to touch his face...

As Kurt reached out to stroke Blain's cheek, the man stirred and started blinking. He moved his head to look at Kurt and when he saw he was awake, Blaine smiled.

"You're awake" he said.

"I am" Kurt smiled.

"Are you alright? Should I call the nurse or..."

Blaine was already on his feet but Kurt reached out towards him, stopping his boyfriend.

"I'm fine, Blaine" he said quietly.

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked and sat down when Kurt nodded, taking the man's hand. "God, Kurt, I was so worried..."

"What happened?" Kurt asked.

"Don't you remember?" Blaine asked with a frown.

"I remember that my water broke and we went to the hospital and then..."

Kurt fell silent and grabbed the blanket, lifting it up carefully. As he did so, he felt pain radiating from his abdomen.

"I gave birth, right?" Kurt asked, breathing rapidly. "Is-is she okay? Please, tell me she's fine!"

"She's completely fine, Kurt" Blaine said. "She's healthy."

"Thank God" Kurt sighed.

"There were complications... You lost too much blood and you almost went away" Blaine said, his voice breaking at the end. "I... I don't know how long you were asleep but I thought you wouldn't wake up again."

Blaine looked away, trying to hide his tears. It was too much. Everything he had to go through in the past few days came back to haunt him and he couldn't stop his tears now that he knew Kurt was alright and he was going to heal completely.

"I'm fine, Blaine" Kurt said gently and stroked Blaine's cheek, wipping his tears away. "I'm here now."

"I thought I would lose you!" Blaine sobbed.

"Hey, it's okay" Kurt tried to comfort him but it was hard since he couldn't get up from the bed.

"No, it's not" Blaine shook his head. "It shouldn't... It shouldn't happened this way."

"I know" Kurt nodded. "But it's over. I'm here and we have a beautiful, healthy daughter. That's all that matters."

"Right" Blaine said after a while.

"I want to hug you so badly" Kurt whispered. "But I don't know if I am allowed sit up."

"I don't know either" Blaine replied and sat closer to Kurt to put his arms around him. He needed Kurt. He needed his warmth, his scent, everything.

"God, I missed you" Kurt breathed, pressing a kiss onto Blaine's forehead.

"I missed you, too" Blaine said and tightened his arms around Kurt, careful to not hurt his stomach.

~ o ~

Kurt needed another few hours to be able to sit up. He was still in pain but the nurse said he could only see his daughter if he was able to sit up. So he pressed his lips together and tried. Blaine was right beside him, waiting for a sign to help Kurt but the man wanted to make it alone. He had to get out of the bed eventually, so he had to sit up alone. It was a painful process but Kurt finally did it. And when he succeeded, his first thought was his daughter. He needed to see Elyse.

The nurse stepped out to go for the baby and Kurt slumped back against the pillow in exhaustion.

"Are you alright?" Blaine asked in concern.

"Yeah" Kurt nodded. "But I didn't think it would be so hard."

"It will be easier tomorrow" Blaine replied.

"I hope so" Kurt said and forced himself to sit up again. The nurse could be back in any minute.

They waited for a few more minutes in silence, smiling at each other. Kurt was excited to finally see his daughter and he tried to imagine what she looked like. Blaine told him that she had his eyes, that her skin was like porcelain and she had the dark curls of Blaine. Kurt couldn't wait to see her.

When the nurse came back, with a little bundle in her hands, Kurt a deep breath to prepare himself for meeting his daughter. The nurse stepped closer and Kurt's eyes widened. What if Elyse hated him because he hadn't been there with her in her first days?

"It will be fine" Blaine whispered, squeezing his shoulder.

"Do you want to hold her?" the nurse asked.

"Yes. Yes, please" Kurt whispered.

The woman helped him take Elsy into his arms and Kurt could finally see his daughter's face.

"I will leave you alone" the nurse said and stepped outside.

Kurt looked down at the little girl in his arms. She was awake, looking up at him with those large, blue eyes.

"She's beautiful, right?" Blaine asked. "It was amazing to see her the first time. I felt like..."

"Could you take her from me?" Kurt asked suddenly, looking down. His hands were shaking.

"Of course" Blaine said.

It was almost a minute but they finally managed to put Elyse into Blaine's arms who held her securely. As he sat back down into his chair, he saw the tears in Kurt's eyes.

"It's okay honey" he smiled, stroking Elyse's forehead lovingly. "I know you're overwhelmed but it's completely normal..."

"I feel nothing" Kurt whispered and pressed his hand over his mouth to suppress a sob.

"Uhm... What?" Blaine asked in confusion.

Kurt hid his face into his hands, his shoulders shaking from his sobs. Blaine didn't know what to do. He wanted to comfort him but he had a newborn in his arms...

"I feel like she's a stranger" Kurt continued, still not looking at his family. "I wanted to meet her so badly, and now... I feel nothing. I... I don't love her."

"Of course you love her" Blaine smiled. "You just need some time to get to know her. Here, let's try it again."

As Blaine lifted the baby in his arms, Kurt pulled away sharply, causing Blaine to frown.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I... I think you should leave" Kurt said quickly and turned away again.

Blaine bit his lip but said nothing. He stood up with his daughter in his arms and stepped outside. He knew that Kurt needed time but they had to talk about it soon.

~ o ~

When Kurt heard the soft click that told him he was alone, he lay down and pressed his head into his pillow, sobbing loudly. He couldn't believe that he had the chance to finally meet his daughter and he did that. It felt like his own feelings betrayed him. He had waited for that moment for so long but when it came, when he was finally able to see that beautiful little girl, he felt nothing. Like his daughter was just a stranger, nothing more.

He felt so bad about it that he couldn't look into Blaine's eyes. It was too much. He was afraid that Blaine would be disappointed in him, so he sent them away. But he knew he had to face the consequences sometime, and maybe it would be even worse. He wanted to disappear.

He didn't know how long he had been there, crying his heart out. He didn't even recognize the opening of the door or the person stepping inside. He only looked up when he felt a large hand on his shoulder.

"Dad?" he whispered.

"Hey, kiddo" Burt smiled. "I heard you kicked Blaine and Elyse out."

Kurt sighed and turned away.

"What's wrong with me?" he asked quietly. "I was so excited to meet her and when I did... I felt nothing. I don't love her."

"It feels like she's somebody you don't know, right?" Burt asked knowingly.

"Yes" Kurt muttered, ashamed. "I don't know why. I... I was the one who carried her, I shouldn't feel this way. She-she was here with me in the past eight months. I should know her."

"Kurt, it's not so simple" Burt said quietly. "Becoming a parent is a big change, especially after everything you went through. I know you didn't imagine giving birth like this, nobody did. You had to fight for your own life and you're still under the effect of the hormones and drugs. You will love her. Just give yourself some time."

"What if I won't change? What if I won't be able to love her?" Kurt asked.

"It's impossible" Burt smiled. "Alright, I will tell you something. It's something I wanted to keep secret but since you feel this way... Maybe it will help you. I wasn't with your mother when you arrived. Things weren't the same that time, I had to wait outside while your mother gave birth to you. Hours later, when I could finally see you, I almost ran away."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. Burt laughed and continued.

"I got scared" Burt explained. "Everybody talked about how amazing having a child was but I didn't feel that way. All I saw was a little red faced baby who didn't want to stop crying."

Kurt smiled.

"Yeah, I know I shouldn't say this, but you looked aweful in the first few days" Burt smiled. "But it wasn't the reason why I was so scared. Your mother seemed to do it fine, she always knew what to do, how to comfort you when you cried. But I didn't. I felt so desperate, I didn't even know how to change a diaper and when I had to hold you in my arms, I was afraid that I would drop you. So I tried to avoid you for days."

"You never talked about this" Kurt said quietly.

"Because I was ashamed" Burt sighed. "I helped your mother with everything else but I didn't even get close to you. Of course I didn't have the chance to get to know you this way, and I felt so badly. It had been days and I didn't feel like I could love my own son."

Burt fell silent and looked away. It was hard to talk about this, especially now when he loved his son so much.

"It was your mother who helped me get through it" Burt said. "She asked me several times to take you into my arms, to feed you, to make anything. But I didn't. So one day, when you were asleep, she left for a few hours to meet her parents and she left you and a list about what I should do. I begged her not to go but she was out of the house before I could finish."

"That's so not like her" Kurt muttered.

"That's true" Burt nodded. "But she just wanted the best for all of us. She knew that I wouldn't let you cry and I would do my best to make everything perfectly."

"What happened then?" Kurt asked.

"One of the best days of my life" Burt answered. "Okay, it was hard at first. I had to figure out why you didn't want to stop crying, but after a good a meal and a fresh diaper everything went well. We sat down in the living room and I kept you in my arms while you fell asleep again. It was so peaceful. I loved it. When your mother came home hours later and found us, she told me that she had left us because she knew it would be good for us. That we needed some alone time to get to know each other."

"So you think that I will be able to love her?"

"I know you will" Burt said. "Parenthood is not always like in the movies. There are lucky ones who feel the connection from the first moment but others like us need some time. But you will feel it. You're the best thing in my life and I'm sure you will feel the same way about Elyse."

"I love you, Dad" Kurt said in tears.

"I love you too, son" Burt smiled.

~ o ~

When Burt left and Blaine came back, Kurt told him about his fears. Blaine assured him that he would help and they agreed that they would go to see Elyse together the next day, if Kurt could finally get out of bed.

Kurt couldn't sleep too much that night. He was nervous and afraid of how the next day would go. He wanted to love his daughter so badly but he was worried he wouldn't be a good father. He thought about what his father had said earlier, that it could be because of his fears of being a parent. Maybe his father was right, maybe it was just because things hadn't gone the way he had planned.

The next day, when Blaine arrived, he was already out of bed. It hurt like hell, it was so hard to move, but he had to. There was a little girl waiting for them in another room of the hospital, he couldn't stay away any longer. Elyse needed him and Blaine.

"Don't be scared" Blaine said quietly as they reached the large window of the room where their daughter was waiting with some more babies around her.

Kurt found her immediately. It was hard to miss her, she was the one with long, dark hair and pale skin. She was the most beautiful of all the babies in front of them. How had he missed it the previous day?

"Do you want to see your daughter?" a familiar voice asked.

Blaine smiled when he saw the nurse. She had helped them a lot in the past few days.

"Are you ready?" Blaine asked, turning back to Kurt. The man took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yeah. I would like to see her" he said.

The miracle didn't come that day but Kurt wasn't as devastated as the first time. He remembered his father's words and he promised himself to try harder for his family's sake.

And so he did. Later that afternoon, when Blaine got home to have some rest, he asked a nurse if he could see Elyse. The woman just smiled and told him that she would come back with the baby in a few minutes. Kurt used that time to get ready. He felt like he owed Elyse an explanation, that his daughter deserved to know what was going on and why he didn't act like a real father. He had to tell her that he wouldn't give up, that he would do everything to love her.

It didn't mean he didn't freak out when the nurse came back with the baby, pressed her into his arms and left them alone. Kurt looked down at the baby with wide eyes. Elyse was awake, looking at him with those large eyes that cut right into his soul. But she wasn't angry as he expected. She looked curious, nothing else.

"Hey" Kurt said quietly.

The baby blinked as if she was surprised Kurt talked to her but she didn't move.

"God, it's so hard" Kurt said, blinking his tears away. "I... uhm... You know, it's weird. I thought I was prepared to meet you but I think I was wrong."

He laughed nervously and tightened his arms around the baby to hold her securely.

"I know it's not what you expected, it's not what _I _expected, but I promise you, I will do everything to make it better. Okay?"

The baby opened her mouth but she remained silent, keeping her eyes on Kurt.

"You aren't lonely with all those babies around you, are you?" Kurt smiled for a second but then he became serious again. "Of course you are. You need your parents but I only visited you once and I keep Blaine away from you. I'm really a horrible father, right?"

Kurt felt tears escaping his eyes and rolling down his cheeks. But he didn't care.

"I understand if you hate me. You have every right to do so" he whispered.

He saw as Elyse's mouth twitched slightly and he got so scared that he almost dropped the baby. She really hated him, she was going to cry. _God, don't cry..._

And she didn't. She opened her mouth, gave the cutest sound Kurt had ever heard and smiled. She actually _smiled _at him.

"You-you don't hate me?" Kurt asked uncertainly and reached out with a shaky hand to touch the girl's cheek. She smiled again and Kurt felt his heart beating faster. He didn't even notice, but he wasn't crying anymore, he was smiling at his daughter. "You're the most perfect baby, you know? I'm so glad that I have you."

He looked into the baby's eyes and he finally felt it. It had been there the first time when he had seen his daughter, it had been there from the moment he had seen the positive pregnancy test. He just hadn't realised it. That incredible feeling, the strongest of all, that made him feel like he was the luckiest, happiest person of the world.

Love.

**One more chapter to go and an important question to answer...**


	26. Chapter 26

**Final chapter... I'm sad. Althought it isn't completely over, there will be a few one-shots to this story. Stay tuned!**

**I would like to thank you all for reading, favouriting and following this story. Thank you for the reviews, for your kind words. You've given me inspiration to continue writing this story. You're amazing!**

Blaine groaned and turned to his back, hoping that the irritating noise would stop eventually. But it didn't.

"How long?" he whispered.

"Eighteen minutes" Kurt growled and sat up slowly.

"Stay here, I will do it" Blaine said and almost fell out of the bed as he tried to stand up with his eyes still closed.

"It's my turn" Kurt said and finally got out of the bed. "You need to rest."

"No. _You _need to rest" Blaine replied.

The crying in the other room got louder and he sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"She has to fall asleep sometime. I will be back soon" Blaine said and disappeared in the other room.

Kurt sighed and sat back down. He was still too weak and his wound hurt like hell, making his movements slow. Since they had gotten back from the hospital, Blaine had woken up to the baby every single time and asked him to get back to bed. It was a hard job. Elyse wasn't a peaceful baby who slept through the whole night. She was a good baby at day, but around 6 in the evening... She turned into this crying machine and she wouldn't sleep more twenty minutes without waking up again. It started getting hard for both of them, especially for Blaine, but he still didn't let Kurt help him.

Elyse was silent again and Kurt decided to go into the nursery to check on his family. He smiled when he found Blaine sitting in the rocking chair with their daughter in his arms. Blaine was almost asleep again but Elyse was definitely awake, looking up at her father with those large eyes.

"I can take her from you. Go and have some sleep" Kurt said, steppind forward.

"I'm awake" Blaine muttered.

"Sure" Kurt smiled. "I don't think the little one will fall asleep anytime soon. Go."

Blaine nodded and stood up, giving place for Kurt. When he sat down, Blaine gave him the baby and without another word, he went back into their room to have some sleep.

"You shouldn't do that with your dad" Kurt smiled down at his daughter. "He's really tired, so be quiet and let him sleep."

Elyse stirred in his arms and yawned.

"That's right. Go to sleep, little girl."

The baby fell asleep soon and Kurt put her back down into her bed. He joined Blaine, snuggling up to him carefully and closed his eyes.

_23 minutes later_

"Not again!"

"My turn. Just give me two more minutes" Blaine mumbled, turning to his other side.

Kurt smiled and stood up, walking back to the nursery. He found his daughter awake, but she stopped crying at the moment she saw him.

"I guess you aren't hungry" Kurt sighed and lifted the baby out of the bed. "Should I sing to you?"

The baby blink a few times but she remained silent.

"Uhm, okay" Kurt nodded. "What about this?"

_Hush, little baby, don't say a word,  
Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird._

_And if that mockingbird don't sing,  
Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring._

_And if that diamond ring turns brass,  
Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass..._

Elyse closed her eyes again. Kurt continued singing and when he was sure the baby wouldn't open her eyes again, he put her down and went back into the bedroom.

_16 minutes later_

"God hates us."

Kurt didn't know if he should cry or laugh at Blaine's statement. He sat up, hissing in pain. Maybe Blaine was right, he shouldn't get up so much.

"Stay here" Blaine said immediately, jumping to his feet. "Really, Kurt."

"Don't worry, I don't think I will be able to get up anytime soon" Kurt said and lay back down.

Blaine stepped into the nursery, for the 100th time that night, shaking his head. Again, Elyse was silent the moment she saw him, although Blaine tried to feed her this time and chaged her diaper. Maybe it would be enough...

But no. Elyse didn't even try to fall asleep this time. Blaine tried everything. Pacifier, singing, rocking in the chair... Nothing helped.

Some time later, Kurt joined them when he didn't find Blaine beside him.

"I have another idea" he said quietly.

"What is it?" Blaine asked, looking at him with tired, red eyes.

"Let's bring her back to our room" Kurt said.

"I thought we didn't want her to sleep with us" Blaine frowned but followed Kurt.

"I guess we don't have another choice" Kurt sighed.

Blaine put the baby into the middle of the bed and they lay down beside her, putting their arms around the baby. Elyse closed her eyes almost instantly and didn't open them again.

"You think she's asleep?" Blaine whispered.

"I hope so" Kurt said and let himself fall asleep again.

~ o ~

Kurt opened his eyes and smiled as he took in the sleeping forms of Blaine and the baby beside him. He felt rested, for the first time in days, and decided to make breakfast for Blaine. He got up from the bed and put his pillow beside the baby, so she couldn't fall down from the bed, and went into the kitchen.

The fridge was almost empty but he found a few eggs and there was some bread on the counter. It would be enough for breakfast and he could ask his dad to buy them a few things on the way as they expected him and Carole visiting them that day.

As he prepared the food, he let his mind wander back to the day of Elyse's birth. He hadn't had time to think about it in the previous days but now that he was alone, he remembered what had happened before his water broke. He cursed himself quietly when he realised he had completely forgotten about a very important thing. Blaine had proposed that night and he hadn't given him an answer. He had been so busy with the baby and his healing wound that he had forgotten about the proposal.

He almost ran back to the bedroom to shake Blaine awake and tell him that he wanted to marry him but then he stopped. Blaine wanted it to be special, so Kurt couldn't ruin it with a simple answer. No. He had to figure out something.

By the time Blaine joined him with the baby in his arms, he had a plan. And he couldn't wait to surprise Blaine, so he decided to make it the next evening.

"Good morning" Blaine said and put Elyse into the bouncing chair.

"Good morning" Kurt smiled and kissed him.

"What was that for?" Blaine smiled as he stepped to the counter to make a bottle ready for the baby.

"Can't I just kiss my boyfriend?" Kurt asked.

"Of course you can. Whenever you want" Blaine answered.

After giving Elyse her bottle, they sat down to eat breakfast. The baby beside them was quiet, watching them as they ate.

"I guess she really needed us last night" Blaine muttered.

"Yeah. At least we know what we have to do next time" Kurt replied.

"I hope there won't be next time" Blaine groaned.

"Believe me, there will be" Kurt laughed.

"God, this is so hard" Blaine sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"Oh, it will be harder. She will be a teenager sometime" Kurt said.

"Oh, no" Blaine said. "Can't we just lock her up for those years and don't let the boys go near her?"

"I guess we can't" Kurt smiled.

"I thought so" Blaine muttered.

"We will get through it, like everything else" Kurt assured him.

They stayed silent for a while, watching their daughter who was busy with discovering the kitchen.

"She's so beautiful" Kurt muttered.

Blaine smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Just like you" he said.

~ o ~

Burt and Carole arrived a few hours later with a large amount of baby supplies.

"God, have you robbed a baby shop?" Kurt asked with wide eyes.

"Nah, we just bought a few things for our favourite granddaughter" Burt said and went to see Elyse.

"You mean your _only _granddaughter" Kurt corrected him.

"For now" Burt added.

Kurt opened his mouth to tell his father he wouldn't have any other grandchildren, at least not for a while but Carole stepped to him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Leave him. He's just excited to have a granchild" she said. "He can't talk about anything but Elyse lately."

"Because she's the most beautiful baby of the world" Burt smiled and lifted the baby out of the crib.

"Yeah, the only problem is that she wouldn't sleep at night" Kurt sighed.

"Why not?" Carole asked.

"We don't know. She isn't hungry, she's not in pain, she just wouldn't sleep more than twenty minutes" Kurt said.

"Well, she did last night" Blaine said. "But we had to bring her into our room and she slept with us."

"That's not that unusual" Carole said. "She just came out of the hospital and her birth wasn't perfect. She needs safety and she can only get it from you."

"Try to sing to her" Burt said. "When you were so young, we used to sing to you every night. Not just your mother, but both of us. You fell asleep while we were singing and you slept through the night after that."

"We could try it" Kurt said, looking at Blaine.

"Tonight" Blaine nodded.

"Be a good girl and let them sleep" Burt whispered to Elyse.

~ o ~

The day passed quickly. Burt and Carole stayed for almost the whole day, so Kurt and Blaine could get some rest, but then they left the new parents alone with their child. After feeding the baby and changing diaper, Kurt sat down with Elyse into the rocking chair and waited for Blaine to join them.

"Ready?" Kurt asked as Blaine appeared with his guitar.

"Ready" Blaine smiled.

"Okay, little girl. We're going to sing to you. Please, be a good baby and sleep after that. Alright?" Kurt asked and pressed a soft kiss onto the baby's forehead.

Elyse opened her mouth a few times, making small noises.

"I think it's a 'yes'" Blaine said and sat down beside his family.

Blaine started playing on his guitar and singing softly.

_Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high,__  
__There's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby.__  
__Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue,__  
__And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true._

Kurt smiled and joined Blaine.

_Someday I'll wish upon a star,  
And wake up where the clouds are far,  
Behind me.  
Where troubles melt like lemon drops,  
Away above the chimney tops,  
That's where you'll find me. _

Elyse blinked but her eyes were almost closed. The two men above her smiled at each other and continued singing quietly.

_Somewhere over the rainbow, bluebirds fly,__  
__Birds fly over the rainbow. Why then, oh, why can't I?_

Elyse turned her head towards Kurt's chest and closed her eyes. They waited for a few more minutes in silence, watching the baby sleep.

"I think you can put her down now" Blaine whispered.

Kurt nodded and stood up slowly. He put the baby down, careful to not wake her and when she didn't move, they left.

"Do you think we will have a few hours now?" Blaine asked, staring at the ceiling in their bedroom.

"I have no idea" Kurt replied with his eyes closed.

~ o ~

It was like a miracle when they woke up the next morning. Elyse hadn't woken them the previous night, not once. It freaked them out first and they ran into the nursery, scared that something should have happened to the baby but she was there, picking at the sheet under her in complete silence.

After breakfast, Kurt asked Blaine to go for a walk with the baby to give him some alone time to clean up. Blaine protested at first but Kurt sent them away anyway. He needed time to prepare what he had planned for Blaine and he couldn't do it with his family in the apartment.

When Blaine and Elyse stepped out, Kurt rushed into the bathroom to have a shower and do something with his hair. He hadn't had time for this in the past days, so he noticed the first time how awful he looked. He was still too pale, with dark circles under his eyes and ruffled hair. He grimanced and stepped under the hot water. He had to hurry.

After getting ready, he stepped outside. He had asked Blaine to have a few hours outside with the baby, since the weather was beautiful and she needed fresh air. Blaine didn't know but it was only because Kurt needed that time to get supplies for the lunch and cook their food before Blaine was back.

When he got back, he was almost out of time. He rushed into the kitchen and started cooking, getting the table ready at the same time. He was almost done when he heard the sound of the door opening and he peeked out to see Blaine and Elyse getting inside.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked, looking around in confusion.

"Kitchen" Kurt called out as he checked if everything was ready on the table.

Blaine appeared with the baby in his arms and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Kurt" he smiled.

"I thought we should have a proper lunch" Kurt explained.

"You shouldn't have to do that" Blaine said.

"I wanted to" Kurt said. "Sit down, the food is ready."

"Salmon?" Blaine asked as he saw the food on the plates. "I love you."

"I know" Kurt smiled.

"How have I earned this?" Blaine asked.

"You helped me so much, Blaine. Not just since the baby's birth but before that" Kurt said. He took a deep breath. He wanted to wait with this for after lunch but the time seemed to be as good as later. "Uhm... Don't you want to put Elyse down?"

Blaine looked down at his daughter.

"Uhm... Sure. Why not?"

He placed Elyse into the bouncing chair and looked back up to Kurt who seemed nervous.

"Why are you so nervous?" he smiled.

"Sit down" Kurt said. "We need to talk."

Blaine's eyes widened.

"No, no. You don't have to worry, I just..." Kurt took a nother deep breath and sat down beside Blaine, taking his hand. "What I want to say is that I'm so happy with you. You're the most amazing partner and a fantastic father. I'm the luckiest person of the world because I have you. And I want to be with you for the rest of my life."

"Kurt..." Blaine whispered.

"I know your proposal didn't work out the way you planned it, and it's far not that perfect but that doesn't change the most important thing. I couldn't imagine my life without you and if you still want to marry me, my answer is yes. A million times yes" Kurt said in tears.

Blaine opened his mouth but nothing came out. He kept staring at Kurt, not believing his own ears. Then, suddenly, he jumped up and ran back to the bedroom, leaving a confused Kurt behind.

"The ring!" Blaine shouted as he rushed back into the kitchen with the small box in his hand. "I have a ring! I mean the ring I wanted to propose with the last time..."

Kurt smiled and grabbed Blaine's shirt, pulling him close to kiss him.

"You're right, it can wait" Blaine muttered against Kurt's lips and dropped the box, pulling his fiancé closer.

They got lost in each other, not noticing their daughter watching them in interest. When it was obvious that they wouldn't turn towards her anytime soon, Elyse gave a little shriek and looked satisfied as the two adults broke the kiss.

"We love you too, honey" Kurt smiled and took the baby into his arms.

"That's right" Blaine nodded. "We love you, baby. You brought us back together."

"And it was the best thing that could happen to us" Kurt said.

Blaine put his arms around Kurt from behind, resting his chin on Kurt's shoulder as he looked down at Elyse. Having his family so close felt so amazing, he wished he could stay like this forever. Althought he couldn't, he knew they would have millions of great moments together.

Because they were a family.

Because they loved each other unconditionally.

Because their life was complete.

And because it was perfect.


	27. Author's Note

The first one-shot is available at the link below:  
s/11632340/1/Something-Unexpected-One-shots  
Or click on my profile, you can find it under the title "Something Unexpected: One-shots".


	28. Announcement

**Hi Everyone!**

**It's been almost a year but the sequel to this story is finally here! If you are interested, click on my penname and search for ****_Something Unexpected: New Directions. _**


End file.
